La historia secreta de Harry Potter
by lios hijo del caos
Summary: esta es mi version del universo de HP. y comienza en el libro 1. en ella le doy nuevos matizes a los personajes, espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

capitulo: 1.- Un inicio Diferente

Autor: lios hijo del caos

Clasificacion: Creo que de momento es K, pero aumentara gradualmente con la historia ( lo prometo)

Pareja Harry/Draco

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno solo intelectual ( ja me acabo el cerebro, palabra de niño esplorador ( ahora que lo pienso nunca fui niño explorador), ya ven se me acaba)

Nota: esta historia ya la habia subido, pero me equivoque de archivo, pido disculpas si alguien la leyo antes de que lo corrigiera, es que le falto una parte. pero ya esta y gracias nuevamente por leer

* * *

La Historia secreta de Harry Potter

Cáp. 1 Un inicio diferente

Habían pasado aproximadamente 10 años desde el día en que Harry había sido entregado al cuidado de los Dursley; prácticamente en esa casa nada había cambiado, solo las fotografías en la repisa eran indicio que el tiempo había transcurrido. Harry había crecido para servir, en esa casa de Privet Drive número 4; él hacia la limpieza, barría, trapeaba, lavaba los trastes y la ropa, arreglaba la casa y en ocasiones preparaba la comida. Esto ultimo era lo que mas le gustaba hacer, aunque no lo hacia muy a menudo, ya que tía Petunia tenia desconfianza del chico. Pero era indudable hasta para ella que Harry sabía hacer las cosas bien.

Debido al crecimiento y por tanto desarrollo de Dudley, las labores de la casa habían aumentado; era claro que tía petunia necesitaba ayuda, pero tío Vernon se había negado a contratar servidumbre.

-Si contratamos una sirvienta esta le contaría a todos sobre el chico- fue la excusa de tío Vernon.- Sabes que nada me haría mas feliz que no sufras- continuo con franqueza.

Entonces tuvo una idea, aunque tonta reconoció él. Era que usara a Harry para que le ayudara.

Al principio ella estaba renuente, pero después se suavizó cuando vio que Harry hacia muy bien las labores que ella le mandaba hacer; y no es que lo elogiara, es que sabia que era cierto, aunque nunca le diría nada sobre ello al chico.

Antes de irse al colegio Harry debía dejar limpia la sala y limpiar los trastes del desayuno para luego partir; para su desgracia, iba el mismo colegio que Dudley, donde no tenia ni un solo amigo. Esto era por que el grupo de su primo odiaba al chico y nadie querría tener por enemigo a dicho grupo de maleantes.

Harry era carismático con la gente, era muy buen alumno y los maestros casi lo idolatraban; era tranquilo, trabajador y muchas niñas lo admiraban, le mandaban cartas de amor y le regalaban chocolates y dulces. Además era muy bueno en los deportes y si alguien necesitaba ayuda, podía contar con Harry, aunque no tenia amigos públicos por temor a las represalias de Dudley. Se esforzaba por ser el mejor, sus compañeros, lejos de odiarlo, también le admiraban; pero un factor muy importante era el odio de su primo, se preguntaban como era posible que fueran familia. Harry tan bueno, noble, lindo y sobre todo modesto, y su primo absoluta y definitivamente lo opuesto. Pero aun así no se atrevían a ser amigos de Harry, la amenaza de daño a su integridad física podía más que la razón.

Harry, que siempre mostraba un rostro sonriente, era muy triste; afortunadamente para cuando entrara a la secundaria estaría alejado de Dudley, ya que el iría a otro colegio y podría cambiar el rumbo de su vida. Y cuan ciertos eran sus pensamientos.

Estos eran los pensamientos de Harry cuando se dirigía en el tren que pertenecía al colegio de magia y hechicería. Pronto apareció por la puerta corrediza del cuarto del vagón donde se encontraba un chico pelirrojo con muchas pecas en el rostro. Harry hubiera deseado ser diferente e interesante como el chico que tenia enfrente; el odiaba su cabello negro, revuelto y necio... Ah¿Y sus ojos acaso no podrían ser mas verdes?

-¿Hay alguien sentado ahí?- pregunto el extraño señalando el asiento opuesto a Harry- todos los vagones están llenos.

Harry negó con la cabeza y el muchacho se sentó; este último le lanzo una mirada que luego escondió cuando vio que Harry lo miraba también.

-Hola, soy Harry Potter, mucho gusto en conocerte- pronuncio Harry con una voz dulce, amable, tranquila y segura. Levantando la mano con sus dedos índice y mayor separados en forma de "V", el símbolo del amor y paz.

-¿Eres Harry Potter en verdad?- dejo escapar el chico pelirrojo con un dejo de voz.

-Sip, en vivo y en directo- dijo Harry con el mismo tono de voz, que haría que cualquiera pensara otra cosa menos en ironía.

-¡Oh, disculpa! Soy Ron, Ron Weasley- dijo el muchacho levantando la mano con sus dedos índice y mayor separados en forma de "V, imitando a su contrario.

-Entonces mucho gusto en conocerte, Ron Weasley- contesto Harry con diversión en su rostro.

-¿Podrías mostrarme tu frente?- dijo Ron, un poco emocionado.

-¡Ah! Es eso, si, esta bien, no hay problema- dijo Harry con una sonrisa suave y amable, subiéndose el cabello con la mano derecha, mostrando su blanca frente.

-Wow- dejo escapar el pelirrojo, cuando contemplo a Harry durante unos instantes. Luego, como si se diera cuenta que tenia la boca abierta, con rapidez cerró la mandíbula y miro en dirección a la ventanilla, un poco avergonzado.

-¿Tu provienes de una familia de magos, verdad?- pregunto Harry, ya que encontraba a Ron tan interesante como este a él.

-Oh, si, eso creo- respondió Ron, sin mucho ánimo, aunque contento de que Harry le siguiera hablando con ese tono de voz.

-Entonces ya debes saber mucho sobre magia, seguramente.-

Era evidente que los Weasley eran de una de esas antiguas familias de magos de los que había escuchado de aquel joven pálido y de mirada igual de pálida que la luna llena, cuando compraba sus túnicas. Ese joven tan controlado y elegante, todo lo opuesto a el... aun no sabia por que se había quedado ese joven tan fijo en su mente. Suspiro y charlo un rato con Ron, quien lo miro con intriga.

Transcurrió el tiempo y un chico de cara redonda entró preguntando por un sapo, a lo que ellos negaron con seguridad de no haberlo visto; posteriormente entro una chica, que se presento a sí misma como Hermione Granger.

-¿Y ustedes quienes son?- pregunto la chica.

Ron se presento primero, un poco rojo al ver a la chica.

-Yo soy Ron Weasley- dijo el chico sacando ligeramente el pecho y con una tierna sonrisa.

-Y yo Harry Potter- añadió Harry.

-Que interesante, así que eres Harry Potter- sonrió la chica de cabello alborotado, mostrando unos dientes un poco más grandes que la mayoría de las chicas de su edad.

-En efecto soy yo- dijo Harry con el mismo tono suave y amable que empleaba siempre, tan cálido y afectivo que encantaba a cualquiera.

- Se todo sobre ti- contesto la chica entusiasmada -he leído muchos libros que hacen referencia a tu persona.

A Harry le pareció muy interesante esa chica con apariencia inteligente, sus palabras ten llenas de seguridad y sabiduría le recordaban a ese chico pálido.

- Eso suena interesante; ojalá y cuando tenga tiempo me puedas platicar de ello, ya que no se muy bien sobre mis orígenes, salvo las pequeñas cosas que menciono Hagrid, un amigo que conocí hace poco- respondió Harry, con una seguridad insondable y con un dejo de amargura que era evidente en su cálido rostro, tan amable y siempre sonriente que resultaba increíble que ese chico tan sereno tuviera esa clase de expresiones.

-Disculpa creo que fui algo… que soné como una sabelotodo¿verdad?- se disculpo la chica con los ojos claramente empañados.

-No, no te preocupes- dijo Harry, con una amplia sonrisa. -En verdad apreciaría mucho si me platicaras algo mas sobre mi vida- continuo con su suave y amable voz.- Y no te preocupes por ser una sabelotodo, lo importante es que no te dejes amedrentar. Me gusta tu franqueza y no te apenes por ello- prosiguió con una madurez casi imposible de creer, y tan convincente que cualquiera que lo escuchara le creería. Y quien no, pasaría como un demente por no hacerlo.

La chica sonrió, y agradeció a Harry por sus palabras, les comento que ella era de una familia muggle, pero ya sabía un hechizo para reparar los lentes de Harry, que tenían una banda de cinta adhesiva en la unión de los lentes y la pata derecha.

-Oculus reparo- pronuncio la chica, apuntando con su varita el punto exacto de la fractura de los lentes de Harry.

Y de inmediato la bandita desapareció y los lentes quedaron como nuevos.

-Listo- dijo la chica- ahora me despido, tengo que seguir buscando el sapo de ese chico- añadió al salir de la habitación, un poco apenada todavía con Harry por no tener el tacto suficiente para hablar sobre su pasado.

Al salir Hermione, Ron observo que Harry sonreía.

- Harry¿Por que sonríes?- pregunto el pelirrojo con visible intriga.

-Es que creo que fui un poco malo con Hermione- contesto Harry, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

-Pues para mi estuvo bien, el que sea agradable no le da derecho a no tener tacto con lo que dice. Creo que al menos así lo pensara bien antes de hablar sobre la vida de alguien.

Ambos empezaron a reír, algo quedo al principio, pues no querían que la chica los oyese.

-Caramba Harry, eres muy interesante y algo perturbador con tus respuestas, jamás creí que fueses tan maduro y tan tremendo con las palabras- confeso Ron.

-En verdad no lo se, la verdad nunca me había comportado así, y es que como nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacer una broma... esta es la primera vez que hago una- respondió Harry un poco nervioso, y pregunto- ¿ que tal lo hice?

-Fue genial, aunque un poco psicológica para mi gusto, de hecho casi no entendí bien por donde iba hasta hace un momento- respondió al fin el pelirrojo un tanto serio.

Repentinamente la puerta se abrió de par en par; eso molesto a Harry, pues no le gustaba que la gente lo visitara. No por mala gana, al contrario. La razón era por que no estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención. Bueno, tal vez en la escuela, pero solo por que era muy buen alumno.

Pero de pronto su molestia desapareció cuando vio que eran tres chicos los que perturbaban su paz. Dos de ellos eran robustos y de apariencia vulgar, que le recordaban a su molesto primo; dichos muchachos escoltaban al tercer chico. Este último era un chico pálido con los ojos plateados cual luna llena. Harry se emociono al verlo, aunque no mostró indicio de ello.

- Así que era cierto- hablo al fin el pálido chico arrastrando suavemente las palabras y con un brillo un poco inusual en sus ojos claros.

Harry se pregunto como era posible que el chico mostrara tantos sentimientos y emociones en una sola mirada y a la vez no mostrara nada. Era como si mirase en la profundidad del océano, tan inmenso, tan hermoso y a la vez tan peligroso. "Diablos, debo estar alucinando", termino el hilo de ideas Harry.

- Harry Potter está en el tren- continuo el chico pálido observando los ojos de Harry, tan verdes y tan brillantes, que le sostuvieron la mirada. Harry le sonrió.

Esto ultimo tomo por sorpresa al pálido extraño, quien aun no se presentaba.

-Hola- contesto Harry, levantando su mano con los dedos separados imitando una "V".

El recién llegado tomo esto como un saludo.

- Le recuerdo- dijo Harry con un tono de voz algo emocionado, pero suave y amable- pero usted me tiene en desventaja, sabe como me llamo y yo desconozco su nombre.

- Disculpa- dijo el chico de ojos plateados sin perder ni un momento su aplomo, pero algo consternado en sus adentros, al sorprenderse así mismo disculpándose.- Soy Draco, Draco Malfoy- contestó, haciendo énfasis es su apellido.

Ron, por su parte, dejo escapar un pequeño bufido al escuchar el apellido del muchacho.

- No debo, preguntar quien eres¿verdad?- contesto Draco, indignado ante lo que él considero como un insulto por parte del pelirrojo. - Seguramente eres un Weasley. Ya mi padre me había dicho que ustedes son pelirrojos y tienen mas hijos de los que pueden mantener, y con esas ropas tan viejas y harapientas, no puedo equivocarme.

-El se llama Ron y en efecto es un Weasley- consiguió decir Harry, un poco molesto con la actitud del joven a quien admiraba en secreto. Él sabía que entraría al colegio pero, nunca, nunca pensó encontrarlo y menos que él le buscara.

Draco noto la molestia en la voz de Harry, tan suave y serena cuando pronuncio esas palabras, aunque eran duras y demandantes; así que midió lo que decía. No quería molestar a Harry, auque no supiera el porque.

- Sabes Harry, deberías escoger bien tus amistades- continúo con la conversación Draco.

- Cállate Malfoy- respondió Ron, visiblemente molesto por la deferencia a su persona y por el disgusto del insulto anterior.

- Yo podría ayudarte en ello si gustas, Harry- contesto Draco sin inmutarse por el comentario de Ron, ignorándolo olímpicamente, como si estuviera en un plano completamente ajeno al pelirrojo.

Esta actitud desespero a Ron, y Harry por su parte se molesto de una manera poco usual. A el no le gusta enojarse, pero esta vez no pudo contenerse; la actitud de Draco le recordaba cuando quería hablar con sus tíos y estos el ignoraban como si no existiese. Ese solo recuerdo le hacía hervir la sangre. Aunque la propuesta de ser amigo de Draco le había fascinado, la molestia que sentía por el insulto que considero como suyo pudo más.

- Gracias Draco, pero yo solo soy capaz de escoger a mis amistades, y por lo visto he empezado bien- respondió Harry, con la voz ronca y molesta, capaz de intimidar a quien sea por la seriedad de sus palabras.

Dicho esto, Harry dirigió su mirada a un rojo Ron, quien tenia sus ojos ligeramente empañados por los insultos de Draco. Esto hizo convencerse a Harry de que estaba en lo correcto, al menos en ese instante.

- Tú te arrepentirás de despreciar mi generosa oferta, Potter- exclamo el chico pálido, ligeramente afectado, al menos en apariencia. Miró con un abierto odio a Ron, el cual simplemente le sonrió sin que Harry se diera cuenta.

Draco salió del compartimiento delante de sus guardaespaldas, quienes mostraron sus puños a los dos jóvenes presentes para posteriormente seguir a su acompañante, azotando las puertas a su salida.

En cuanto las puertas se cerraron, Ron pregunto a Harry:

- ¿Como es que ya conocías a Malfoy?

-Se llama Draco, Ron- corrigió Harry quien había recuperado su cálido y amable rostro con la partida del rubio.

"¿Por qué rechacé a Draco¿Por que cuando lo veo me emociono tanto y no se como reaccionar¿Que me pasa? No puedo perder el control, debo ser quien me he propuesto y nadie debe interferir en mis planes"

-¿Y?- pregunto Ron al ver tan concentrado a Harry, logrando que con ello sacarlo de sus pensamientos. -Para mi es solo otro Malfoy- continuo Ron, con la ceja derecha levemente arqueada y ligeramente molesto por la corrección de Harry.

-para mi es otro Malfoy- continuo Ron, con la ceja derecha ligeramente arqueada y molesto por la corrección del chico de ojos verdes

-Y tu eres otro Weasley para él – respondió Harry, un poco divertido por la expresión del pelirrojo, el cual fácilmente cambiaba de color.

-Como sea- prosiguió Ron- ¿Cuándo lo conociste?

-¿Sabes? Eres muy protector, Ron- respondió Harry con una amplia sonrisa- Le conocí cuando compraba mis uniformes- explico Harry.

Mientras respondía a las preguntas de Ron, Harry se preguntaba por que con él no se sentía así; con Ron podía hablar como si se hablara a si mismo, no existía esa necesidad de impresionarlo.

-Ah, fue en esa ocasión- respondió el pelirrojo- ¿Sabes, Harry? Te agradezco el que me hayas defendido, y más aun el que me escogieras a mí como tu amigo- sonrió Ron con algo de picardía.

-Aun puedo cambiar de idea- respondió Harry al ver la forma en que Ron dijo lo anterior. Le pareció muy divertido el como su nuevo amigo cambiaba de color a un blanco enfermizo.

"Ya se por que con Ron no tengo que fingir, ja, la razón es por que es muy predecible" se dijo así mismo Harry.

- Es broma- reparo el muchacho al ver que su amigo bajaba la mirada.

-Aun no me acostumbró a tu humor negro- dijo Ron, con una sonrisa y con el color devuelto a su pecosa cara.

- Para ser francos, me molesto la forma en que te ignoro Draco, eso era algo que siempre hacían mis tíos- prosiguió Harry. Al cabo de un rato, dijo: -Ron¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta¿Por que, te molesta tanto el apellido Malfoy?- preguntó Harry, sin esperar a que Ron le autorizara su petición, cosa que el pelirrojo nunca considero.

-Una vez oí hablar sobre esa familia- dijo Ron con tono lúgubre- Son algunos de los primeros que volvieron a nuestro lado, después de que Quien-tu-sabes desapareció. Ellos dijeron que los habían hechizado, pero mi padre y madre no se lo creen, y yo menos.

-Ya veo- sonrió Harry.

-¿Que vez, Harry?- reto Ron, al ver a Harry que se sonreía de una manera muy extraña.

-La verdad me molesta mucho el que se catalogué a las personas sin siquiera conocerlas bien. Ciertamente, la familia es una referencia, pero eso no quiere decir que eso sea una verdad absoluta; cada individuo es único y diferente, aunque yo creo que el medio es un factor muy importante- dijo Harry, con una suavidad y serenidad como si estuviera encantando con la voz a cientos de personas, y este efecto fue solo dirigido a un niño como Ron- Tal vez si tu no hubieses escuchado a tus padres, tu reacción hubiese sido completamente opuesta; lo mismo ocurriría con Draco. Es por ello que si dividimos a las personas con prejuicios, nunca seremos capaces de muchas cosas- concluyo Harry.

-¿Sabes? Tus palabras son muy lindas, pero este mundo es así- dijo Ron, visiblemente contrariado con la poderosa retórica de Harry, y como mecanismo de defensa de esos prejuicios que parecían derrumbarse, prosiguió con su oración- En el colegio al que nos dirigimos para aprender, Hogwarts, te clasifican. Es decir, te seleccionan debido a tu potencial, habilidades y actitudes para pertenecer a una de las 4 casas del colegio- dijo, esta última parte con un tono solemne.

-¿Cómo¿Cómo es eso?- pregunto Harry, un poco contrariado y sorprendido por la respuesta de Ron.

-La verdad no se muy bien como se hace la selección, mis hermanos dicen que es una prueba que duele mucho- contestó Ron con un dejo de miedo en sus palabras- Pero según dicen, esta prueba da como resultado el saber que cualidades, talentos y actitudes posees para pertenecer a una de las facciones del colegio. Estas cualidades fueron exigidas por los fundadores del colegio y se mantienen en vigencia; los fundadores fueron 4 grandes magos, por ello hay 4 casas. Yo preferiría Gryffindor- exclamo Ron, un tanto deprimido -Mamá, Papá y todos mis hermanos estuvieron y están en esa casa, y no se que pensarían si yo no entrara ahí; no creo que Ravenclaw sea tan mala¿Pero te imaginas si me pusieran en Slytherin? Ahí si que sería la oveja negra de la familia- concluyo Ron, visiblemente muy deprimido.

- Draco, me dijo que seguramente estaría en Slythe… no recuerdo bien- dijo Harry, al fin entendiendo lo que Draco le quiso decir la vez que se conocieron.

- Y no lo dudo. Esa era la casa de Quien-tu-sabes y de todos sus seguidores- sentencio Ron, con miedo en sus palabras.

- Vaya, si que no conozco nada de este mundo- pronuncio Harry al cabo de varios minutos en los que cavilaba sus próximas palabras. No esperaba esa clase de información. -Seguramente y sin lugar a dudas, seré el peor de la clase- exclamo al fin, haciendo patente su temor.

-No te preocupes, no creas que yo soy una lumbrera para esto de la magia- respondió Ron con una cálida sonrisa, tan abierta y franca que no dejaba lugar a dudas. -Existe gente que no conoce nada sobre este mundo mágico, y son tan buenos o mejores que los que han vivido toda su vida de este lado. La razón es por que no tienen prejuicios, como tu dijiste, y están abiertos a conocer lo desconocido- reconforto Ron a su nuevo amigo.

-Y tienes toda la razón- escucharon mientras las puertas de la habitación de habrían y entraba la joven de cabello castaño llamada Hermione.

-¿Ves? Ella es un claro y contundente ejemplo, Harry- dijo Ron, sonrojándose ligeramente cuando miro a la chica.

-Muchas gracias- respondió Hermione, mientras le guiñaba un ojo al pelirrojo, quien al ver esto inmediatamente se puso del mismo color que su cabello.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Harry, algo divertido de ver a Ron de esa manera, pero pensando el por que no le puso seguro a la puerta; en verdad le molestaba que invadieran su privacidad. "¿Pero que tal y regresa Draco? No, no lo creo¿Pero y si…?"

-Lo que ocurre es que estamos próximos a llegar a nuestro destino y consideré conveniente avisarles para que tuvieran tiempo de ponerse sus uniformes- continuo la chica, sacando de su trance a Harry. -¿Que esperan? Cambien sus ropas por sus uniformes.

-Pues esperamos que partas- confronto Ron, un tanto avergonzado.

-Ah, es eso. Por mi no te detengas, no tienes nada de que apenarte- indico Hermione divertida al ver a Ron ponerse mas rojo que antes. -Bueno, esta bien, me voy. Solo no tardes "rojo". Los veo al rato, chicos- termino la muchacha, y guiñándole un ojo a Ron, se dirigió a la salida.

-Oye, Ron, creo que le gustas a Hermione- pronuncio Harry una vez que los pasos de la chica dejaron de oírse.

Ron, que se encontraba de pie, se desplomo en su asiento, completamente rojo y con un brillo en sus ojos muy pícaro, casi jadeante.

-No te burles Harry, el viejo encanto Weasley es natural- dijo al fin Ron.

- OK, vamos a cambiarnos- concluyo Harry.

Cuando terminaron de vestirse, escucharon una potente voz que retumbo en todo el tren.

"Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de 15 minutos, por favor, dejan su equipaje en el tren, se les llevara por separado al colegio"

El estomago de Harry se retorcía de anticipación y Ron no era la excepción, podía verlo casi verde por los nervios; eso lo que más le agradaba a Harry de Ron: Que podía leerlo como un libro abierto. En cambio Draco era otro tema, y era eso lo que más le atraía de él. Era como un enigma esperando a ser descifrado.

Cuando dejo el compartimiento de Harry Potter, Draco se dirigió al suyo, un tanto molesto pero sin que nadie notase su malestar. Cuando entro en la pequeña habitación del tren, se dejo caer en el primer asiento que se encontraba a su alcance.

-¿Estas molesto Draco?- pregunto Goyle

-¿Se nota? - dijo un Draco muy distinto al que todos conocían, levantando su albina ceja; unos ojos muy tristes hicieron su aparición.

-Pues a decir verdad, no, pero lo supusimos puesto que el miserable de Potter rechazo tu oferta- tercio Crabbe.

-Tienes razón, en verdad me molestó que rechazara mi ofrecimiento, pero creo que la mayor parte de la culpa la tuvo el estúpido Weasley. Si al menos hubiese sido mas rápido, la situación hubiese sido otra- respondió el pequeño rubio con un dejo de amargura prendada en su voz.

-Pero aun así no debió de ser tan grosero contigo; ni siquiera se permitió la oportunidad de conocerte- prosiguió Goyle.

-Es verdad. Debe ser un tonto al dejarse influenciar así de rápido por Weasley, no debió ser así de grosero contigo- continuó Crabbe.

-Tal vez, pero no debemos anticiparnos; puede que en verdad se haya dejado influenciar por Weasley, pero debemos recordar que el estuvo excluido del mundo de la magia prácticamente desde que nació. Puede que en parte mi actitud solo reforzó la idea que Weasley implanto en él- debatió el pálido chico, pero parecía que era mas para él que para sus amigos.

-Ah, o tal vez pretendió darte una lección de humildad- dijo Goyle un poco divertido.

-¿Que dices?- contesto Draco, saliendo de sus pensamientos pasados.

-Calma, calma Draco- dijo Crabbe- ¿Desde cuando nos conocemos?

-Prácticamente toda la vida- contesto el rubio, quien ya veía por donde iba la conversación.

-Exacto, te conocemos muy bien; tal vez pienses que somos un poco lentos y no lo negamos, pero también pensamos y observamos- dijo el robusto Crabbe. con una certeza y decisión pocas veces vista en él.

-Siempre has tratado mal a las personas y no te culpamos, tú eres el heredero Malfoy y esto implica que debes ser prácticamente perfecto. Pero descuidas mucho el lado humano, la actitud de frialdad solo sirve para intimidar y por desgracia no te sabes relacionar con la gente; recuerda que con astucia y un poco de adulación puedes abrir muchas puertas- termino Goyle.

-Tienes mucha razón- respondió un cansado y vencido rubio -Pero la interrogante se mantiene y es el porque ustedes nunca hicieron algo similar- rebatió Draco con un aliento de triunfo.

-Somos tus amigos y te apreciamos en verdad, aunque debo confesar que al principio fue solo por cuestiones de intereses, primero por causa de nuestros padres y después por la nuestra propia; pero con el tiempo descubrimos muchas cosas sobre ti y entendimos la gran mayoría de tus acciones, el por que cuando te encuentras con otras personas eres tan frío y cuando estas con nosotros eres como en verdad eres, un niño que se siente muy solo, y la verdad no nos gustaría que te molestaras con nosotros- sentencio Goyle.

-¿Entonces debo suponer que nunca me dijeron nada por cobardía?- culmino el joven de pálida piel con un aire de suficiencia.

-En parte tienes mucha razón, pero debes disculparnos, nosotros teníamos mucho que perder- contesto Crabbe un poco nervioso.

-En cambio Potter no tendría nada que perder o ganar¿no es cierto?- puntualizo el rubio.

-Exacto. Si es conveniente haremos lo que quieras, si quieres que lo golpeemos lo haremos, si esto sirve para demostrarte que estamos contigo- enfatizo Goyle- pero tendrás que aceptar las consecuencias.

-No, no, eso no será necesario, al menos no por el momento- dijo Draco con una sonrisa ligera.

Terminada esta pequeña conversación, los tres chicos permanecieron en silencio, meditando las palabras que habían pronunciado hacía algunos instantes. Tras un breve lapso de tiempo, el joven rubio rompió el silencio al fin.

-¿Saben, chicos? Hoy me han dejado completamente sorprendido. Para ser franco, creo que los había subestimado; pero debo decir que en verdad fueron muy elocuentes, incluso cualquiera creería que lo tenían muy bien ensayado... ¿O me estoy equivocando?- dijo esto conteniendo una risa que se esforzaba por salir a flote.

-Esto… esto… la verdad tienes razón... ya antes habíamos platicado sobre el tema, pero no encontrábamos la situación perfecta para decírtelo, hasta hoy- contesto Goyle con un intento de sonrisa y seriamente evidenciado.

-No importa, estoy muy agradecido por que tuvieran la molestia de pensar en mi y tratar de hacerme ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva; en momentos como este es cuando agradezco de todo corazón el que seamos amigos.

-Nos alegra que pienses así, niño mimado- respondió Crabbe, con una amplia y sincera sonrisa.

-Jajajajajajajaja, buena por esa Crabbe, llorón, jajajajajaja,- respondió el pequeño rubio casi ahogándose por tanta risa.

-Es verdad, jajajajjajajajaja- reafirmo Goyle, el cual se sobaba el estomago.

-Mira quien lo dice, tú, miedoso, jajajajajajaja- la revancha de Crabbe.

Por varios minutos estuvieron en una histeria colectiva de carcajadas y uno que otro insulto, pero al cabo de unos instantes las risas disminuyeron hasta que finalmente solo quedo un silencio muy agradable, mismo que Draco empleo para reflexionar seriamente sobre las palabras de sus amigos.

"Creo que tienen mucha mas razón de la que piensan. El cumplir con las expectativas de mi familia, en especial de mi padre… Y por más que lo intento, por mas que lo deseo, por mas que lo quiero, nunca, nunca es suficiente para él. El esforzarme tanto para ser aceptado por mi padre me ha hecho inhumano, incapaz de relacionarme con otras personas, incapaz de sentir otra cosa más que la envidia al ver a los demás niños felices con sus padres, y ellos, que los abrazan y los quieren... Yo debería ser feliz con todas las posesiones que tengo, con el alto nivel de mi familia; ¡Pero yo cambiaría sin dudarlo por un momento todo lo que tengo por un abrazo de aceptación de mi padre!

El apellido Malfoy, más que un apellido parece ser una sentencia de infelicidad... Debo esforzarme mas que todos, debo sobresalir, y esto es tan extenuante... el solo pensarlo me hace sentir mal. Que envidia me da la gente pobre, por que siempre están unidos y se demuestran su afecto; no creo que mi padre me odie, pero tampoco estoy seguro de que me ame, no lo entiendo, en verdad que no lo entiendo¿Por que la vida es así? Tengo todo lo que cualquier niño de mi edad desearía y sin embargo lo que mas deseo se me niega... y también eso... yo no quiero tener eso..." pensamientos similares se arremolinaban en la pequeña e infantil mente de un pobre niño rico como Draco.

De pronto el pequeño rubio empezó a ponerse mas pálido de lo habitual, su frente comenzó a sudar, sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse rojos, sus labios empezaron a tornarse mas rojos y temblantes, sus manos no paraban de temblar y sudar. Una sensación de asco invadió su estomago y el malestar seguía en aumento; sus amigos se levantaron de inmediato preguntándole que le sucedía.

-¡Draco¿Que te pasa¡Contesta, por favor¡¿Que tienes!-

Pero él no decía nada. Solo se levantó y una fuerte sensación de mareo acudió a su atormentada cabeza; el dolor era tan potente que amenazaba con quitarle la razón, la agonía de su cuerpo era tan devastadora que estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Pero pudo imponerse y se arrastró a la puerta del compartimiento; cuando sus amigos intentaron detenerlo el solo respondió:

-Ya, ya, estoy bien... Solo comí algo que me hizo mal, voy al baño a lavarme la cara... No se preocupen, estoy bien...

-¡Pero Draco...!- insistió Goyle, y hubiese seguido de no ser frenado por Draco.

-Ya les dije que estoy bien, déjenme en paz, por favor- respondió el rubio muy molesto, conteniendo todo ese dolor y malestar, fingiendo majestuosamente cual actor teatral consagrado.

-Esta bien, pero no tardes, recuerda que estamos próximos a llegar al castillo- respondió Crabbe visiblemente preocupado, pero impotente para decir algo mas.

-Si… lo que sea- finalizo el rubio, saliendo presurosamente del compartimiento del tren y en dirección del baño mas cercano. Necesitaba estar solo por que él sabía que todo lo que sentía era solo el comienzo de eso y cuando sucedía eso necesitaba estar solo. No quería que alguien saliese herido como en aquella ocasión, solo rogaba por llegar al baño y que nadie estuviera ahí.

El pequeño rubio corría todo lo que le era posible; su vista empezaba a nublarse, sus sentidos aumentaban y disminuían a una velocidad vertiginosa, todo el tren giraba a sus pies y el dolor resultaba tan terrible que todo su cuerpo ardía. Las venas de sus sienes amenazaban con reventarse y provocarle un neurisma, las ganas de gritar eran insoportables, sus labios estaban rojos y se los mordía con gran fuerza para no gemir; la sangre brotaba de ellos y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de dolor y de impotencia, de desconcierto, de terror y pánico. ¿Cuanto tiempo duraría esta vez¿Cuanto tiempo tendría que soportar todo ese dolor? Él gritaba por dentro y su grito era terrible y desgarrador. Pero era un grito de ayuda que nunca pronunciaría, sabía que de su boca ni un sonido emanaba. Ni emanaría jamás.

Con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban logro llegar al baño casi arrastrándose. Ya no lograba distinguir prácticamente nada cuando entró en la pequeña habitación del baño, cuando cerró la puerta y se desplomo en el suelo, aferrando sus rodillas contra su pecho, sollozando y suplicando por una muerte rápida y sin tanto dolor, o caer en la dulce inconciencia; pero eso no era una opción para él, pues la ultima vez que perdió el conocimiento algo terrible ocurrió, y no deseaba mas cargas para su conciencia... Debía soportar el dolor, dolor que a cualquiera llevaría a la locura, un dolor mas allá del limite humano. Era como si su cuerpo estuviera conteniendo una cascada de energía, como si su ser entero quisiera salir de él de la manera mas dolorosa posible.

El rubio seguía aferrándose en una posición fetal, empapado en sudor, lágrimas y sangre, cuando alguien intempestivamente entro en el baño. El recién llegado, jadeando y con las piernas flaqueando por el esfuerzo de correr tanto, como si la vida se le separara si no lo hiciera, se arrodillo junto al cuerpo tembloroso del orgulloso niño y lo tomó entre sus brazos, acercándolo a su regazo. Lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, susurrándole palabras de consuelo, tratando de calmar al pequeño chico, limpiando su frente del sudor y del húmedo cabello.

En cuanto el recién llegado tomó al rubio, este sintió una fuerte necesidad de gritar; el calor que emanaba le parecía familiar, pero no lo reconocía. Las manos del desconocido parecían aliviar el ardor de su piel, y su voz le pareció conocida; era tan suave y llena de preocupación... Algo en su garganta amenazaba con salir, pero no era un intento de hablar o gritar. Era como si su alma quisiera salir de él por su boca.

El joven que abrazaba al rubio levanto el rostro de éste y su mirada verde se topo con los ojos grises más desgarradores y suplicantes que nunca imaginó. Tal vez el instinto fue lo que opero en esa ocasión, pero al ver los labios rojos y húmedos no pudo detener los suyos, y la súplica nunca pronunciada por el pálido chico llegó a él. En su interior sabía que debía hacerlo, que debía posar sus labios sobre los del rubio, que debía detener la sensación de que el alma del chico salía por su boca. Así que lo hizo. Con sus manos atrajo el rostro del niño y acerco su rostro al de él, y su boca se posó al fin sobre la otra; cuando el rubio lo sintió, abrió sus labios y una fuerte luz emanó del pálido chico, una increíble carga de energía que entró en el joven de verdes ojos.

El tiempo se detuvo por un instante; ni un sonido, ni un movimiento, solo un gran silencio y una sensación de paz y calma. Era como si las penas de los jóvenes desaparecieran; esa luz parecía purificar las almas de los chicos, lo cubría todo, la sensación de plenitud y de alegría los embargo por completo, y solo por un instante les pareció que el mundo no existía, que nada mas importaba, solo ellos dos. Fue un instante, un solo instante, pero en ese insignificante instante sus almas se fusionaron y la luz se incremento hasta el punto de cegarlos. Y cuando la luz se hizo mas intensa, desapareció súbitamente y ambos se separaron. Un segundo después, perdieron el conocimiento.

continuara... ( al menos eso creo)


	2. Chapter 2

saludos, antes que nada debo aclarar que el cap anterior tuvo un ligero cambio, ya que el archivo que subi, no estaba completo y por logica si no lo leen de nuevo no se entendera este. disculpen las molestias que esto les ocacione. pero ya esta corregido. haaa es que no sabo mucho ingles y me confundo de botones XDDD. como sea espero sus comentarios sobre que les parece la historia y si algo les confunde no duden en preguntar

nuevamente "Gracias por leer" y mil mas a los que "comentan"

* * *

El camino del destino

( esto significa salto de tiempo)

Habían pasado muy pocos minutos desde que Harry entro en el baño, encontrando a un Draco muy indefenso y aterrado. El chico al que admiraba en secreto se encontraba en el suelo, en una posición por demás triste y desolada. ¿Como era posible que aquella persona a la que tanto admiraba se viera reducida a una miserable sombra de lo que era¿Quien podría haberle hecho eso¿Quien fue lo suficientemente ruin como para reducirlo de esa manera¿Por que estaba así¿Quien lo había herido tan gravemente¿Por qué¿Por qué alguien querría dañar a ese hermoso chico? Nunca, nunca perdonaría a quien tuviera la culpa de hacer sufrir a ese ángel.

En cuanto vio el cuerpo de aquel chico de cabellos plateados solo una idea cruzó por su mente: "Yo…yo… yo te protegeré, siempre estaré ahí para ti".

Como acto reflejo, como si toda su existencia misma estuviera resumida a estar ahí en ese momento, como si la única razón de su existencia estuviera destinada para estar en ese lugar, a esa hora y lugar, se acercó al cuerpo de Draco y lo tomo en sus brazos, mientras su mente repetía una y otra vez: "Te protegeré, siempre estaré ahí para ti…. siempre, siempre, siempre...".

Después de la luz, una gran soledad se apodero del desprevenido chico; la nada lo invadió por todos lados. La existencia y la realidad poco interesaban. Lo único, lo verdaderamente importante y maravilloso del mundo era que tenía entre sus brazos lo que realmente le importaba; entre sus brazos se encontraba todo aquello que él quería ser. Todo por lo que él daría la vida misma, la verdadera razón de su existencia se encontraba allí, y aquél cálido cuerpo valía cualquier sacrificio. Siempre estaría ahí para proteger a ese ser tan hermoso y desprotegido.

La sola idea de proteger, de desear con todas tus fuerzas proteger a alguien, sin interés alguno salvo la integridad del otro, muy pocas veces es ignorada por la magia; la verdadera magia, no los encantos, palabras, pociones o movimientos de varita. En esa ocasión, en silencio y sin mas que un simple deseo, se realizo un pacto. Un poderoso pacto, el cual fue sellado por un simple y tierno beso.

Una pequeña y hermosa gema broto de Harry; un pequeño cristal transparente con un pequeño punto de luz en su interior. Esa pequeña piedra parecida a un cuarzo era la prueba de que una poderosa magia se había realizado. Esa era la forma del pacto de la magia.

Habían pasado tan solo unos minutos desde que alguien lo había tomado en sus brazos, desde que un calor tierno y protector lo invadiera, y en el que unos verdes ojos lo miraran con una inmensa y protectora ternura. Su mente había repetido una y otra vez: "Ayuda… que alguien me ayude…por favor… ayúdenme".

Su vida siempre había sido un suplicio; toda su voluntad y su humanidad se encontraban en constante prueba, siempre deseando que alguien lo ayudara, lo protegiera, lo quisiera. Él nunca deseo que su vida fuera tan complicada. Lo que mas le entristecía era el no saber por que tenía que sufrir de esa manera.

Pero cuando esa mirada verde se encontró con la suya, supo que en ese momento y lugar era donde él pertenecía; que su vida llena de sufrimiento se encontraba dirigida para ese momento, para estar ahí, en los brazos de ese alguien que le hablaba con un inmenso cariño y que le brindaba un calor reconfortante. Alguien que se preocupaba por él no por ser un Malfoy, sino por ser él mismo.

El sentimiento de soledad que siempre lo acompañaba fue borrado por una intensa luz que lo llenaba todo y donde nada importaba; lo único realmente importante era que alguien lo tenía en sus brazos, que alguien lo estaba ayudando y protegiendo, que todo su dolor y sufrimiento eran olvidados. La realidad poco importaba. Lo único y lo verdaderamente maravilloso era que ya no se sentía solo, pues alguien estaba ahí para él, alguien que escucho sus plegarias y que le brindaba su corazón.

Un único deseo, una única plegaria invadía su mente.

"No me dejes, quédate conmigo para siempre…siempre…siempre".

El deseo de estar con alguien con todas tus fuerzas y corazón, el desear dar la vida misma para estar con aquella persona, el no importar el tener que seguir sufriendo o sufrir mas, y que esa persona en verdad desee estar contigo, esa intensidad de deseo y esa determinación muy pocas veces es ignorada por la magia; por la verdadera fuerza mágica que gobierna el mundo, donde las palabras, las pociones o las varitas de poco valor son, por que lo mas importante para la magia es que se desee con todas las fuerzas y que se esté dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias. En silencio y sin mas que un simple deseo se realizo un pacto, un poderoso pacto, el cual fue sellado por un simple y tierno beso.

De sus ensangrentados labios a causa de desviar la atención de su dolor a otro lado de su cuerpo, una pequeña y hermosa gema broto de Draco; un pequeño cristal transparente con un pequeño punto de luz en su interior. Esa pequeña piedra como si fuera un cuarzo era la prueba de que una poderosa magia se había realizado. Esa era la forma del pacto de la magia.

Dos hermosos y pequeños cristales transparentes brillaron con leve intensidad al encontrarse juntos; las gemas que recordarían el pacto que ahí se había consagrado.

( fin del fuera de tiempo)

Al cabo de unos minutos, Draco recobro el conocimiento. Se encontraba aterrado por el hecho de que había perdido la conciencia en el momento mas peligroso. En el momento en que "eso" se había activado, sus lagrimas no habían podido dejar de fluir de sus rojos ojos, no había podido pensar con claridad. ¿Que es lo que había ocurrido? Solo recordaba una intensa luz, y luego una sensación de paz y quietud como nunca antes había experimentado. Alguien lo había tomado entre sus brazos… pero parecía todo tan lejano, como si fuera un sueño.

En cuanto pudo poner en orden sus pensamientos, noto algo que lo dejo helado: había alguien además de él en esa habitación. Alguien estaba sobre él; lo único que podía ver era un cabello oscuro como la noche.

"No, por favor… por favor… no puede pasar de nuevo¿que es lo que he hecho¿qué ha pasado? No quiero que se repita todo otra vez..."

Esa persona estaba apoyada en su pecho. Como pudo separo al chico de él, pero algo le molestaba en la espalda; era el brazo del chico. En cuanto lo vio, sus lagrimas acudieron al instante. Aquella persona que estaba tirada en el suelo por culpa de él era ni mas ni menos que Harry Potter, el chico que le había despreciado tan solo unos minutos atrás. ¿Por que él se encontraba precisamente ahí¿Que es lo que había hecho¿Lo había herido o matado? "¿Que pasará ahora¿Si está muerto, que pasara conmigo? Me castigaran, ahora si me encerraran por siempre… ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?".

Sus lágrimas caían cálidas y fluidas por el rostro de Harry; su hermoso y calido rostro estaba húmedo por sus lágrimas. Sus manos temblorosas secaron con una gran ternura las pálidas mejillas del chico de ojos verdes.

En cuanto las delicadas manos del chico de cabellos rubios tocaron el rostro de Harry, este abrió sus ojos, y lo primero que vio fue a su admirado chico de ojos plateados como la luna. No pudo dejar de esbozar una tierna sonrisa.

Antes de que pudiese pronunciar una palabra sintió en sus labios un cuerpo extraño; pero lo que fuera era cálido. Con mucho cuidado saco de su boca una pequeña gema alargada y transparente con un pequeño punto de luz. La miro por un momento y la dejo en su mano; entonces hablo:

-Tal parece que he muerto… pero debo confesar que le han hecho una mala publicidad a la muerte. Pensé sería horrible, pero un hermoso ángel ha venido a darme la bienvenida- pronuncio el chico de cabellos negros con voz tierna y suave, tan dulce como el mejor caramelo. -Si esto es así, no parece tan malo morir ¿verdad?-

Al igual que Harry, cuando Draco quiso responder sintió en su boca algo desconocido; era duro pero calido, y con rapidez decidió sacar aquel cuerpo extraño. Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos pudo observar que era una pequeña piedra alargada y transparente con un pequeño punto de luz. La guardo en su bolsillo y respondió al chico que tenia enfrente:

-No, gracias a Dios no estas muerto- pronuncio Draco con voz aliviada. "Un momento... un momento¡él acaba de decir que yo era un hermoso ángel! Pero que atrevido de su parte... aunque me siento muy feliz de que dijera eso. ¿Por qué será? Bueno, de momento eso no importa, hay que ver en que estado se encuentra. Luego tendremos momento para aclarar eso… pero… me siento muy contento" -¿Estas bien¿no te paso nada?- pregunto el rubio con preocupación en su voz.

-Estoy bien, lo que mas me apura en estos momentos es saber si tú estas bien- confeso Harry- cuando entré estabas tirado en el piso y la verdad me asuste un poco... creí que te habían hecho algo.

-No, no me paso nada. Solo me sentía mal del estomago, eso es todo- mintió Draco.

-Pues eso no lo creo, estabas temblando y te veías muy mal. No me mientas por favor, solo quiero ayudarte- resoplo el chico de cabellos negros.

-Ya te dije que no tengo nada, me sentía mal del estomago- pronunció el rubio con un tono de voz suave y calmado. -Agradezco el que te hayas preocupado por mi, pero eso es todo. Lamento mucho que estuvieras aquí y me viera en ese estado, pero ya paso. Puedes retirarte y olvidar lo que paso.

-No, no me voy de aquí hasta que no me expliques bien lo que paso; esa luz y esa sensación jamás las podré olvidar. Contesta¿que esta pasando aquí?. Me preguntaste si me encontraba bien¿no es así? Eso quiere decir que algo me pudo haber pasado. Al menos creo que tengo derecho a saberlo- reto el chico de ojos verdes con mucha determinación en su mirada.

-Bien, bien… en primer lugar no tengo nada que responderte, por que se supone que un baño es un lugar privado. Yo estaba aquí solo por que estaba vomitando. Que¿acaso eso es delito? Y si estaba cerrado al menos pudiste haber tocado... eso me lleva a preguntar¿qué diablos viniste hacer¿me estabas espiando?- contesto Draco muy molesto y con una mirada avasallante.

-No, para nada, yo… tenía muchas ganas de orinar- contesto Harry ligeramente turbado. "La verdad es que ni yo mismo se porque vine... algo en mi corazón me lo ordenó".

-Ya veo... así que fue simple casualidad. Pero en algo tienes razón: te debo una explicación de lo que paso, así como tú de por que despreciaste mi ofrecimiento. Eso nos deja en un claro empate¿no lo crees?- contesto el rubio con una amplia sonrisa.

-Te equivocas… la verdad es que ni siquiera yo se porque no acepte tu ofrecimiento, pero algo es cierto, y es que no estabas mal del estomago- protesto el chico de cabellos negros mientras se acercaba al rubio y le tomaba de los hombros. -Se bueno y dime que paso.

-Es algo muy difícil de entender incluso para mi, y es mas difícil de explicar- contesto el chico de ojos plateados. -Solo puedo decirte que yo… yo… estoy maldito.

Terminó de decir esto cuando la puerta del baño se volvió a abrir. El intruso era el pelirrojo mas pequeño de los Weasley, y por su expresión agitada y respiración confusa se podía intuir que había llegado corriendo.

-Harry, date prisa. estamos por llegar al castillo – pronunció el pelirrojo, pero cuando pudo ver claramente se percato que había alguien mas en el pequeño baño. - ¿Pero qué diablos hace Malfoy aquí? -Sabía que era muy raro, pero de eso a espiar a los chicos, jamás lo hubiese pensado- Ya veo, lo seguiste hasta aquí para golpearlo¿no es cierto? Eso es de lo mas bajo, atacar a una persona cuando esta desprevenida- censuró el pecoso chico.

-¿Pero que dices, Ron? Él no me atacó- respondió Harry.

-¿Entonces por que tienes sangre en los labios y en la túnica?- contesto Ron, señalando la ropa de Harry.

Parecía que tenía razón; había sangre en sus labios y en la ropa, pues había besado a Draco, quien tenía una herida en la boca producto del esfuerzo por no gritar. Si no se aclaraba esto, podría tener serias consecuencias tanto para Harry como para Draco; ellos no podrían explicar lo que había pasado, incluso ni siquiera lo entendían. Pero si negaban la historia de Ron, la otra explicación sería que se estaban besando. "¿Qué debo hacer?" pensaba Draco, hasta que decidido, tomo a Harry por la túnica y se aproximo a él muy cerca, tomando desprevenido al chico de cabellos oscuros y poniéndolo ligeramente nervioso.

"¿Acaso me dará un beso en la presencia de Ron? Esto sería confirmar algo¿pero que piensa?" pensó Harry. Pero de repente, Draco asesto un duro puñetazo en la boca del estomago del chico, dejándolo sin aire, aparte de aturdido y muy desconcertado; le había golpeado con mucha fuerza. Tal vez Ron si tenía razón: él era una mala persona.

Harry se había desplomado. Draco se arrodilló y levanto el rostro del chico de ojos verdes, los cuales estaban ligeramente rojos; lágrimas empezaban a fluir de ellos. Harry solo pensaba "¿Porqué¿porqué?"

-En verdad lo lamento, pero es la única salida- pronuncio Draco como un ligero murmullo, y con verdadero dolor en sus palabras.

Después de esto se levantó y amenazó a Harry con una fuerte y firme voz.

- ¡Esto es lo que te mereces por desafiar a un Malfoy! Esto es solo el comienzo, prepárate por que voy a hacer de tu vida una pesadilla.

- ¡Cállate Malfoy! Harry no está solo y yo te haré pagar por esto- desafió Ron, que estaba en verdad colérico. Cuando se iba a lanzar contra Draco, unos brazos le detuvieron.

- Idiota, yo tampoco estoy solo. ¿No es cierto, Crabbe y Goyle?- contesto Draco, con una amplia y mezquina sonrisa.

-Cierto- contestaron al unísono el par que tenía sujeto a Ron, el cual no dejaba de agitarse y patalear con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Ya verás, Malfoy¡Esto no se quedará así! Eres muy valiente con tu escolta, pero eres de lo mas bajo¡Me las vas a pagar!

-¡Jajajajajaja, que divertido eres Weasley! Pero ya me tengo que ir, estamos próximos al castillo y tengo que cambiarme.

-¿Que demonios pasa aquí? Dejen en paz a Ron, par de idiotas- gritó una chica de cabellos castaños mientras apuntaba con la varita- ¡Oh si no me las pagaran!

-Mira que escena más conmovedora, tu novia vino a salvarte, Weasley- retó Draco con una sonrisa- Esta bien, déjenlo chicos. Tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer.

-¡No, no te irás tan fácilmente Draco¡Tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar!- gritó Harry, quien apenas se había recobrado del artero golpe.

-Estaré esperando Potter, pero ya sabes las consecuencias- respondió el muchacho de ojos plateados. -Vamonos chicos, dejemos este patético lugar.

Con paso firme y seguro Draco se dirigió a su cabina, y en el transcurso del trayecto no pronuncio ninguna palabra. Con su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón jugaba con la piedrita que había aparecido en su boca; su escolta tampoco pregunto nada, pues conocían como era el rubio. No diría nada hasta que a él no le placiera, y solo entonces podrían preguntar.

Cuando entraron en el cubículo del tren, Draco se sentó suave y elegantemente en el primer asiento que encontró.

-¿Podrían pasarme mi túnica?- habló el rubio- Y ya que estamos pidiendo cosas, una pregunta¿Qué diablos hacían ahí?

-Pues… verás, te estabas tardando algo y luego vimos una luz muy brillante y nos asustamos, por que era la misma luz que vimos en tu casa. Después de eso nos asustamos, así que fuimos a buscarte- confeso Goyle.

-Así fue, recordamos que después de que eso paso en tu casa, las cosas fueron muy agitadas, gritos y gente entrando y saliendo; aún no sabemos que paso, pero de algo estamos seguros: paso algo malo. Aunque tu nunca nos dices nada- completo Crabbe.

-Buen argumento, pero no paso nada. Y eso es todo lo que deben saber- ordeno Draco- De todas formas les agradezco su preocupación.

- ¿Y que fue lo que paso en el baño?- pregunto el obeso de Goyle.

-Como ya les dije, es todo lo que deben saber- concluyó Draco.

- Pero… esta bien. Has lo que quieras- respondió Crabbe, visiblemente molesto.

-Así me gusta. Después de todo, es mejor que no sepan mas de lo que saben; aunque no lo crean, los estoy protegiendo- contestó el rubio en tono paternalista. -Bien, estamos a punto de llegar al castillo, y lejos de lo que parecía ser un tortuoso camino, se ha tornado muy interesante. Creo que este camino valdrá la pena seguirlo- culminó el rubio, hablando mas para si mismo, ya que sus acompañantes no entendieron ni una sola palabra.

En la habitación del baño, se llevaba a cabo una recapitulación de hechos.

- Harry¿te encuentras bien¡Ese idiota de Malfoy es basura! Te lo dije, no se puede confiar en esa gente- prácticamente gritaba el pelirrojo.

- Ron, ya basta¿quieres dejar eso por favor? Cada persona tiene su propia razón de ser y no debemos apresurarnos en sacar conclusiones erróneas; no dejemos que nuestras vísceras dominen nuestra razón- respondió el ojiverde con una pequeña sonrisa, y con una voz tan suave como una cálida brisa de verano.

- Apoyo a Harry, debemos tener la cabeza fría y analizar la situación- secundo la pequeña de cabellos castaños.

- Francamente querida, creo que ambos cojeamos del mismo pie. Al menos yo no amenacé con una varita- respondió Ron con verdadera diversión.

- Al menos se usarla- se limitó a responder la chica, que al igual que Ron, se divertía de lo lindo haciendo enojar al pelirrojo.

- Hermione, te agradezco que estuvieras aquí para terminar con esa charada, de lo contrario no se lo que hubiese ocurrido- agradeció Harry con su ya habitual tono de voz- Pero¿sabes? Hay algo que me llama poderosamente la atención. ¿Como haces siempre para aparecer en el momento mas oportuno?

La chica palideció por un momento y dirigió una rápida y furtiva mirada al pelirrojo, la cual no paso desapercibida por el chico de cabellos negros. Harry solo sonrió y no insistió en su pregunta.

- Bueno chicos, terminaré de arreglarme en el compartimiento. Me adelanto y los dejo para que puedan discutir a gusto- Harry sonrió muy cómplice con la chica y se marcho del baño con paso firme y seguro, jugando con algo en su bolsillo y dejando atrás a su recién amigo y a su salvadora.

Cuando Harry estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para que no pudiera escuchar, Ron por fin rompió el silencio.

- Te agradezco el que "oportunamente"como bien te hizo ver Harry acudieras a nuestro rescate. Eso estuvo mal, pues en ningún momento solicite tu ayuda. Tu intromisión a retrazado mis planes, pequeña- habló Ron con una voz fría y sin esconder su enfado. Lo mas concluyente era esa fría mirada que paralizaba de puro terror. - Tu lugar esta claramente marcado y establecido, tu intromisión no estaba bajo ninguna circunstancia prevista- continuó el pelirrojo de manera implacable- Esto es imperdonable, creo que deberé hacerte recordar tu lugar en esta vida. Pero de alguna manera no resultó nada mal; es por ello que esta vez lo dejare pasar, pero de tu castigo, créeme que no te librarás.

- Yo solo quería ayudar. Y algo mas, "Rojo", a mi no me amenazas. Yo se qué eres y qué es lo que pretendes, así que no intentes amedrentarme- respondió la chica, respuesta de la impresión y con temple muy contundente – Si en parte te debo algo lo saldare, pero no tomes demasiada posesión de mi¿Esta claro?.

-Querida niña, yo solo te hacía ver tu error de calculo. No lo tomes a mal, era solo una broma¿acaso me crees capaz de algo?- sonrió el pelirrojo, y su mirada cambio por una absolutamente inocente.

- Yo solo estaba ayudando a un chico a encontrar su sapo- respondió la chica de cabellos castaños.

- Sapo que curiosamente se encuentra petrificado en tu bolsillo¿no es así?- debatió el pelirrojo- Debo decir que es una gran excusa para espiar a gusto¿no te parece?

- Cierto, es una gran excusa, pero la idea no fue mía, fue toda tuya, mi querido "Rojo". Yo solo hice lo que me pediste- se limitó a responder la chica- Solo hago mi parte y disculpa si interfiero en tus planes, pero si no me dices lo que pretendes, creo que seguirán ocurriendo incidentes como este¿no crees?

- Que bueno que lo reconoces. Es hora de continuar con el plan. Ésta ultima parte no estaba prevista, pero creo que podremos sacar mucho provecho y dar un fuerte salto en lo planeado- habló el chico de pecas- La idea original era crear el rumor de que Harry despreció a Malfoy, pero ahora gracias al ruido que provocaste, podemos hacer mas creíble el rumor. Seguirás buscando el sapo y mostraras un rostro preocupado; la gente te preguntara el por qué y contaras lo que sucedió en el baño, claro, haciendo énfasis en el que el responsable fue Malfoy y procurando no verte involucrada. No es conveniente que te identifiquen rápidamente; aún queda mucho por hacer y no puedes perder credibilidad.

- Bien, asumo que tal vez cometí un error, pero como siempre, sabes sacar provecho. Así lo haré. No te preocupes, nadie sospechara nada y si lo hicieran, tu te encargarías de ello. ¿No es cierto, "Rojo"?- terminó la chica, y salió de la habitación guiñando un ojo al otro.

- Nunca lo dudes, mi preciosa niña- sonrió el pelirrojo, con un extraño y terrible brillo en sus ojos.

continuara... ( ya no toy tan seguro XDDD)

* * *

hola a tods una vez mas nos encontramos en esta breve continuación, le agradezco profundamente a aquells que me han escrito aunque solo sean pocos, me alegra mucho el que hayan dignado a escribir esto me da ánimos

Sean pacientes y no duden en comunicarme si algo les parece confuso

Cualquier comentario será bien recibido si no me escriben me contenta ver que al menos leen mi historia

Bueno eso es todo nos leemos en el proximo cap


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo: 3.- Bifurcacion  
Autor: lios hijo del caos  
E-mail: Creo que de momento es R, pero aumentara gradualmente con la historia (lo prometo)  
Pareja Harry/Draco  
Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno solo intelectual ( ja' me acabo el cerebro, palabra de niño explorador; ahora que lo pienso nunca fui niño explorador), ya ven se me acaba)  
NA: Este capitulo no esta beteado, pero ya me urgia subirlo luego de mucho tiempo ke no actualizo " disculpen"

* * *

BIFURCACION

Camino a su compartimiento Harry avanzaba a paso acelerado y seguro, su caminar era como una melodía de seguridad y aplomo; el clásico talón-punta dando un énfasis en los talones daba un toque de confianza en si mismo, pero una vez que estuvo en su cuarto del tren se dejo caer en un sillón, su cuerpo temblaba y un calido escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y el origen de ello eran sus labios, la fuente de esa reacción tan poco conocida por su cuerpo y su ser. Era un suave y delicioso hormigueó que le recorría, pero de pronto se levanto de su letargo y sacudió su cabeza, su seguridad volvió a presentarse y se dispuso a dar los toques finales a sus cosas para cuando el tren llegara a donde tuviera que llegar.

Este mundo para el era nuevo, sin embargo el anterior en el que vivía siempre le pareció nuevo, no tuvo la oportunidad antes de viajar en un tren común y ahora estaba en uno mágico, desconocía los protocolos a seguir para cuando arribaran, nadie le explico, pero aun con esa incertidumbre no perdería la oportunidad de conocer algo nuevo, de sorprenderse de las maravillas que día a día se le presentaban, de pronto el tren se detenía de manera suave y en el ultimo momento para en seco, lo que provoco que nuevamente se viera recibido por el cómodo sillón.

Por un momento se sintió ridículo por su abrupta caída, no sabia por que pero el siempre se había sentido vigilado, a veces le parecía patético pensarlo¿Quién lo vigilaría a el, si era tan simple que no valía la pena; pero ahora ese pensamiento cambio al saber algo mas de sus orígenes, esa sensación de permanente vigilancia, la uso a su favor ya que al sentirse vigilado se comportaba como un niño bueno, no daba problema y aparentaba madurez, pero la verdad es que el no era así el era diferente en muchos mas aspectos que cualquier imaginara, tanto que el aun no se conocía plenamente pero estaba seguro que lo haría y tal vez mas pronto de lo que imaginaba, por que ahora el mundo estaba a sus pies.

Un verdadero mundo de oportunidades se le acababa de presentar y seria realmente tonto si no lo aprovechaba, sabia que a la gente le gustaban las desgracias, que la compasión y la lástima eran un arma muy poderosa para las masas, lo vivió y aprendió en el colegio, la gente mayor siempre le sonreía y lo ayudaba, le facilitaba la vida, solo aquellos que eran muy necios o demasiados desconfiados no caían en esa farsa, pero no importaba eso le daba mas realce a su condición de niño desvalido.

La llegada de Ron, el pobretón de familia antigua le fue casi providencial, claro a la gente le gusta las personas sencillas y si se relaciona con los de clase baja lo mirarían con mayor admiración, era una verdadera pena que el pequeño rubio fuera demasiado creído y mas aun que su apellido estuviera manchado y tachado por la clase pobre del mundo mágico, esa amistad no le convenía socialmente hablando y por ende a sus planes. Si en verdad era una pena, por que el admiraba a ese chico y ahora se sentía de alguna manera unido a el, le preocupaba su condición cualquiera que esta fuera, pero debía tener cuidado en su proceder no podía permitir que le vieran de otra forma el debía ser a falta de otro termino "Perfecto".

-"Hablando del pobre diablo y este que se aparece" – pensó Hary al ver la pelirroja cabellera entrando al compartimiento del tren.

- Harry, que haces sentado, levántate ya llegamos a la estación y debemos agruparnos a fuera- dijo el pelirrojo en tono divertido y ansioso  
- Haaa… si… estaba descansando un poco- contesto el chico de cabellos negros con una calida sonrisa en sus labios  
- Oeee, Harry me gustaría mucho que quedáramos en la misma casa, me agradas mucho y no se, es mejor que si te toca con ese pálido de Malfoy, recuerda que el te amenazo y no creo que lo quieras tener muy cerca – soltó el pecoso de repente- a demás es muy problabe que entre a Sliteryn, y ya sabes lo que la gente piensa de esa casa.  
- Bueno, según tu me dijiste hay un procedimiento que escapa de nuestras manos para pertenecer a una casa¿Ho no?; y otra cosa no creas que con esas palabras me vas a manipular para ser amigos - respondió Harry con rostro serio y voz neutra

El pelirrojo palideció de inmediato, no pensó que sus palabras se tomaran de esa forma, creía que no lo notaria pero así fue, el muchacho leyó sus intenciones, eso era algo que no se esperaba, solo logro articular unas palabras ya que se conmocionó al encontrar claramente a una persona muy perspicaz

-yo… no… jamás…como crees…

-jajajajaja, era broma, claro que me gustaría mucho que fuéramos a la misma casa- respondió Harry con una cándida sonrisa

- eres muy cruel lo sabias, me va a costar mucho seguirte el ritmo de tus bromas- finalizo el pecoso con un gran alivio que no fue descubierto, solo estaban bromeando y aunque le molestara era mejor a quedar en evidencia

Rápidamente Harry se puso de pie y cogio al pelirrojo de la mano y lo jalo a la salida más próxima, estaba ansioso de ver la estación de conocer una parte más de este mundo mágico donde el era la estrella

Los jóvenes del tren salían como hormigas en un picnic, algo desorientados los mas pequeños, hasta que entre el bullicio una voz grave y potente llamo la atención de los pequeños y mas grandes.

- los de primero, júntense aquí- indico un Hombre alto y robusto, demasiado alto para ser ignorado.

Cuando Harry escucho esa voz corrió con más fuerza al encuentro de ese hombre y con una gran sonrisa lo saludo

- Hagrid ¿Cómo llegaste, no te vi en el tren- dijo el pequeño de cabellos negros  
- Harry, muchacho que bien te ves con tu uniforme- respondió el hombre evadiendo gentilmente la pregunta- y ¿Quién es tu amigo pelirrojo, me imagino que es un wesley.  
- Si, es un wesley y se llama Ron, contesto Harry alzando la mano de ron y revolviendo el cabello pelirrojo de este.  
- Mucho…gusto…señor- fue el torpe saludo del pecoso  
- No me digas señor, llámame Hagrid- pidió el enorme hombre de cabellos negros y espesa barba- adelántense a ese claro enseguida los alcanzo con los demás niños.  
- Seguro, te esperamos ahí no tardes- dijo Harry a la vez que se encaminaba al lugar indicado y arrastrando nuevamente al pelirrojo

En el camino, la expresión de Ron cambio, estaba muy sorprendido del tamaño de ese hombre y la facilidad de Harry para relacionarse con la gente

-oeee Harry, ese hombre ¿donde lo conociste?- pregunto al fin el pecoso  
- te había comentado de el, el fue el que me busco de casa de mis tíos y me ayudo a comprar mis cosas- contesto el pelinegro mirando muy sorprendido el paisaje  
- oee y no se te hizo extraño, es decir míralo es enorme- dijo el pelirrojo un poco exaltado  
- bueno, la verdad no se, lo que es normal para mi tal vez no lo sea para ustedes; y como el viene de este mundo pues la verdad pensé que eso era normal, total quien soy yo o que se yo que es normal en este mundo- dijo Harry un poco aburrido  
- si, tienes razón en este mundo pasan cada cosa- contesto el pelirrojo con una divertida sonrisa y corriendo al claro donde se reunirían los demás alumnos

En muy poco tiempo la mayoría de los niños se encontraron en el punto de reunión, y una chica de cabellos castaños jalaba a otro chico rollizo de cabellos negros hasta donde se encontraban Harry y Ron.

- rojo, hasta que te encuentro- dijo la chica con una coqueta sonrisa y un brillo especial en sus ojos  
- ¿Me buscabas?; ¿a mi¿y para que tu?- devolvió el pecoso con rubor en sus mejillas  
- bueno… ya vez que…bueno quería disculparme otra vez por mi actuación en el baño, tu sabes no quiero que lo tomes a mal- contesto la castaña con rubor  
- ¿baños, tu me dijiste que estabas buscando mi sapo- hablo el chico rollizo con voz ligeramente decepcionada- no creí que estuvieras ligando  
- no, no es eso, mira es que…- la chica tartamudeo, era otro el que mal entendía  
- es que nos ayudo en una pequeña pelea- hablo Harry al fin con voz suave y serena cautivando al pequeño rollizo  
- una pelea¿con quien?- devolvió el pequeño con voz vacilante y tímida  
- olvídalo, ya paso gracias a ella, es mi heroína- contesto el pelirrojo con un gesto de inclinación y tomando la mano de la castaña para depositar un ligero y casto beso en ella, haciendo que se tornara su expresión de sorpresa a vergüenza

Una vez terminado el ligero ósculo, Harry y Ron soltaron una suave risa, la venganza del pecoso estaba consumada y el ambiente se torno muy relajado, de pronto el rollizo mudo su expresión de confusión por otra de sorpresa.

- tu¿tu eres Harry Potter verdad?- soltó el pequeño con entusiasmo, no podía creerlo estaba hablando con el "niño que vivió", el ser mas famoso del mundo mágico  
- si soy yo¡ha! este día no hago otra cosa que presentarme y eso que la mayoría de la gente no lo necesita, pero yo si necesito que la gente se presente- dijo Harry acercándose al pequeño y tomándolo del hombro, no podía evitarlo le gustaba mucho sentir que la gente se perturbaba por su presencia y disfrutaba poniendo nerviosa a la gente.  
- Ha…este…yo me llamo…se que tengo nombre… espera…- el pequeño no podía articular un pensamiento coherente, ese chico le perturbaba demasiado lo veía tenia algo especial su manera de hablar y mirar era tan penetrante y calida casi podría jurar que no lo veía a el, veía su alma- haagggg, me llamo…Neville si es Neville espera también tengo apellido es… longbotton, si me llamo Neville Longbotton  
- En cantado de conocerte Neville¿te puedo llamar Neve? es que es mas fácil así¿no crees?- dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa  
- Claro, puedes llamarme como quieras- confirmo el rollizo no pudiendo negar nada a esa sonrisa  
- Entonces Harry¿te puedo llamar "rayito"?es mas divertido- dijo la castaña muy divertida por su ocurrencia y el rostro de perplejidad del pelirrojo cuando escucho este mote  
- Mi salvadora usted puede bautizarme como le plazca- convino Harry muy divertido por el mote, el ya había tenido varios y los odiaba, "huérfano, maldito, enfermo, raro, maric…, etc.; pero este era muy divertido y nada ofensivo así que le gusto que sus nuevos amigos le tomaran tanta confianza

Los cuatro empezaron a reír de buena gana, era muy divertido estar así, jóvenes y con ocurrencias muy locas, de pronto una gran sombra los cubrió, era el Enorme hombre de cabellos negros y espesa barba.

- a ver jóvenes ajúntense de cuatro en cuatro y síganme por favor- demando el enorme ser- y Harry tu vienes conmigo  
- claro ¿a donde vamos?- contesto el pelinegro  
- vamos a un pequeño atracadero llegaremos por agua al castillo- dijo el hombre con una picara sonrisa que se ensancho cuando vio los rostros de los otros niños  
- ¿por agua, yo nunca me he subido a un bote?- dijo "neve" con un dejo de miedo en su voz  
- No te preocupes, la heroína "mine" estará a bordo y cuidara de ti- contesto el pelirrojo muerto de risa por el mote que el pensó para la chica  
- ¿mine?- gruño la castaña  
- claro, es mas fácil y divertido así ¿Ho no?- continuo "rayito" muy divertido por la expresión de la chica  
- lo que sea, vamos- dijo la chica con falsa molestia pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, el chico "rojo" le puso un apodo y ella amo este mote

Todos los chicos avanzaron rápido y emocionados, salvo el pequeño Neve que aunque no estaba muy convencido decidió ir, total el gran Harry Potter ahora "rayito" estaría en el mismo bote y eso le garantizaba algo de seguridad.  
Cuando llegaron al pequeño embarcadero Hagrid indico que los grupos de cuatro subieran a los botes, que estos se moverían solos y no temieran ya que estaban protegidos y no pasaba nada, así lo hicieron y el enorme hombre subió a otro un poco mas grande e insto a los que el llevaba a hacer lo mismo el primero en subir fue el rojo, seguido por mine y después rayito por ultimo neve estaba temeroso hasta que rayito tomo su mano y lo jalo hacia el, la calida y fuerte mano fue lo único que necesito para sentirse seguro y disfrutar el corto paseo.

Nunca antes Harry viajo en tantos transportes de hecho casi nunca salía, este mundo era maravilloso, las cosas se movían solas, los paisajes eran mágicos y todo este mundo pareciera que le amara y el amo este mundo que le abría los brazos con fuerza, con una fría ventisca y la sensación de vértigo cuando el bote se movía, el cielo abierto con estrellas mas brillantes que las que el podría recordar a ver visto jamás, las risas de los jóvenes y las expresiones de asombro cuando se aproximaron al castillo.

Una enorme y antigua construcción les daba la bienvenida con su majestuosa e imponente figura, un sin numero de torres y torrecillas ondeando banderillas al compás de la ventisca, la enorme luna derramando su luz sobre el castillo dándole una apariencia de magia y fantasía, como el pináculo de la fantasía de un niño que desea ser príncipe o rey, la enormidad del castillo te hacia sentir muy diminuto pero su luz te hacia sentir que estabas en un lugar donde todo es posible, la historia se veía en sus ventanas y estatuas que adornaban las cornisas. Una bella imagen para atesorar y para querer hacer tuya por siempre.

La algarabía y excitación de los niños se incrementaba mas conforme se aproximaban, una espesa y larga cortina de enredaderas y musgo ocultaba una entrada al embarcadero del castillo dando una sensación de misterio y aventura, y cuando un bote se aproximaba el telón se abría para dejar pasar al bote en turno, ocultando nuevamente el interior y emocionando al espectador que quiere ver mas.

Finalmente los niños llegaron al embarcadero, todos desembarcaron, de pronto el enorme guía se dirigió a sus acompañantes y pregunto si alguien sabia a quien le pertenecía un sapo, que acababa de ver y tomo en sus manos. Neville lo tomo en sus brazos y declaro que le pertenecía a el, y lo había perdido y no se explicaba el como llego hasta el castillo.

Ron dirigió una fugaz mirada a su compañera castaña, y le sonrió, esa chica era en verdad lista, realmente fue una genial adquisición pensó el pelirrojo

Los jóvenes reunidos se dirigieron a la escalinata del castillo, Ron, Harry, Hermione y un chico rubio pusieron un pie al mismo tiempo en la superficie de mármol del piso, tan pronto como los pies tocaron el castillo una poderosa luz recorrió las escaleras e invadió el recinto inundando con fuerza y cegando tanto a los que se encontraban en el interior como a los que estaban a fuera, un fuerte estremecimiento que recorrió desde la mazmorra mas profunda hasta la torre mas elevada del castillo recorriendo cada parte, cada habitación, cada partícula del mismo, encendiendo cada vela, con energía pura y radiante, y a si tan potente luz encendió el castillo brillando como un verdadero faro a los ojos de todos los presentes, tan eterno y tan instantáneo fue la duración de este brillo que opacaba toda estrella, toda luz salvo la del castillo, fugaz pero intenso la luz descendió de intensidad y volvió la normalidad del castillo.

- genial forma de dar la bienvenida- dijo Harry no asombrándose de lo ocurrido mas bien disfrutando de lo visto- Nunca había visto algo mas mágico, aun que casi no he visto pero dudo mucho que algo se asemeje  
- si es genial, no sabia que esto pasaba- dijo la castaña- y eso que me leí el libro de la historia del colegio y no mencionan nada de esto  
- a lo mejor es por que es una sorpresa para los de nuevo ingreso, no crees por eso no lo ponen en libro- dijo Ron con un extraño brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras dirigía su mirada al chico rubio de mirada fría- o puede que sea algo especial por mi llegada.  
- jajaja, seguramente, en todo caso es para alguien distinguido como yo- dijo el rubio con voz fría y de superioridad- es todo un honor para este colegio que yo asista y me recibe como se debe, por que crees remotamente que es para alguien tan insignificante como tu  
- Draco, no es necesario insultar a nadie- dijo Harry muy molesto, no tanto por lo dirigido a Ron, si no por que lo dijo con mucha fuerza para que todo mundo le oyera, de esta forma ya no le podría ser posible entablar amistad con el, era una pena en verdad que fuera así- solo bromeábamos, en todo caso si fuera por eso seria por mi no lo crees  
- presumido- contesto el rubio un poco molesto por ridiculizarlo frente a todos.

La batalla verbal pudo haber seguido, pero esta se vio interrumpida cuando las puertas de la escalinata se abrieron de par en par con ruido sordo y pesado dejando ver una figura alta y esbelta de una mujer de apariencia severa y mirada profunda, una mujer que inspiraba respeto y a la vez confianza; se dirigió al grupo que estaba discutiendo y con voz serena y autoritaria hablo

- jóvenes por favor guarden silencio y hagan una fila, cuando estén listos entraremos para comenzar la ceremonia de selección e inicio del ciclo lectivo- su forma de hablar no daba lugar a queja y de inmediato todos los niños sin excepción se formaron uno tras otro- bien listo síganme por favor y no se separen

Rápidamente la mujer emprendió la marcha con elegancia y soltura dueña de si misma y de todo lo que veía, los pequeños caminaban a prisa para seguir el paso a esa mujer que aunque no fuera tan joven tampoco parecía muy mayor, pronto llegaron aun una gran puerta de caoba tallada con exquisitos relieves de escudos de armas tan finamente tallados que parecían casi reales y deleitaba la pupila un trabajo excepcional sin duda.

Toco 3 veces y la hermosa puerta se abrió lenta y delicadamente, dando paso a la visión de una pequeña y redonda habitación finamente decorada de inmediato les indico que pasaran.

soy la profesora Minerva Mcgonagall, bienvenidos a Hogwarts- pronuncio la alta mujer con voz solemne- el banquete de inicio de año se llevara acabo en el salón comedor, pero antes que ocupen su lugar deben ser seleccionados para sus casas. La selección es una ceremonia muy importante por que mientras estén aquí sus casas serán como su familia, tendrán clases con el resto de la casa que les toque, dormirán en los dormitorios de sus casas y pasaran tiempo en la sala común de su casa.  
Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin, cada casa  
Ha producido notables magos y brujas, así pues cada triunfo que logren les hará ganar puntos, mientras que cada infracción a las reglas les restara puntos, al finalizar el año escolar, la casa que mas puntos tenga se hará merecedora de la copa de la casa un gran honor, espero que sean dignos representantes de la casa que les toque.  
Volveré cuando todo este listo, por favor esperen tranquilos

En cuanto la profesora salio de la habitación el nerviosismo era evidente en los niños, estaban temerosos de cómo seria la selección de casas, muchos ya tenían el estigma de pertenecer a la casa de sus padres, los menos repasaban hechizos por si tenían que hacer magia, los demás se arreglaban sus atuendos no sea que por estar desarreglados los regresaran, sin embargo solo cuatro chicos no parecían nerviosos, se les veía decididos y listos para el juicio al que se someterían en breve.

Estaban tan decididos que no notaron la llegada de seres transparentes hasta que el grito de una niña les hizo voltear, entonces las miradas del los cuatro se enfrentaron era tres miradas contra una de plata, el cual sonrió con suficiencia, rápidamente dos figuras regordetas se situaron detrás del chico rubio.

De pronto la puerta que dirigía al gran comedor, se abrió dando paso nuevamente a la profesora de vestido verde y apariencia severa, se dirigió a ellos con tal determinación que todos pensaron que era alguien con la que es no mejor tener problemas y nuevamente hablo.

- por favor, reagrúpense en una hilera y síganme

Rápidamente los niños se acomodaron; Ron detrás de un chico de cabello claro, Harry le siguió y después Hermione y así en hilera regresaron por el camino al vestíbulo rumbo a unas enorme puertas talladas en roble, igual finamente talladas y con marcos de oro en los escudos, si la anterior era bella esta era imponente en su magnificencia y con ruido pesado y sombrío se abrió lentamente, la visión que les ofrendaba era majestuosa, cuatro mesas de igual tamaño enormes, largas y gruesas, la iluminación era dada por velas largas y gruesas que flotaban en el aire el techo se mostraba como negro terciopelo salpicado por estrellas casi reales, dando un aire de mismismo y belleza. Harry escucho murmurar a Hermione que el techo estaba encantado para simular el cielo real del exterior, y que esto lo leyó en el libro de la historia del castillo.  
Frente a las enormes mesas había una igual de larga donde los adultos estaban sentados presidiendo el banquete, los había de todos tamaños y apariencias, de pronto la profesora se acerco a la mesa de honor y coloco un taburete y encima deposito con solemnidad un sombrero puntiagudo y de apariencia raído y viejo.  
Harry pensó que tal vez debía sacar un conejo de el, ya que era muy poco lo que conocía de este mundo y recordó que una vez vio que un mago sacaba uno de un sombrero, aunque este estaba muy remendado le pareció una idea muy divertida, pronto se fijo que todos los presentes dirigieron la mirada al sombrero y el imito el gesto.  
De pronto de una rasgadura cerca del borde salio una potente voz la rasgadura se abrió tan grande como una boca y una canción se escucho.

Puede que no sea Bonito, pero no me juzgues por lo que ves, por que yo si puedo juzgar por lo que veré, no hay nada en tu mente que no pueda ver, así que pruébame y yo te diré  
Donde debes estar eso veré yo, por que soy el sombrero seleccionador; Muéstrame tu corazón y anhelos, que te encausare a ellos  
Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor, donde los valientes están, su osadía, temple y caballerosidad tus triunfos engrandecerá  
Puedes estar en Hufflepuff, donde la justicia y lealtad tus amigos consagraran, en donde el trabajo pesado tu capacidad incrementara, la perseverancia es la meta final  
O tal vez tu mente apreciara la antigua sabiduría que Ravenclaw te obsequiara, donde las mentes dispuesta florecerán y dando conocimiento regocijan su entendimiento  
Pero si quieres amigos verdaderos en Slytherin debes estar, la gente astuta te ayudara alcanzar tus metas sin vacilar, para lograr tus fines el medio no importara  
Así que pruébame y no te arrepentirás, no tengas miedo que en mejores manos no podrás estar (aunque no tenga), por que soy el sombrero seleccionador y mi voz es mi misión

- así que te lo tienes que poner, voy a matar a Fred por que me dijo que la prueba dolía que maldito- dijo el pelirrojo suspirando de alivio  
- y yo que creía que debíamos sacar un conejo- hablo Harry mas relajado  
- yo igual lo pensé- secundo la castaña  
- por que un conejo no entiendo- dijo el pelirrojo perdido en la conversación  
- luego te contamos, pero es mejor ponérselo- concluyo Hary

La profesora McGonagall se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino.

—Cuando yo les llame, deberán ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que los seleccionen —dijo con voz solemne —. ¡ Abbott , Hannah!

Una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa.

— ¡HUFFLEPUFF!—gritó el sombrero.

La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse con los de Hufflepuff.

— ¡Bones, Susan!  
— ¡HUFFLEPUFF! —gritó otra vez el sombrero, y Susan se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Hannah.  
— ¡Boot, Terry!  
— ¡RAVENCLAW!

La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió esta vez. Varios Ravenclaws se levantaron para estrechar la mano de Terry, mientras se reunía con ellos.  
Brocklehurst, Mandy también fue a Ravenclaw, pero Brown, Lavender resultó la primera nueva Gryffindor, en la mesa más alejada de la izquierda, que estalló en vivas. Harry pudo ver a los hermanos gemelos de Ron, silbando.

Bulstrode, Millicent fue a Slytherin. Tal vez era la imaginación de Harry; después de todo lo que había oído sobre Slytherin, pero le pareció que era un grupo desagradable.

Comenzaba a sentirse decididamente mal. Recordó lo que pasaba en las clases de gimnasia de su antiguo colegio, cuando se escogían a los jugadores para los equipos. Siempre había sido el último en ser elegido, no porque fuera malo, sino porque nadie deseaba que Dudley pensara que lo querían.

— ¡Finch-Fletchley, Justin!  
— ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Harry notó que, algunas veces, el sombrero gritaba el nombre de la casa de inmediato, pero otras tardaba un poco en decidirse.

—Finnigan, Seamus. —El muchacho de cabello arenoso, que estaba muy cerca de Harry en la fila, estuvo sentado un minuto entero, antes de que el sombrero lo declarara un Gryffindor.  
—Granger, Hermione.

Hermione casi corrió hasta el taburete y se puso el sombrero, muy nerviosa.

— ¡GRYFFINDOR! —gritó el sombrero. Ron sonrió.

Cuando Neville Longbottom, el chico que perdío su sapo, fue llamado, se tropezó con el taburete. El sombrero tardó un largo rato en decidirse. Cuando finalmente gritó¡GRYFFINDOR, Neville salió corriendo, todavía con el sombrero puesto y tuvo que devolverlo, entre las risas de todos, a MacDougal, Morag.

Malfoy se adelantó al oír su nombre y de inmediato obtuvo su deseo: el sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza y gritó¡SLYTHERIN!

Malfoy fue a reunirse con sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle, con aire de satisfacción.  
Ya no quedaba mucha gente.

Moon... Nott... Parkinson... Después unas gemelas, Patil y Patil... Más tarde Perks, Sally-Anne... y, finalmente:

— ¡Potter; Harry!

Mientras Harry se adelantaba, los murmullos se extendieron súbitamente como fuegos artificiales.

—¿Ha dicho Potter?  
—¿Ese Harry Potter?

Lo último que Harry vio, antes de que el sombrero le tapara los ojos, fue el comedor lleno de gente que trataba de verlo bien. Al momento siguiente, miraba el oscuro interior del sombrero. Esperó.

—Mm —dijo una vocecita en su oreja—. Difícil. Muy difícil. Lleno de valor, lo veo. Tampoco la mente es mala. Hay talento, OH vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante... Entonces¿dónde te pondré?

Harry se aferró a los bordes del taburete y pensó: «En Slytherin no, en Slytherin no».

—En Slytherin no¿eh? —Dijo la vocecita—. ¿Estás seguro? Podrías ser muy grande, sabes, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino hacia la grandeza. No hay dudas¿verdad? Bueno, si estás seguro, mejor que seas ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Harry oyó al sombrero gritar la última palabra a todo el comedor. Se quitó el sombrero y anduvo, algo mareado, hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Estaba tan aliviado de que lo hubiera elegido y no lo hubiera puesto en Slytherin, contaba con eso para hacer realidad sus planes, que casi no se dio cuenta de que recibía los saludos más calurosos hasta el momento. Percy el prefecto se puso de pie y le estrechó la mano vigorosamente, mientras los gemelos Weasley gritaban: « ¡Tenemos a Potter¡Tenemos a Potter!».  
Podía ver bien la Mesa Alta. En la punta, cerca de él, estaba Hagrid, que lo miró y levantó los pulgares. Harry le sonrió. Y allí, en el centro de la Mesa Alta, en una gran silla de oro, estaba sentado Albus Dumbledore. Harry lo reconoció de inmediato, por el cromo de las ranas de chocolate. El cabello plateado de Dumbledore era lo único que brillaba tanto como los fantasmas.  
Y ya quedaban solamente tres alumnos para seleccionar. A Turpin, Lisa le tocó Ravenclaw, y después le llegó el turno a Ron. Tenía una palidez verdosa y Harry cruzó los dedos debajo de la mesa. Un segundo más tarde, el sombrero gritó¡GRYFFINDOR!

Harry aplaudió con fuerza, junto con los demás, mientras que Ron se desplomaba en la silla más próxima.

—Bien hecho, Ron, excelente —dijo pomposamente Percy Weasley, por encima de Harry, mientras que Zabini, Blaise era seleccionado para Slytherin. La profesora McGonagall enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Lo único que no le permitía disfrutar plenamente el resultado de su plan, era que el rubio quedara en otra casa, tal vez si hubiese estado en Gryffindor podría hacer las paces y ser amigos, pero no, tenia que entrar en Slytherin, se le complicaban las cosas el debía estar en esa casa por que Dumbledore era de ahí y el quería que la gente le apreciara mas, debía probar al mundo que el brillaba mas que otros, sin importar que tendría lo que tanto tiempo se le había negado y por desgracia el rubio no entraba en el, pero ya se las arreglaría para meterlo. Maldijo la bifurcación que se le presento entre decidir si acompañar al rubio o sus metas.

El pelirrojo estaba radiante, su plan estaba muy avanzado que el rubio estuviera en la casa rival le alegraba, estaría lejos de Harry y este no interferiría con Draco, si eso era lo que habia planeado metiendo ideas en el pelinegro para que no quisiera estar en Slytherin, la venganza estaba encausada su mascota castaña estaba en la misma casa, tuvo que usar mucha fuerza para manipular al sombero pero lo habia logrado, cuando hechizo el castillo y este brillo, el castillo se entrego a el junto con todo que habia dentro, y por si existía duda decidió el lugar de cada elemento en su tablero nada le detendría de su meta, no importaba que el siempre vencería.

Continuara ( eso kiero)

* * *

Saludos:

Antes que nada, se muy bien que no tengo excusa para la demora, asi que esta de mas que las de, sin embargo me he planteado la necesidad de ser mas constante con lo que empiezo es por ello que mi meta al menos sera la de actualizar un cap por mes ( no prometo pero lo intentare), agradesco mucho la paciencias claro si todavia hay alguien interesado como sea seguire el fic, no lo he abandonado.

Dedicado a Lanthir, esperamos ansiosos su retorno en este mundo del slash, no nos olvides

Lios  
p.d. eto no se si sea mucho pedir, pero unos cuantos comentarios serian excelente para mi autoestima; adioooo


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo:4.- Sendero  
Autor: lios hijo del caos  
E-mail: Clasificación: Creo que de momento es R, pero aumentara gradualmente con la historia (lo prometo)  
Pareja Harry/Draco  
Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno solo intelectual ( ja' me acabo el cerebro, palabra de niño explorador; ahora que lo pienso nunca fui niño explorador), ya ven se me acaba)  
NA: Este capitulo no esta beteado, pero ya me urgia subirlo luego de mucho tiempo ke no actualizo " disculpen"

* * *

Sendero

El ambiente de algarabía reinaba el recinto las dulces voces de los niños y adolescentes imperaba el ambiente de excitación y jubilo, un nuevo ciclo escolar se cernía sobre ellos, nuevos retos, nuevas amistades, quizás tal vez nuevo amor, una nueva aventura, grandes secretos todo lo imaginable y lo inimaginable estaba adelante esperando por ellos.

Todas las voces se sosegaron cuando el anciano mas amable y sabio del recito se puso de pie, las miradas de admiración y confianza se dirigieron a el, seguramente algo importante o sabio saldría de el.

-Mis queridos niños- pronuncio con voz solemne y orgullosa- este año que recién comienza espero que traiga lo mejor que desean, conocimiento, nuevas amistades, que sus sueños comiencen a tomar forma y que sus metas se vean alcanzadas por la alegría de sus corazones. Confíen en ustedes y sus compañeros por que más que sus amigos serán sus hermanos, todos son ahora parte de la gran familia que es el colegio. Y ahora antes de iniciar el banquete, unas palabras mas: "¡papanatas¡llorones¡baratijas¡pellizcos!… ¡muchas gracias!

Dicho esto el anciano director tomo asiento nuevamente y todo el comedor estallo en aplausos y silbidos, muchos los mas pequeños no sabían si reír o no, era raro pero divertido y se inclinaron por reír a todo pulmón.

-que divertido, estará un poquitin loco ¿no?- pregunto Harry con aire inseguro a Percy, quien estaba a su lado

-¿loco?- dijo Percy con un tono de indignación muy ligero- ¡es un genio¡el mejor mago del mundo, pero si esta un poquitin loco. ¿quieres papas Harry?

Harry se quedo con la boca abierta donde antes estaban los cubiertos de plata y platos de oro vacíos, exquisitos manjares aparecieron de pronto de la nada, o mas bien como por arte de magia. Como buen Huérfano mal alimentado, nunca había visto tanta comida tan apetitosa y olorosa, el dorado del pavo o el aroma del cerdo bañado en salsa de manzanas, los exquisitos pasteles de carne, las verduras hervidas bañadas en mantequilla, las pechugas de pollo rellenas de tocino y champiñones, las salsas de pimienta y cremas dulces, las codornices en salsa de rosas, las puntas de res asadas y champiñones fritos, un verdadero banquete de reyes. Y aunque Harry nunca había muerto de hambre tampoco estaba acostumbrado a tanta comida así que del asombro paso al desconcierto, era fácil acostumbrase a lo bueno, pero como todo niño que madura rápido comprende que lo bueno no dura para siempre, pero un sentimiento de alegría y convicción inflamo su pecho. "total es un banquete y hay que disfrutarlo" y se dispuso a llenar su plato con todas las cosas que mas le llamaban la atención, y todo era simplemente delicioso.

Los gemelos, estaban asombrados de ver comer también a Ron, comía con unas ansias y con autentica avidez, cualquiera pensaría que realmente estaba muriendo de hambre.

-Te has dado cuenta George, que Ron esta prácticamente devorando cada cosa que encuentra- le dijo el mellizo a su hermano en un susurro- en casa casi no come

-Si, me he dado cuenta, pero puede ser por que la comida la hace "mama" – respondió el gemelo, con igual tono de voz – ya sabes que Ron casi no pasa tiempo en casa y muy pocas veces se queda a comer.

-Tienes razón, extraño esos días, cuando éramos una verdadera familia¿acaso aun no olvida?

-¿Tu lo harías, yo creo que de ser yo no podría ni siquiera ver a los ojos después de eso, en verdad admiro a Ron, tiene una fuerza de voluntad enorme- declaro Fred con un brillo de orgullo- pero temo que su fuerza lo consuma algún día

-Silencio ustedes dos, los podría oír- interrumpió Percy con una ligera sonrisa- y ya saben de que humor se pone cuando los descubre cuchichiando sobre el.

-Solo nos preguntábamos por que comía tanto, eso era todo- gruño George

-Eso es tan obvio¿Ho es que no lo sintieron, creo que no, pues bien, esta muy hambriento por la magia que empleo para hechizar el castillo¿no sienten su abrazo en estos momentos?- observo Percy con un ligero brillo de superioridad- es tan obvio y ahora a callar, después hablamos.

Para el pelirrojo menor no paso desapercibida la pequeña y corta conferencia de los hermanos y cualquiera pensaría que solo hablaban trivialidades menos el que los conocía muy bien, pudo aprecia el asombro en la mirada de George y el orgullo en los de Fred, y claro la mirada de "yo lo se todo¡mensos!" de Percy. Y una gran nostalgia amenazaba con empañar su mirada.

Si, era tan fácil acudir a los recuerdos, pero estos traen tanto buenos sentimientos como grandes penas, a si que decidió mirar a otro lado, descubrió a la chica castaña, mirándolo con asombro, y comiendo muy delicadamente, luego pasó su mirada a Harry y lo encontró en pleno combate con Neve por una salchicha asada.

-suéltala, yo la vi primero- dijo Harry con una sonrisa traviesa y con un tenedor encajado en una esquina de la salchicha- es mía

-No tiene tu nombre "rayito"- dijo Neville con una sonrisa brillante, normalmente dejaría que cualquiera le hiciera algo, menos quitarle la comida- y es mía por que puse mi tenedor antes que tu.

-Tontos, es mía- y con un rápido moviendo de manos, Ron tomo la salchicha y la engullo de un bocado para asombro de los involucrados

En cuanto la salchicha dejo el plato, este se lleno nuevamente con más salchichas asadas, dejando a los niños como completos bobos. Neve y Rayito, se sonrojaron pasaron un rato ofreciendo muy cordialmente que se sirvieran

-primero tu

-no, primero tu

-insisto después de ti

-por favor tu primero

Hasta que Ron declaro que si no se servían él se las acabaría, poniendo fin a esa tonta platica

Cuando hubieron comido hasta la saciedad, los restos de comida desaparecieron de los platos dejándolos tan limpios como antes de comer. Un momento mas tarde aparecieron los postres, trozos de helados de todos los gustos que uno se pueda imaginar, pasteles de manzana, tartas de melaza, rayos de chocolate, trufas envinadas de la mas alta repostería, fresas, jaleas, rosquillas de chocolate y dulces y refrescantes mentas cubiertas por chocolate.

Harry de haber sabido que habría postre le hubiera dejado espacio, ya que estaba acostumbrado ha hacerlos mas no a comerlos, pero como Ron le dijo "siempre hay espacio para un rico postre… dejen esas trufas son mías"

Así pues animado Harry se sirvió una tarta de manzana y la conversación se centro en las familias

-yo soy mitad y mitad- dijo Seamus-. Mi padre es muggle. Mama no le dijo nada hasta que se casaron fue una sorpresa algo desagradable para el.

En el instante que Seamus hizo esa declaración la mirada azul del pelirrojo menor se concentro en el, un extraño brillo se manifestó y únicamente la castaña se dio cuenta de ello, y eso significaban problemas para el pobre irlandés que oraba

Mientras todos reían por el comentario del irlandés, Ron le pregunto a Neville por su familia

-bueno mi abuela me crió y ella es una bruja- dijo con algo de tristeza-, pero la familia creyó que yo era todo un muggle, durante años un pariente trataba de forzarme para hacer algo especial, me asustaba y … bueno no querían saber lo que hacia, solo les diré que un le tengo fobia a los hornos; como sea sucedió una vez que me colgó de una ventana y mi abuela lo sorprendió y del susto me dejo caer, cuando caí rebote varias veces y no me paso nada y era desde un segundo piso.

-Me imagino que se pusieron muy felices cuando te llego tu carta ¿verdad?- comento Seamus

-Sipi y tendrías que haber visto sus caras cuando llego, no creían que fuera lo suficientemente mágico para entrar al colegio mi abuela lloraba de felicidad y mi tío abuelo (el pariente que me "descubrió" la magia), me regalo mi sapo.

-Y tu… ¿Ron te llamas verdad?- pregunto nuevamente Seamus con mucho interés

-Si me llamo Ronald Weasley, pero si quieres puedes llamarme "Ron"- dijo el pelirrojo con un dejo de encanto- o con un silbido. Pues veraz mi familia es muy antigua y no miento al decirlo es de las familias mágicas mas antiguas de este país, somos completamente puros, bueno puros locos pero puros al fin

El comentario fue muy agradable, Seamus se sintió ligeramente cohibido y los muchacho empezaron a reírse de buena gana y como los gemelos eran tan celebres que nadie pudo objetar el mismo. Por su parte, al otro lado de Harry, Percy Weasley y Hermione esta­ban hablando de las clases.

-Espero que empiecen en se­guida, hay mucho que aprender; yo estoy particularmente interesada en Transformaciones, ya sabes, convertir algo en otra cosa, por supuesto parece ser que es muy difícil. Hay que empezar con cosas pequeñas, como cerillas en y todo eso…

Las pláticas seguían y seguían y después de una rica cena y una muy entretenida sobremesa uno tiende a sentirse reconfortado y soñoliento y eso era lo que experimentaban los más jóvenes acostumbrados a dormir temprano.

Harry que se sentía muy satisfecho desvió la mirada nuevamente, hacia la Mesa Alta. Hagrid bebía copio­samente de su copa. La profesora McGonagall hablaba con el profesor Dumbledore. El profesor Quirrell, con su absurdo turbante, conversaba con un profesor de grasiento pelo ne­gro, nariz ganchuda y piel cetrina.

Todo sucedió muy rápidamente. El profesor de nariz ganchuda miró por encima del turbante de Quirrell, directa­mente a los ojos de Harry... y un dolor agudo golpeó a Harry en la cicatriz de la frente.

- ¡Ay! - Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Percy

- N-nada.

El dolor desapareció tan súbitamente como había apare­cido. Era difícil olvidar la sensación que tuvo Harry cuando el profesor lo miró, una sensación que no le gustó en absoluto.

- ¿Quién es el que está hablando con el profesor Qui­rrell? - preguntó a Percy.

- Oh¿ya conocías a Quirrell, entonces? No es raro que parezca tan nervioso, ése es el profesor Snape. Su materia es Pociones, pero no le gusta... Todo el mundo sabe que quiere el puesto de Quirrell. Snape sabe muchísimo sobre las Artes Oscuras.

Harry vigiló a Snape durante un rato, pero el profesor no volvió a mirarlo

Por ultimo desaparecieron los postres también, aunque Ron confeso que se guardo unas trufas para el camino, y nuevamente el pro­fesor Dumbledore se puso de pie. Todo el salón permaneció en silencio.

-Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que to­dos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que hacerles para el comienzo del año. Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bos­ques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos tam­bién deberán recordarlo- Los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en direc­ción a los gemelos Weasley- El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que os recuer­de que no debéis hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos. Las pruebas de _quidditch _tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la se­ñora Hooch. Y por último, quiero deciros que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permi­tidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa.

Harry rió, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo hizo al igual que Ron

- ¿Lo decía en serio? - murmuró Harry a Percy.

-Eso creo - dijo Percy, mirando ceñudo a Dumbledo­re- Es raro, porque habitualmente nos dice el motivo por el que no podemos ir a algún lugar. Por ejemplo, el bosque está lleno de animales peligrosos, todos lo saben. Creo que, al me­nos, debió avisarnos a nosotros, los prefectos. – "¿que estará tramando?" pensó.

-¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cante­mos la canción del colegio!- exclamó Dumbledore. Harry notó que las sonrisas de los otros profesores se habían vuelto algo forzadas.

Dumbledore agitó su varita, como si tratara de atrapar una mosca, y una larga tira dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agitó como una serpiente y se transformó en palabras.

- ¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita! - Dijo Dum­bledore - . ¡Y allá vamos!

Y todo el colegio vociferó:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,_

_Enséñanos algo, por favor._

_Aun que seamos viejos y calvos _

_o jóvenes con rodillas sucias, _

_Nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas _

_con algunas materias interesantes. _

_Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire, _

_pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa. _

_Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber, _

_haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos, _

_hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto, _

_y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman._

Cada uno terminó la canción en tiempos diferentes. Al fi­nal, sólo los gemelos Weasley seguían cantando, con la melo­día de una lenta marcha fúnebre. Dumbledore los dirigió hasta las últimas palabras, con su varita y, cuando termina­ron, fue uno de los que aplaudió con más entusiasmo.

-¡Ah, la música! - dijo, enjugándose los ojos - . ¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí y la más mágica de todas! Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salid al trote!

Antes de salir del gran comedor Percy pidió a los de primero que lo siguieran y se formaran en línea, Harry antes de hacerlo dirigió una mirada a la mesa del rubio y por un instante sus miradas se encontraron el tiempo mismo se detuvo el corazón latía a mil pulsaciones por segundo el pelinegro pudo percibir en la mirada una disculpa, las pupilas grises del rubio eran un poema, tristeza, nostalgia y sentimientos de pena se podían ver, fue ahí en ese instante que Harry descubrió que el rubio significa mucho mas que simple admiración. Instintivamente se llevo los dedos a sus labios, sintiendo nuevamente ese agradable cosquilleo.

La mirada solo duro un segundo y el pelinegro vio que el rubio también se acariciaba los labio rojos y sus mejilla obtuvieron un tinte rosa muy tierno, pronto el ruido volvió la gente se arremolinaba en la entrada y los grupos de las mesas se alejaban todos a sus respectivas casas, una muda despedida se realizo con una ligera sonrisa, pronto la esbelta figura platinada dejo el recinto y Harry tuvo el impulso de seguirlo, pero la voz de Ron lo saco del trance.

-me muero de sueño¿tu no Harry?

-Si la verdad un poco y estoy muy lleno- confeso el pelinegro con una amplia sonrisa- tengo mucha curiosidad de ¿cómo será el cuarto en el que dormiré¿ho si hay cama, seria muy bonito dormir en una¿creo?

-Bueno, según se todos los alumnos comparten cuarto y claro que hay camas tonto- Ron tuvo una ligera sospecha que Harry no dormía en camas, a lo mejor era una costumbre muggle- y Fred dice que son muy deliciosas, mientras no sea otra broma como la selección todo estará bien

-Si aunque realmente no me importaría dormir en el suelo, tengo practica- dijo Harry con un bostezo- me dormiría ahora mismo en el comedor

-Si creo que yo también- termino el pelirrojo

Percy inicio la marcha a la casa común y les explico que se encuentra en una torre algo retirada del comedor.

En el trayecto a la torre donde esta ubicada la casa de Gryffindor Percy les explicaba algunas cosas del castillo conforme se presentaban, también conocieron al terror de los pasillos un pequeño _poltergeist _muy grosero y bromista llamado "Peeves" y tras una lluvia de bastonazos y amenazas los dejo en paz. Después de dar quien sabe cuantas vueltas y despiste llegaron a un corredor lleno de cuadros los cuales tenían retratos de personas que se movían y susurraban cosas, pero los pequeños estaban tan adormilados y desperados por detenerse que casi no les prestaron atención. A Harry que ya se le estaban durmiendo las piernas y se preguntaba cuanto tiempo mas seguirían caminando, cuando de pronto el pelirrojo mayor se detuvo y dijo con voz triunfal

-ya llegamos

Los niños se preguntaban a donde habían llegado, ya que enfrente de ellos se encontraba el retrato de una dama muy gorda con un fino vestido de seda color rosa, de pronto el retrato hablo

-¿Santo y seña? - preguntó.

_-Caput draconis _- dijo Percy, y el retrato se balanceó hacia delante y dejó ver un agujero redondo en la pared. Todos se amontonaron para pasar (Neville necesitó ayuda) y se encontraron en la sala común de Gryffindor; una habitación redonda y acogedora, llena de cómodos sillones.

Una gran y hermosa chimenea con atizadores de plata y el escudo de la casa arriba en el centro de la chimenea, el crepitar del fuego y la luz que emanaba adormecía aun mas a los pobres niños cansados de tanto caminar y sus estómagos satisfechos, en el techo una enorme araña iluminaba el recinto era tan grande y alta que si alguna vez se caía se llevaba el piso, la habitación tenia un sin numero de ventanas y escalera a los alrededores.

El prefecto indico a las niñas que subieran por las escaleras rectas mientras que los niños subieran por las escaleras de caracol, cuando las niñas hacían lo indicado una chica de cabellos castaños dirigió la mirada a un cabello de fuego y con un guiño de este se despidieron, los niños subieron por la escalera y entraron en una habitación redonda, y se preguntaban por que todas las habitaciones eran redondas, a lo que Ron les explico que si estaban en una torre era probable que las habitaciones fueran las torrecillas que vieron cuando llegaron al castillo, y con un "Ho" generalizado buscaron sus cosas, en la habitación habían 5 camas todas ellas adoseladas con cortinas de terciopelo rojo oscuro y los baúles de cada uno de los niños estaba a los pies de cada cama, rápidamente y sin perder tiempo buscaron sus baúles, pero como suele suceder cuando uno esta muerto de sueño y lo ha postergado demasiado, el sueño se estaba alejando rápidamente así que para sus quejas ya no tenían sueños, así que decidieron conocerse mejor, en lo que les daba sueño de nuevo.

-bueno, a mi se me quito el sueño ¿no se ustedes? – dijo Harry con un ligero bostezo

-si, a mi también, tanto caminar y cuando llegamos ya no puedo dormir- dijo el pelirrojo tallándose los ojos

-igual a mi – siguió el niño de cabellos arenosos- por que no contamos mas de nosotros o unos chistes soy bueno con ellos

-si, chistes, quiero reír un rato- dijo Neve – acomodándose en su cama en pose india

-huuuu, no deberíamos intentar dormir, digo mañana empiezan las clases y si nos desvelamos nos van a regañar- dijo un chico de cabellos oscuros al que no conocían casi nada por que era muy callado

-si, puede que tengas razón, pero una cosa te digo regularmente cuando mas intentas dormir menos sueño te da, bueno eso me pasa a mí- dijo Harry con una encantadora sonrisa- y a ti…

-Dean, me llamo Deán Thomas- contesto el chico de semblante serio

-Cierto, disculpa Dean ¿por que no te unes al desvelo?- continuo el pelinegro – a demás si vamos a estar varios años mejor nos conocemos mejor para ser mas amigos lo antes posible

-Siiii- dijeron los niños a coro

-Bien, pero luego no se quejen, al primero que lo haga mañana le daré un sape en la cabeza – informo Dean con una expresión tan indescifrable que no supieron si lo decía en serio o era broma

-Vale, primero que nada nos ponemos el pijama así, si nos da sueño no se nos volverá a quitar y cuando nos de nos dormimos- dijo Neve- es que así me pasa siempre

Con una carcajada los chicos empezaron a cambiarse algunos con algo de pudor como Harry, Neve y Seamus y otros con menos recato Dean y Ron. Quienes comentaron que por que se ponían así, si es natural, a demás todos tenían lo mismo y de hecho Dean comento que el dormía desnudo, que es mas relajante y algo excitante, todos los demás se pusieron rojos, algunos secretamente habían deseado poder hacer lo mismo pero la vergüenza siempre les ganaba y terminaban poniéndose de nuevo la ropa y tapándose de mas de la cuenta con las cobijas.

Las ropas de dormir regularmente son cómodas y nadie excepto el que se las pone le pone atención a ellas, pero la variedad de pijamas era muy cómica, Neve tenia una de sapos, y algunos hasta movían los ojos y era completa, es decir que era un pantalón largo y una camisa gruesa y manga larga; la de Seamus tenia tréboles de 3 hojas y un trébol de cuatro a la altura de la bragueta se componía de un pantaloncillo corto a la altura de medio muslo, casi como una short de deportes y una camisa tipo polo, de mangas cortas; la de Dean, no era pijama de ninguna manera que la vieras, era ropa interior un bóxer largo negro ajustado y una playera sin mangas blanca y algo estrecha, y aunque el alegaba que era pijama por que tenia un dibujo estampado en el pecho, nadie le creyó; Ron tenia un pantaloncillo corto a la altura de la rodilla y una camisa de algodón a la que le faltaba un botón, pero tenia dibujos de leones en todas partes, incluso había un rostro muy grande en la bragueta; pero la ropa de dormir que se llevaba las palmas era la de Harry, consistía en un pantalón largo a rayas y una camisa enorme y gruesa donde fácil entraban 3 de los 5 miembros de esa habitación.

-oye Harry duermes con eso y ¿no te ahogas? – pregunto Neve conteniendo la risa

-¿Ho no te pierdes?- secundo Dean haciendo un patético esfuerzo por contener la risa

-¿ esa ropa es legal?- pregunto Seamus riendo abiertamente

-ya muchachos dejen a Harry en paz¿ donde esta Harry?... ¡Merlín!... lo devoro la ropa- dijo Ron tirándose al piso antes que una almohada se estrellara en su rostro

Los muchachos se disculparon luego, pero fue muy divertido y todos se sentían ya como hermanos, Harry les explico que el no compraba su ropa que se la heredaban de su primo, a lo que Ron le dijo que el le comprendía a el le pasaba lo mismo. Pero que ya la arreglaría y es que esa muda se la habían dado recientemente y no había tenido tiempo de costurarla para que le quedara bien.

-entonces ¿ tu sabes costurar?- pregunto Dean muy asombrado

-sip, bueno algo no pienses que soy sastre ni mucho menos, pero algo debía hacer para que no se me cayera la ropa- dijo Harry ruborizándose ligeramente- recuerdo que en una ocasión… mejor les cuento luego es muy vergonzoso

-cuenta, cuenta ya nos picaste la curiosidad

-luego, lo prometo ahora vamos a reírnos de otra cosa no de nosotros¿vale?

-Vale – dijeron los niños a coro

-Bien ya se, un chiste – dijo Ron algo divertido- me se uno muy bueno, aquí va; ¿cuantos muggles se necesitan para cambiar una bombilla?... ¿nadie?

-No, no sabes dinos- respondieron los niños con ansias

-¿Qué es una bombilla? – dijo Ron carcajeándose

-buuuu, que malo- dijo el irlandés

-hay si tu, a ver cuenta uno pues- reto el pelirrojo- pero que sea picante

-si me se uno así, pero no se si lo entiendan todos- Seamus los veía de manera escrutadora- si no entienden les explico ¿va?

-Si, dale que me llegara la senectud aquí- apremio Dean- los picantes son mis favoritos

-¿Qué diferencia hay entre "lastima y lástima"?- pronuncio conteniendo una carcajada- ¿nadie, seguros?

-Yo si tengo una idea- dijo Dean aun que la verdad ni idea tenia- pero mejor cuéntala tu

-Jajajajajjaa… ja pues una …jajajaja… pulgada…jajaja- dijo el irlandés haciendo grandes esfuerzo por no retorcerse de risa- jajajaja¿ a que es genial? jajaja

-Jajajajaja, si tienes razón¡sucio! – se agarraba el estomago Ron de tanta risa y con tanta comida ya le dolía el estomago pero no podía parar de reír- jajajaja, no puedo….jajajajaja…respirar….jajajaja

-Jejejeje- se contenía Dean- es muy bueno…jejejejejeje

-No se de que se ríen- dijo Neve muy molesto por no entender el chiste- explíquenme

-Que alguien se lo explique no quiero se culpable de su corrupción- sentencio Seamus

-Jajaja, yo le explico – se ofreció Harry- es muy bueno y hasta te vas a doblar de risa cuando le entiendas

Dicho esto se acerco a Neville y le susurro unas palabras al oído, la expresión de desconcierto de Neve era un poema y poco a poco empezó a cambiar primero de asombro y luego por una de diversión, hasta que entendió y lo hizo muy rápido, y se empezó a doblar de risa, cuando el acceso de risa le pregunto a Seamus como sabia el eso… nadie dijo nada.

Después de un rato y de chistes malos y peores aun, los niños empezaron a sentirse cansados, ya era mas de media noche cuando Ron les dijo que mejor se iba a la enfermería por que le dolía mucho el estomago, y culpo al irlandés por sus chistes sucios y rojos.

-¿Saben me duele mucho el estomago, creo que mejor me voy a la enfermería- dijo el pelirrojo sobandose el estomago- todo por culpa de Seamus y sus malos chistes

-Malos¿así? y bien que te reías- reto el peliarena – y si te duele es por tanto comer

-Me reía por compromiso, a demás yo solo comí un poco mas que Neve y Rayito

-¿Neve y Rayito?... ha ya Neville y Harry y ¿de donde sacaron esos apodos?- pregunto Dean con curiosidad

-Uno lo puso Harry y el otro una chica llamada Hermione, va en la misma casa que nosotros- contesto Ron con dolor – ya me voy nos vemos luego

-Espera Ron, yo te acompaño – dijo Seamus un poco culpable- en parte es mi culpa

-No te sientas culpable, puede que en parte sea por que se carcajeo demasiado y otra por que comió más que Neve y yo juntos- dijo Harry para quitarle peso al irlandés- por que ¡valla forma de comer de mi amigo!

-No importa yo lo acompaño de todas formas… a menos ¿que tu quieras que Harry te acompañe?- pregunto Seamus con desconcierto al pelirrojo- si es así no hay problema

-NO te preocupes que Harry descanse, a demás tienes que hacerte responsable de tus actos- acuso el pelirrojo divertido- es tu culpa que yo comiera demasiado y luego casi me ahogas con sus bromas… ¿quieres una trufa de chocolate? Están envinadas

-Bueno si quiero una¡oye¿No te esta muriendo del estomago pues?- acuso indignado Seamus

-Si pero si muero, que sea haciendo lo que me gusta

-A mi si me das uno, por fa- dijo Neve con una mirada de cachorrito hambriento

-Claro, toma y ya nos vamos, no tardamos mucho- dijo Ron lanzándole el chocolate a Neville el cual no supo atraparlo, lo bueno que estaba en la cama- ¿sabes donde queda la enfermería?

-Si… creo – dijo el irlandés no muy convencido- da igual le preguntamos a los retratos o la dama gorda de la entrada

Dicho esto los niños tomaron sus capas y salieron de la habitación rumbo a la enfermería, Seamus esta un poco nervioso aquel chico pelirrojo le ponía muy nervioso su forma de mirar y su manera tan despreocupada le gusta mucho, algo en el le atraía aun que no sabia el porque.

Cuando el tragón y alma caritativa salieron de la habitación los restantes decidieron que era hora de dormir, Neve solo se comió media truffa y se quedo dormido, Dean se arropo y debajo de las colchas saco su " pijama" si a el le encantaba dormir desnudo; Harry se acostó en su cama, era tan suave, tan mullida y fresca, pero no se sentía cómodo, rodó por la cama buscando una buena posición pero concluyo que era demasiado suave y daba mucho calor, obviamente no estaba a acostumbrado a dormir fuera de casa, o mas bien fuera del refugio que suponía su alacena, y mucho menos en una cama, concluyo que así no podría dormir, así que opto por lo mas sensato, coloco varias cobijas en el suelo bajó una almohada y se acostó a dormir en el piso, Dean vio toda la escena muy divertido, Harry poco a poco se fue durmiendo, si el suelo era mejor para el, era a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

­------------------------------

Cuando los niños salieron en tropel dejaron vació el gran comedor, los maestros poco a poco se fueron retirando, solo el Director, la Profesora Mcgonagall y el oscuro y grasiento profesor de posiciones se quedaron hasta el final, cuando el ultimo profesor salio, los tres personajes se encaminaron a la habitación en la que los niños habían esperado antes de entrar al gran comedor, y una platica muy interesante se presento ahí.

-Director ¿Qué fue lo que paso¿nos atacaron¿ por que el castillo brillo?- pregunto el profesor de pociones algo desconcertado

-Nada de eso, no te preocupes mi querido Severus- Dijo el anciano sobandose la brillante barba blanca- digamos que una ayuda inesperada se dio, ahora el castillo es inexpugnable al cien por ciento¿verdad mi querida Minerva?

-Por supuesto, el castillo se ha visto reforzado con una magia muy poderosa- dijo la mujer de verde con mucho orgullo en sus ojos- con esto protegeremos bien al alumnado de cualquier ataque futuro

-¿a caso fue usted la que hizo eso hechizo?- pregunto Snape curioso, sabia que esa mujer era poderosa pero no creía que tanto.

-No claro que no, como bien sabes solo el director tiene la capacidad de hechizar el castillo para reforzarlo es parte de la simbiosis director-colegio- apunto la mujer frunciendo el seño- o bien que el permita que alguien mas con mas poder lo hechice¿cierto Albus?

-Claro así es, en este caso tuve que acceder a que otra persona diera su magia para reforzar el castillo, de esta forma no será necesario que yo permanezca de tiempo completo en las instalaciones y reúna toda mi fuerza y magia en otros menesteres – declaro el anciano mientras desenvolvía un caramelo de limón- ¿Ho, gustan un caramelo? Es de los tranquilizantes

-Yo si quiero uno- acepto el profesor- ¿y me van a decir quien es nuestro misterioso y poderoso benefactor?

-Cierto, disculpa Severus pues veraz es algo fuera de lo común es uno de nuestros recientes alumno- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa de triunfo, sin duda en su juventud una sonrisa desarmadora

-No me digan que es Potter- Snape puso cara de asombro- no lo puedo creer, es mas me resisto a creerlo

-No, no es Harry – dijo el director y le ofreció otro caramelo- anda toma otro lo vas a necesitar

-Gracias- el peligraso tomo el caramelo y rápidamente lo engullo- pero si no es el¿entonces quien es?

-Como bien sabes Severus, a partir de este momento lo que se diga solo quedara entre nosotros tres- dijo el director con un rostro de absoluta seriedad- así que si quieres escucharlo deberás prometerlo

-¡Director! me ofende- dijo el profesor de pociones apretando los puños- ¿a caso no confía en mi?

-Por favor Severus, no te pongas de digno ahora, es simple, aceptas o no- dijo la mujer visiblemente molesta- esto es muy importante para sentirnos ofendidos

-¡Puff, esta bien ya entendí, puede contar con mi silencio- el profesor hacia verdaderos esfuerzos por contener la rabia por culpa de esa mujer

-Claro, que confió en ti, pero es un secreto que no me pertenece, así que como tal debemos estar cien por ciento seguros, no podemos dar por sentadas algunas cosas y mas si son tan importantes- dijo el director en tono conciliador- sabrás que ahora dentro de los alumnos a cargo de tu casa se encuentra Draco Malfoy, será tu deber vigilarlo y suministrarle las pociones que sean necesarias

-Director eso ya lo se- dijo Severus interrumpiendo al director- no debe repetirme las cosas nuevamente, yo he investigado mucho y las pociones son obras mía

-Eso lo sabemos, Severus por Favor puedes esperar a que termine Albus, para luego interrumpir- la mujer no daba lugar a replicas y Snape se sintió de nuevo como un escolapio y tomo asiento.

-Como decía, El señor Malfoy es ahora completamente tu responsabilidad, como la de Minerva el cuidado del señor Potter y del señor Weasley

-¿Weasley? Que tiene que ver ese pelirrojo con lo que estamos hablando

-¡SEVERUS!- dijo Mcgonagall muy molesta

-pues bien- prosiguió el Director- como sabes, el señor Malfoy ha manifestado expulsiones de magia muy destructivas y poderosas, pero no esta calificado para controlarlas de hecho ese es el principal problema de el; ahora el señor Potter recientemente ha descubierto que es mago y su poder aun no ha despertado del todo; lo que nos deja al señor Weasly en la ecuación, pues bien el señor Weasley ha manifestado un dominio de un poder mas fuerte que el señor Malfoy, y el es nuestro benefactor, debo decir que incluso a mi me sorprende que un niño tan joven pueda manipular tanto poder.

-Así que ese niño es el Monstruo poseedor de ese poder- dijo Snape meditando- es un fenómeno

Snape nunca ni en sus pesadillas más aterradoras había imaginado lo que paso en ese instante, con una agilidad felina la profesora tomo del cuello al grasiento profesor y coloco su varita a la altura de su sien, el coraje, la indignación y sobre todo la ira en aquellas pupilas de la alta mujer intimidaban profundamente.

-¡NUNCA, JAMAS VUELVAS A EXPRESARTE ASI DE RON!- Dijo la ágil mujer conteniendo una fuerza y una ira, como leona protegiendo a su cachorro

-¡Minerva, contrólate- dijo el director con voz fuerte y enérgica- el no tiene la culpa solo medito muy alto

-de cualquier forma que le sirva de lección- dijo la mujer aflojando el agarre y separándose bruscamente

-Creo mi querido Severus, que no sabias que Minerva lleva mas de siete años cuidando y educando al señor Weasley y como es natural lo ve como aun hijo, a si que espero no tomes este acto de manera personal- declaro el director con voz neutra- le ha tomado mucho aprecio

-Solo por esta vez Albus, solo por esta vez – Severus recupero el aliento, en verdad esa mujer era muy intimidante cuando se lo proponía

-Continuo en lo que estaba diciendo entonces- hablo el director como si nada hubiese pasado, y Snape comprendió que no debía interrumpir otra vez- el señor Weasley proporciona la magia necesaria para reforzar las defensas del castillo, así que creo que dentro de poco necesitara una poción revigorizante, se por experiencia que esto es muy agotador, en especial cuando los alumnos provocan algún daño a la estructura física del castillo y bueno aclarando este punto me marcho debo arreglar unos asuntos, con el permiso de ustedes me retiro

-Buenas noches Albus- despidió Mcgonagall

-Buenos noches Director- imito Snape

Cuando el anciano hombre salio de la habitación, un silencio incomodo se apodero del recinto, el grasiento hombre no se movía y la mujer tampoco, nadie decía nada hasta que el profesor se puso de pie en señal de irse.

-Severus, espera por favor- hablo la mujer mas serena y tranquila- te debo una disculpa, no era mi intención faltarte al respeto de esa forma

-No hay problema Minerva- hablo el adusto profesor- solo espero que no se vuelva a repetir

-En verdad lo lamento, sabes que no suelo comportarme así – la mujer estaba muy apenada- es que si tu supieras por lo que ha pasado ese niño me entenderías

-Entonces habla, has me entenderte- hablo Snape mas sereno y tomando nuevamente asiento

-Es una historia muy larga que contar- la mujer sonreía con tristeza- es una historia muy cruel¿seguro que quieres oírla?

-Por favor, creo que me lo gane- sonrió el profesor o al menos esa era la intención de ese movimiento de labios- ¿Ho no?

-Sin duda alguna, solo que deberás prometer que lo que hablemos jamás saldrá de tus labios- la mujer apremio con solemnidad- y no es por que desconfié, es por tu integridad física, no, no te estoy amenazando, solo advirtiendo por que si el se entera… no quiero pensar en lo que hará

-Confía en mi, me lo llevare a la tumba- dijo Snape muy intrigado y de manera honesta

-Bien aquí va entonces- anuncio la mujer con semblante de congoja

-¿seguro que sabes por donde es?- preguntaba el pelirrojo a un desorientado irlandés

-Si, el retrato del medico dijo que estaba abajo en la primer planta- dijo Seamus mas para si que para Ron

-Es que esa puerta ya la he visto varias veces

-Cierto, creo que nos perdimos- acepto un vencido peliarena

-No te preocupes caminemos en otra dirección- apremio Ron

-Disculpa, quería ayudarte y no te sirvo de nada- hablo muy frustrado Seamus

-No es cierto, al menos me haces compañía

-¿de veras? No te incomoda mi presencia

-Para nada, eres muy simpático

-Gracias, por un momento pensé que no te agradaba

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto el pelirrojo desconcertado

-Pues en el comedor cuando hablábamos me mirabas de una forma muy extraña

-Haa, por eso así soy yo, algo extraño y es que cuando dijiste que eras mitad y mitad…

-Entonces ¿eres como los tontos que solo se fijan en la pureza de la sangre?- la voz se le quebró en ese instante estaba muy molesto el pobre irlandés

-No, te equivocas para mi eso no importa, lo que pasa es que no te siento como un mestizo normal, no se si me explico hay algo mas en ti- Ron hablo serio esta vez- como muy especial

-Esto... no se de que hablas- el temblor y la sensación de sentirse descubierto recorrió el joven cuerpo del irlandés

-Si lo siento, no eres mitad y mitad como dices, eres mestizo pero muy combinado, eres dos cuartos mago, una cuarta parte muggle y la última cuarta parte eres…

-¡NO, NO LO DIGAS!... por favor- el irlandés estaba apunto de las lagrimas- por favor no lo digas… nadie lo entendería me verían como un monstruo…

El pobre irlandés sin saber había confesado la última cuarta parte de lo que era, se arrodillo y se abrazo a las piernas del pelirrojo el cual tenía una expresión de tristeza y ternura al ver a si al tierno niño, suavemente poso una mano sobre el cabello color arena en mayo, con mucha suavidad se separo del niño, el cual empezó a sollozar por el rechazo, siempre era lo mismo, cuando la gente sabia lo que era huían de el tan rápida y desgarradoramente que su frágil corazón ya no podía soportar mas, deseaba que la tierra se abriera o el castillo se apiadara y dejara caer un pedazo de loza del techo para que su sufrimiento acabara, cada día el sabia que el monstruo que llevaba en la sangre ganaba terreno sobre el, que llegaría el día en que no podría negar su condición.

El pelirrojo se acerco al irlandés que ahora tenia la vista extraviada y empezaba a llorar mas fuerte, suavemente lo tomo de los hombros y le hablaba con suavidad pero Seamus estaba fuera de control desesperado llorando, así que Ron hizo algo inesperado y sorprendente para el peliarena, se acerco a su rostro surcado por las lagrimas tomo con delicadeza el mentón de este y le beso. Esto dejo en estado de shock al pequeño niño el cual se quedo mudo de la impresión

-disculpa, pero es la única forma que se de tranquilizar a una persona que no escucha y esta absorta como estabas- confeso Ron como si eso le pasara muy seguido

-haa… sniff…no sabia de esa técnica…sniff- se limpiaba el rostro el pequeño irlandés

-si es que gritabas mucho, creo que esa parte que ocultas crece cada día mas¿verdad?- pregunto el pelirrojo a la vez que acariciaba la garganta de Seamus

-¿Cómo…como lo sabes?- pregunto el irlandés mas relajado

-Haa eso es fácil para mi, por que yo también soy muy especial…como tu- el pelirrojo seguía acariciando el cabello de Seamus

-Tu también tienes sangre b…- no pudo terminar la frase el peliarena

-No, no soy mestizo pero al igual que tu algo muy especial recorre mis venas- dijo Ron mientras acariciaba la mejilla del pequeño- pero si gustas puedo enseñarte a controlar ese poder que tienes, pronto empezara a crecer y si no sabes controlarlo la gente te descubrirá

-¿en serio, me puedes enseñar¿ lo prometes?- la alegría en los ojos miel del irlandés era muy hermosa casi irreal

-Claro, no quisiera que luego te asaltaran los demás alumnos para tener sexo contigo, tu estirpe es muy ninfomana y libera una gran magia de atracción sobre todo lo que tenga libido, incluso por eso es que te sientes atraído hacia a mi, por mi poder

-Te equivocas¿no creo que sea por eso?- debatió el muy dudoso b…

-Es por eso, tu sangre te manda y no sabes cuando es tu corazón el que manda o tu herencia

-Tal vez… ¿ pero entonces estoy condenado a ser una put…- no pudo terminar por que la mano de Ron le tapo la boca

-No digas eso, para eso estoy te enseñare a controlarla hasta que tu consorte aparezca- prometió muy solemne el pelirrojo

-Pero ¿Cómo, ni mama lo puede controlar del todo?- la esperanza se estaba alejando con mucha rapidez

-Cierto, pero tu mama, no tiene a Ron como su guía, mientras tanto usa este Aslam de jade en tu cuello úsalo siempre hasta que empecemos a practicar y desarrollar tu poder

-¿Esto me lo quitara para siempre?- pregunto Seamus acariciando con la mano el pequeño león de jade que Ron le había obsequiado

-No, eso es una solución temporal ya que tu poder esta apenas floreciendo- Dijo esto mientras le sujetaba el dije al cuello con una fina cadena de oro

-Pero… pensé que me ayudarías a deshacerme de ello- Seamus estaba muy confundido

-No, eso no puede ser es, parte de ti te acompañara por siempre, pero no lo veas como una maldición, comparada con lo que yo tengo es casi una bendición

-¿Qué es lo que tu tienes?- pregunto el ojimiel con verdadero interés y preocupación

-Eso mi niño, es mi secreto y si te cuento hasta tu me tendrías miedo, por ahora nos concentraremos en lo tuyo

-Yo, jamás te tendría miedo, eres mi amigo y la primera persona que se ofrece a ayudarme, nunca y escucha bien nunca te defraudare, si no me quieres contar no te presionare podré esperar hasta que confíes en mi lo suficiente

-Ciertamente eres muy especial, precioso mió- declaro Ron depositando un suave y casto beso en la sedosa cabellera arena del irlandés- mira me parece que mas adelante esta la enfermería por esas grandes puertas que deben ser la entrada principal del castillo, vamos.

Con un leve sentimiento y terminándose de limpiar las lagrimas con las mangas de la túnica Seamus se puso de pie y siguió al pelirrojo, mas tranquilo y contento de lo que nunca desde que se entero de su terrible secreto se había sentido. Al fin alguien lo comprendía y lo ayudaría y agradeció al cielo por su nuevo guía; mientras el pelirrojo pensaba que la noche estaba resultando muy productiva y eso que recién comenzaba todavía tenia que asistir a la reunión del concilio secreto del colegio y no pudo reprimir una gran sonrisa, los engranes ya estaban girando ahora nadie podría pararlos ni el mismo.

continuara...

* * *

OAAAA, antes que nada Feliz año nuevo, espero que para todas y todos el inicio haya sido estupendo, que sus deseos de año nuevo se cumplan.  
agradesco a aquellos que se siguen esta historia, de momento pareciera que la historia se la lleva cierto pelirrojo, pero es solo para poner la bases, luego no quiero que piensen que me saco las situciones de la manga, todo lleva un orden aun cuando no lo vean, mis disculpas para las admiradoras de Snape si sienten que de alguna manera me excedi.  
en comparacion actualize mas rapido que de costumbre (jo no tengo verguenza). pero ya estamos encaminados y el ritmo sera mas rapido.  
si desean dejar un comentario sera bien recibido, ahora que lo pienso eso deberia ser un proposito de año nuevo ( que la gente me deje mas comentarios), asi que pondre mas de mi parte.  
sale eso es todo nos estamos leyendo en el proximo capitulo " Peaje"


	5. Chapter 5

capitulo: 5.- Peaje  
Autor: lios hijo del caos  
E-mail: Clasificación: Creo que de momento es R, pero aumentara gradualmente con la historia ( lo prometo)  
Pareja Harry/Draco  
Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno solo intelectual ( ja me acabo el cerebro, palabra de niño esplorador ( ahora que lo pienso nunca fui niño explorador), ya ven se me acaba)

* * *

Peaje 

La media noche el punto medio entre la oscuridad de la noche, el fin de un día y la promesa de un nuevo amanecer, las estrellas titilan con mas fuerza "la hora de las brujas", cuando los antiguos hechizos y ritos tienen mas poder se usa la energía de un moribundo y la del recién nacido día.

La paz y quietud del castillo es prácticamente absoluta, a excepción por los preparativos silenciosos de tres pelirrojos, dos de ellos idénticos como dos copos de nieve y el tercero el mas frío de mente, se encuentran trabajando afanosamente en silencio listos para la primera sesión del concilio de la sombras, la sincronía de estos personajes es como la de una hermosa danza, llena de matices y contrastes, han sido años los que han empleado para crear este grupo de personas selectas y especiales y este año es el mas especial ya que el mas querido de sus hermanos se unirá a ellos.

-todo esta listo, pronto comenzara el conclave del inicio del año- anuncio el pelirrojo mayor en apenas un susurro

-así es, este año por fin comenzaremos con lo interesante- asintió el gemelo llamado Fred

-lo he esperado con ansias- dijo George con entusiasmo

-claro ahora el concilio trabajara como se debe, cumplirá su cometido para el que fue creado- el tono tan frío de Percy era indicio que estaba muy emocionado

-al fin después de varios años, el pequeño Ron tomara su lugar, nadie podrá oponerse a nuestros objetivos- dijo Fred mostrando una amplia sonrisa

-querido hermano, es que ya lo hizo- aclaro Percy con su tono de voz patentado de "yo lo se todo ¡mensos!"- el fue quien hechizo el castillo cuando llego, dio parte de su magia y pacto con el castillo su energía vital de esa forma el "orbe de cristal" esta completo, ignoro como convenció a Dumbledore de dejarlo tomar posesión pero como siempre lo logro

-eres muy frío- hablo George- me molesta cuando hablas así de Ron es nuestro hermano no un instrumento que podamos usar

-te equivocas G – el tono de Percy era temible en verdad- yo estoy para servir a Ron, me prometí a mi mismo ayudarlo y hacer lo necesario para que tome la venganza contra aquellas personas que lo arruinaron, contra esas arpías llenas de ponzoña que le arrebataron su inocencia, ustedes no estaban presentes cuando llego a casa lleno de sangre, su sangre, ese día me lo prometí

-te equivocas si estábamos en la casa cuando paso, pero lo que paso en el cuarto de mama, solo tu lo sabes que estabas escondido cuando jugábamos- debatió Fred- ciertamente no supimos en que estado llego pero si lo vimos cuando salio a despedirse de nosotros y al igual que tu, nosotros igual nos juramos tomar venganza

-cierto, pero hay cosas que ustedes no saben y no sabrán hasta que el mismo se las quiera contar, hasta entonces debemos trabajar- puntualizo Percy

-Por si no lo has notado eso hacemos¿comenzamos el ritual?- preguntó George un tanto molesto

-Por su puesto, debemos hacerlo como siempre, el llegara mas tarde cuando estemos todos los antiguos miembros y los nuevos- declaro Percy

-Bien, entonces vamos a la habitación de las sombras- apremio Fred

Dicho esto los tres hermanos sacaron sus varitas y la pusieron a la altura de sus labios y le depositaron un beso, de inmediato las varitas se volvieron doradas y emitían una tenue luz dorada, y al unísono los tres se dirigieron a marco de la puerta y antes de pasar pronunciaron.

-" puerta, habitación de las sombras"

Cualquiera que pudiese ver lo que estaba pasando, a excepción de la luminosidad propia de las varitas no vería nada inusual, el marco de la puerta seguía igual y daba paso al pasillo como siempre, pero cuando los tres hermanos pasaron por la puerta desaparecieron y se encontraron en la sagrada habitación de las sombras.

En la planta baja del castillo dos pequeños de primer año se acercaban a la enfermería, el motivo es que uno de ellos tenia fuertes dolores abdominales por comer demasiado y el otro niño le acompañaba, la manera en que el mas pequeño de los dos tenia sujeto el brazo del pelirrojo era por demás llena de agradecimiento, en tan solo unos minutos atrás una fuerte amistad se había trabado, la salvación para uno y el condenamiento para otro.

-creo que ya llegamos- dijo Seamus con una amplia sonrisa

-creo… que ya se me quito el dolor- dijo Ron fingiendo miserablemente- a demás este lugar me da miedo

-no te creo, deja de jugar y entra de una vez- la determinación de Seamus le hacia ver muy tierno- o te obligare

-bueno si lo pones de ese modo creo que no tengo otra opción ¿verdad?- el tono de suplica de Ron y el ligero puchero no hicieron mella en la decisión del peliarena

-No, es por tu bien, anda deja de ser niño y entra- hablo Seamus con tono conciliador y ternura

-Vale, pero me debe unas trufas de chocolate- dijo Ron agradecido con su amigo

-Pero solo unas cuantas he- confirmo Seamus mientras empujaba al pelirrojo al interior de la amplia enfermería

La habitación en cuestión, era grande, claro que si eres un niño de once o doce años te perecería mas grande aun, las pálidas paredes de un blanco tan puro, el piso de mármol blanco tan hermosamente pulido como el reflejo de un espejo, unas pequeñas ventanas casi llegando al techo donde la luz de la enorme y pálida luna filtra sus tenues rayos iluminado el recinto con plata, la pulcritud de las camas blanco estéril de apariencia duras y firmes, unos pequeños biombos blancos como separación entre áreas para cada caso particular, al final en el fondo mismo de la enfermería una hermosa pared de mármol amarillo Viena da algo de vida al lugar ( por así decirlo), entrando por la única puerta topas de lleno con el escritorio de la persona encargada de ella, aun costado una puerta de caoba sencillamente decorada con la insignia de la salud, aquel bastón de Hermes, cuando los niños entraron entornaron sus ojos a todos lados de la enfermería y cuando vieron la pared de mármol Viena esta devolvió un suave resplandor dorado.

-creo… que lo mejor lo dejamos para mañana, ya debe estar durmiendo la enfermera- hablo el pelirrojo con el rostro ligeramente verdoso

-ha no, mira como estas pareces una zanahoria verde, mejor ahora que nunca- convino Seamus- ya estamos aquí así que muestra valor, mira ahí esta la habitación… creo

-pues que puedo hacer, mejor me hubiera acompañado Harry creo que es menos mandón- dijo Ron con una traviesa sonrisa

-pues para la próxima así será- dijo el peliarena un poco molesto por el comentario

-no te enojes, era broma- declaro el pelirrojo- me gusta que estés aquí y para que veas que es cierto a horita mismo toco la puerta

-eso espero- dijo Seamus mas tranquilo

Con ligeros toques vacilantes Ron llamo a la puerta, esta a punto de voltear y decirle a Seamus que nadie estaba y que mejor se iban a dormir, cuando el pomo de la puerta giro y la puerta se abrió, una alta mujer vestida de blanco apareció en el umbral de la puerta en su cabeza una cofia mostraba una cruz roja, la misma que para los antiguos griegos significa salud, sin duda era la enfermera.

-¿puedo saber que les trae por aquí a estas hora de la noche pequeños?- la suave voz de la mujer inspiraba confianza y su mirada una real preocupación por las personas que requieren de sus servicios después de todo por eso era enfermera

-este… es que creo… que me excedí en el banquete y me duele el estomago- hablo Ron con algo de pena

-¿y tu pequeño?- obviamente refiriéndose a Seamus-¿te duele algo?

-No señora gracias por preguntar, no me duele nada- hablo el peliarena con mucha educación- solo acompañaba a mi amigo

-¿seguro, es que tienes los ojos ligeramente rojos- el semblante de la mujer era muy maternal, el mismo que ponen las mamas cuando saben que les mientes- tal vez por que tienes sueño.

-Lo mas probable- dijo Seamus recordando que hacia unos minutos estaba llorando con el corazón- no acostumbro a estar despierto a estas horas de la noche

-Bien, por favor pequeño entra en la habitación y te revisare- dijo la mujer al tiempo que gentilmente dirigía al pelirrojo al interior de la habitación- tu por favor espera sentado ahí, en un momento sale tu amigo para que vallan a su casa a dormir, mañana es un gran día el primero en su educación en este colegio y recuerden que la primera impresión jamás se olvida

-Claro, aquí espero- dijo Seamus tomando asiento en una banquita que estaba a un lado en la pared de la habitación de la enfermera

Cuando la enfermera vio que el pequeño peliarena tomo asiento entro en la habitación en la que ya el pelirrojo aguardaba su entrada, con delicadeza cerro la puerta tras de ella y la expresión de su rostro cambio por uno mas severo casi de cólera

-Bien, ya era hora jovencito- dijo la mujer muy molesta

-disculpa pero insistieron en acompañarme- dijo Ron con una sonrisa- ¿no me vas a dar un abrazo?

-Ha, mi niño que voy a hacer contigo- dijo la mujer suavizando su rostros y acercándose al pelirrojo para darle un afectuoso y cariñoso abrazo

-¿en verdad te duele el estomago?- pregunto la mujer preocupada

-la verdad si me duele un poquito- confeso el pelirrojo

-si me lo temía, sabes que no es bueno para tu salud que pases tiempo sin comer bien y luego te llenes hasta reventar- reprendió la mujer con semblante maternal

-pero es que en verdad me estaba muriendo de hambre, sabes que la magia consume mucha energía- debatió Ron

-sabes que no tenias que hacerlo, es mucha carga para ti- dijo la mujer un poco molesta- no se como Albus te permitió hacer eso, no estas en condiciones para hacer eso.

-Se perfectamente mi estado de salud- dijo el pelirrojo ligeramente molesto

-Solo te recuerdo que no debes esforzarte tanto, tu poder no es infinito- contesto la mujer un poco mas controlada

-Si lo se, disculpa… ¿sabes por que vine?- pregunto el pelirrojo cambiando el rumbo de la conversación

-¿Aparte de saludarme?- contesto la mujer

-Si aparte de saludarte, vine a cumplir con la parte del trato que hice con Dumbledor- confronto el pelirrojo

-¿así y se puede saber que pactaste?- pregunto la mujer incrédulamente

-La habitación blanca- respondió el pelirrojo

-No entiendo, no hay ninguna habitación con ese nombre- dijo la mujer extrañada

-Ahora si la hay- anuncio Ron- la acabo de hacer, esta al final de la enfermería la puerta esta en el centro de la pared de Mármol amarillo

-¿Ese fue el pacto que hiciste con Albus?-La mujer no cabía de su sorpresa

-bueno, parte del trato- confeso el pelirrojo- como bien sabes el estado de ese despreciable Malfoy es muy peligroso, no se puede permitir que estalle en la sala común de su casa o en cualquier parte del castillo, ya que eso a parte de dañar a inocentes me dañaría indirectamente ya que ahora mi energía vital esta enlazada con la del castillo. Fue por eso que Dumbledore convino que si lograba crear un cuarto aparte del castillo y que pudiera contener las emisiones de poder de Malfoy me permitiría tomar control del castillo con sus claras excepciones

-Comprendo- confirmo la mujer- por esa razón entro directamente a Slytherin para que fuera mas accesible su traslado a esa habitación y Snape lo vigilara

-Sip, Dumbledore se preocupa mucho por ese Malfoy- dijo el pelirrojo con tristeza- siempre es así se preocupan mas por otros que por mi

-Yo me preocupo por ti y lo sabes bien- dijo la enfermera mientras se acercaba al pequeño pelirrojo- toma esta poción y te quitara el dolor del estomago y mastica esta pastilla de rosas para que recupere rápidamente tus fuerzas¿debes estar muy exhausto?

-Gracias- agradeció el pelirrojo- muchas gracias por entender, bueno ya me voy y antes que me vaya te dejo la llave de la habitación, es única y cuídala mucho, no puedo hacer otra copia a menos que Dumbledore me lo permita, ya sabes cosas del pacto.

-No te preocupes la cuidare bien

-Bueno nos vemos mañana, todavía tengo que saludar a Minerva- aclaro el pelirrojo

-Apurate, debe estar impaciente por abrazarte- azuzo la mujer y lo escolto a la puerta.

Finalmente las dos personas salieron de la habitación, el semblante del pelirrojo era más lozano, pero aun ligeramente muy ligeramente verdoso. Se despidieron de la amable mujer y emprendieron el viaje rumbo a la torre de su casa.

La mujer los vio marcharse y una opresión en el pecho se le forjo, sus pensamientos volaron de regreso al pasado, un pasado de aproximadamente siete años de distancia, cuando le llevaron a un pequeño pelirrojo bañado en sangre y con rostro ausente, el estado tan deplorable y su cuerpecito profanado. Las lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas sin intención de quitarlas, hizo todo lo magamente y humanamente posible, pero aun así no pudo salvar el alma de ese pequeño y ahora ese pequeño que sonríe a todos esta tratando de terminar aquello que empezó en el pasado, poco a poco se arriesga mas y mas en debilitarse tal vez con la intención de morir, pero así lo intentara abiertamente ella no dudaría en protegerlo y curarlo aun en contra de su voluntad, después de todo lo prometió a su mejor amiga.

Con esos pensamientos dirigió sus pasos a la pared de mármol amarillo y sacando la pequeña llave que el pelirrojo le entrego se acerco y dirigió la llave a una pequeña ranura casi invisible en la pared e introdujo la hermosa llave que era de oro con la forma de una serpiente, una sonrisa de tristeza cubrió el rostro de la mujer y girando la llave una puerta se dibujo en el mármol, empujo lo que parecía la puerta y entro, la habitación era de un blanco tan deslumbrante, había una pequeña cama en el centro de la misma dos puertas al final y muchos accesorios de enfermería aun costado, una muy bien equipada habitación de curación. La mujer sonrió mas complacida en verdad cuando ese niño se proponía en hacer algo lo hacia muy bien.

-Apurate que se hace tarde y ya tengo mucho sueño- apremio el peliarena

-ya voy, ya voy – contesto el pelirrojo- pero antes de acostarnos debes hacer algo

-¿algo?- pregunto Seamus

-sip, tienes una junta muy importante, a la que por cierto estas ligeramente retrazado- contesto Ron

-¿junta¿de que me hablas?- interrogo muy intrigado el irlandés

-aja, pero es secreta- confirmo el pelirrojo- y ya debes entrar

-¿entrar a donde?- las preguntas se generaban automáticamente en la mente del irlandés a cada respuesta del pelirrojo

-no te preocupes, ahí te explicaran todo- dijo Ron- ¿confías en mi verdad?

-Claro- rápidamente afirmo el irlandés

-Que bueno, ahora entraras a una habitación especial donde se lleva a cabo una reunión secreta de varios alumnos del colegio, tu has sido seleccionado para pertenecer al mismo, pasa por el marco de esa puerta y pronuncia en voz baja "puerta, habitación de las sombras" y me esperas ahí, no digas nada solo escucha, yo no tardare en estar ahí¿vale?- declaro el pelirrojo

-Vale- contesto Seamus no muy convencido

Cuando llegaron al marco de la puerta, el irlandés hizo lo que se le indico y cuando traspaso en umbral se encontraba en la sagrada habitación de las sombras, muchas personas estaban reunidas esperándolo.

En cuanto el irlandés desapareció de su campo visual, el pelirrojo se apoyo contra la pared y se dejo caer en el frió piso, sus pierna le temblaban, estaba muy agotado, ni aun con la pastilla de la enfermera pudo recuperar algo de energía, se sentía tan cansado, sus músculos y articulaciones le dolían, un fuerte dolor de cabeza de apodero de el, sentía claramente el saltar de las venas de su sien, estaba muy agotado pero debía seguir no podía rendirse no ahora que ya todo estaba iniciado, estaba tan concentrado en su dolor y pensamientos que no noto que una figura alta de barba blanca se había aproximado y estaba delante de el, el anciano hombre se acerco al pequeño y con suavidad revolvió el pelirrojo cabello, cuando el pequeño sintió la sacudida alzo su cabeza y las miradas se encontraron, ambas azules pero de diferentes tonalidades, la del anciano un azul eléctrico refulgente, la del pequeño un azul suave como el cielo de una tarde de mayo.

-hola – dijo el pelirrojo

-hola- respondió el anciano

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí, a estas horas de la noche?- pregunto el anciano en voz suave y serena

-fui a la enfermería- contesto el pelirrojo- ¿me ayuda a pararme?

-Claro- dijo el anciano mientras ofrecía su mano al pequeño

Cuando el pequeño estuvo de pie, el anciano le indico que entraran al aula que estaba cerca y cuando entraron cerro la puerta y la sello mágicamente

-¿no me vas a dar un abrazo?- dijo el director

-los que sean necesarios- respondió el pelirrojo y abrazo al alto hombre, quien se encorvo ligeramente y acaricio el pelo del pequeño

-ha, pequeño tenemos tanto de que hablar- dijo el anciano hombre con tono paternal

-si, lo se pero deberá ser mañana, ya estoy retrasado y me muero de sueño- contesto el pelirrojo

-lo se, antes de que te vayas toma esta poción, te ayudara a recuperar la energías mas eficazmente que una pastilla- dijo el director mientras ofrecía una pequeña botella delgada y fina.

-Ya esta la habitación para el odioso Malfoy- dijo el pelirrojo y se tomo de un solo tiro el contenido de la botellita que sabia a vomito

-Que bien, te felicito es un enorme trabajo lo que hiciste- dijo el anciano y se sentó en el escritorio de madera pulida.

-Fue parte del trato, ya cumplí- dijo el pelirrojo un poco mareado por la poción

-¿sabes? Jamás pensé que lo lograras, pero me sorprendes, siempre lo haces- confeso el director

-no se si tomarlo como un cumplido o un regaño- dijo el pelirrojo con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios

-son las dos cosas- confeso el anciano

-siempre tan ambiguo, es bueno saber que algunas cosas no cambian- dijo el pelirrojo con un dejo de nostalgia- ya me tengo que ir

-si, esta bien, mañana en la tarde te espero en la enfermería para que me muestres la habitación y platiquemos mas tranquilos- condiciono el anciano

-claro, es una obra de arte…lastima que es para ese niño- dijo Ron con rostro cansado

-bien entonces hasta maña- despidió el director

Cuando el pelirrojo abandono el salón, el anciano hombre se quedo solo, con sus pensamientos, ese niño siempre lo desconcertó, desde aquella vez hace siete años casi cuando lo llevaron al castillo, tan pálido, casi muerto y con el semblante ausente, sus ojos tan vacíos y carentes de vida, su magia tan poderosa, tan colérica y destructiva, pobre niño lo que ha sufrido ni el mismo alcanzaba a entender ni mucho menos siquiera imaginar.

Cuando salio del salón en el que estaba platicando con el director su semblante cambio ya no estaba verdoso la poción le ayudo mucho, tenia cansancio pero ya no tanto y el dolor de cabeza había disminuido notablemente, pero el dolor no se había ido, así era desde hacia ya tanto tiempo que empezaba a acostumbrarse, como siempre desde aquella vez se sentía solo, triste y odiado, si el odio era parte de el como su piel o su cabello siempre rodeado por ese sentimiento, pero aun así tenia el valor de seguir adelante, de luchar y de morir si se presentaba la oportunidad.

Empezó a caminar a paso lento hasta el marco de uno puerta abierta, sabia a donde tenia que ir, pero no quería ya no quería, pero el destino es ineludible si el no lo hacia alguien mas lo haría, alguien sufriría lo mismo que él y no podía permitir que alguien pasara por eso, no soportaría saber que pudo hacer algo que el pudo luchar para evitarlo y así lo haría por el bien de aquellos que no conocía que tendrían un destino negro y lleno de angustia y dolor, no señor el lucharía como un león, después de todo alguien inexorablemente deberá pagar su cuota en la vida, el peaje por un mundo diferente.

-"puerta, habitación de las sombras"

Continuara

* * *

peaje en mexico el peaje el pago por el derecho a transitar en las autopistas, dicho recurso es empleado para el mantenimiento de las mismas asi como ampliacion y mejoras al menos es asi en "teoria" 

saludos nuevamente nos encontramos al final de otra entrega, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen y aun mas a aquellas que dejan comentarios en honor a ustedes y que ya sobrepaso esta historia las 1000 lecturas, he decidido aplicarme mas y ya lo ven otro capitulo, tal vez les paresca lento pero ya empezara lo bueno.  
Tambien comenzare a aplicar una nueva etapa en mis fic, al final de cada capitulo encontraran un dibujo referente al capitulo mismoa ver si puedo si no lo pueden ver en la pagina de slasheaven.  
Otra cosa "se perfectamente como se escribe Veela", asi que con esa aclaracion remarco que Seamus no es Veela, y tampoco Batman ( eso es para Isobo) es otro de mis pequeños inventos.  
bueno me despido y les agradesco enormemente su apoyo.  
sale ahora si me voy adiooo


	6. Chapter 6

Cruce de caminos

Finalmente la mañana llego, para muchos tenia ratos de haber comenzado pero para otros era muy temprano para ello, en lo profundo del castillo, en las mazmorras mas heladas se encontraba la casa de Slytherin, la casa mas temida del colegio, el hogar de magos astutos e implacables, solo el frió que puede proporcionar estar bajo la tierra es comparable con el frió que puede albergar el corazón de aquellos Slytherenses.

En el nivel superior, donde el frió aun no están calante, los jóvenes miembros de tan selecta casa, los alumnos de primer año son entrenados a soportar el frió cruento de la supervivencia, en una habitación en particular los futuros símbolos e insignias de lo que significa estar en Slytherin comienzan la primera mañana del resto de sus vidas, el primer despertar del nuevo camino que se ha presentado. Elementos tan diferentes físicamente pero tan parecidos, pequeños jóvenes llenos de vida y ambiciones. Con talentos y habilidades impresionantes unirán sus fuerzas para conseguir sus metas.

Cinco jóvenes, son los que comparten una misma habitación, un mismo recinto de descanso y planeacion, un lugar íntimo donde sus jóvenes fantasías se ven compartidas y lazos de amistad se forjan. Una habitación grande hecha de piedra desnuda, los cimientos de una fortaleza, una habitación de forma perfecta y simétricamente cuadrada, sin ventanas reales que solo la magia puede crear, cada niño cuenta con una hermosa cama adocelada con ribetes de plata en la cabecera, una pequeña y deliciosamente labrada mesita de noche, un escritorio y un baño para la habitación, un lugar elegante en su sencillez.

Para muchos es la primera vez que duermen lejos del hogar de sus padres, para otros un alivio el poder alejarse del hogar, para algunos un lugar más donde descansar y para unos pocos una aventura por iniciar.

Las noches son tan largas en esa casa, donde el tiempo transcurre tan lento sin la guía de los cambios atmosféricos, donde la luz del sol es temida y la de la luna odiada, solo los relojes son testigos del paso del tiempo, los niños que apenas lograron llegar a esa habitación a causa del sueño y la claustrofobia que puede infundir el nuevo hogar, en total silencio se apresuraron a dormir y tratar de mitigar el cambio que representa compartir una habitación o un hogar. Finalmente el momento de despertar llego así lo hizo saber el enorme y hermoso reloj de pared, aquel reloj tan alto que casi toca el techo, cuyos pilares son serpientes plateadas y en las horas hay esmeraldas, con su ondulante péndulo las campanadas son suaves y dulces, pero no por ello menos imponente que el canto de un gallo, así con esa dulce melodía son despertados y arrebatados de los poderosos brazos de Morfeo los pequeños desconocidos.

buenos días, hermanos- dijo una dulce voz llena de educación y sarcasmo

igualmente, le deseo hermano mío- contesto una voz divertida y relajada

¿buenos¿están dementes?- pregunto una voz burda y brusca

buenos días extraños- una voz gruesa y simple

buenos días caballeros- contesto una voz elegante y educada

genial, ya que todos están despiertos¿Por qué no nos presentamos?- hablo la voz alegre y relajada- yo soy Blaize Zabini

eso ya lo sabemos, también estuvimos en la selección de casas- contesto la voz educada y sarcástica- soy Theodoro Nott por si no se acuerdan

yo soy Crabble- dijo la voz burda y con fastidio- solo llámenme así

yo Goyle- dijo la voz gruesa y simple- son demasiados sosos

Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy- contesto la voz elegante y educada- será un placer compartir el dormitorio con ustedes

Al contrario el placer es todo nuestro- afirmo el chico negro con sus ojos dorados divertidos- ya que nos hemos presentado y en vista que compartiremos por siete años me gustaría que me llamaran Blaise

El punto es valido, así que igualmente pueden llamarme por mi nombre- dijo el chico de cabellos chocolate y ojos negros como la noche- Theodore

Yo ya les dije como deben llamarme- dijo el chico rubio de ojos azules- Crabble

Al igual que Crabble- dijo el chico obeso de cabellos café- llámenme Goyle

Chicos, chicos no sean mal educados- dijo la voz elegante y educada- disculpen a Vincent y Gregory, les cuesta un poco relacionarse, a mi pueden llamarme Draco o amo, según les parezca

Jajaja, en ese caso a mi pueden llamarme su Alteza, rey de Slyherin- dijo Blaise medio en broma

en ese caso, prefiero ser el primer ministro de Slytherin- se apunto Theodore con una linda sonrisa y mirada de hielo

bien, si hacemos un sequito real, yo seré el Príncipe de Slytherin- culmino el rubio con una encantadora sonrisa

debo admitir que le queda a la perfección el titulo- secundo Blaise- bien Crabble y Goyle, en vista de su elocuencia, serán las torres, los guardianes de Slytherin

Mejor diles guardaespaldas- apunto Theodore con su habitual sonrisa burlona

No, es justo que todos los aquí presentes ostenten un titulo como rey debo dar el ejemplo- sentencio Blaise con semblante serio

¿En verdad se creen lo que dicen?- pregunto Goyle con mirada perdida- ¿esto de llamarse así?

Es un juego tonto- aclaro Theodore- cualquiera lo sabría

NO, no es un juego, yo soy el rey de Slytherin- agrego Blaise con una mirada muy seria- si quieren creerlo o no es su problema, por que ser simples estudiantes ser del montón de alumnos, yo destacare a mi me gusta que la gente me vea, yo nací para romper paradigmas.

¿crees poder hacer lo que dices?- pregunto Theodore con un brillo en su mirar- sobre salir en este colegio imponer respeto y ganar poder

Chicos, creo que ya esta bien- intermedio el rubio de ojos cual luna llena- aun estamos iniciando y no creo prudente comenzar con un debate

Mi príncipe al rescate- dijo el chico color ébano- como ya dije si quieren participar son bienvenidos, pero si no es así simplemente no se metan en mi camino

Ahora nos amenazas- debatió el chico de cabellos chocolate- no eres un rey eres un dictador

Al contrario mi señor ministro- contesto Blaise con mirada encantadora- solo pongo los puntos sobre la mesa

Puedo… puedo intentarlo- interrumpió Draco- si, quiero intentarlo ser un ejemplo, sobre salir del resto.

Maravilloso, bien señor ministro solo falta usted- presiono Blaise

¿y las torres?- pregunto Theodore- aun no responden

No creo que haga falta, doquiera que su príncipe este ellos estarán- respondió Blaise con su hermosa sonrisa de dientes tan blancos que deslumbran

¿Por qué diablos no, claro y si no funciona al menos nos divertiremos- acepto Theodore

Con parsimonia los jóvenes comenzaron a prepararse para el inicio de sus clases ahora hay un secreto, un juego que los ha unido mas rápido que un suspiro, ahora comparten algo y ya no son extraños.

La mente de Draco comenzó a despertar del encierro al que se veía sometido, la falta de una platica inteligente y sarcástica le habían fascinado, no es que le molestara platicar con Vincent o Gregory, pero eran tan lentos que tenia que simplificar su vocabulario para que ellos le pudieran entender, sin embargo Theodore tiene una mente tan filosa y aguda que despierta el anhelo de un debate o el carácter tan relajado de Blaize lo fascina como nunca, ese joven color ébano y esos ojos tan exóticos su despreocupada sonrisa y mente tan ansiosa todo aquello que el no puede hacer, el no se puede permitir el lujo de relajarse siempre debe estar en guardia o lo que mas teme podría salirse de control, debe ser lo mas neutro posible, pero a través de aquellos nuevos amigos el podría liberarse compartir con ellos y sentirlas suyas al menos por una vez saber que se siente ser quien uno quiere ser.

Poco a poco un olor exótico y embrujarte invadió la habitación, era un olor dulce y relajante, el olor venia del baño era como un humo que se escapaba del rayano de la puerta donde casualmente Blaize acababa de entrar, un humo espeso y gris perturbador para los sentidos y extasiando a quien lo aspira.

Un sentido de curiosidad se apodero en la mente del rubio, saber que provocaba ese olor tan peculiar, con determinación toco la superficie de madera que divide y separa el baño de la habitación, esta se abrió lentamente y una gran cantidad de humo como el de un incienso lleno rápidamente el cuarto, los ojos del rubio ese color tan plateado casi transparentes se abrieron a todo lo que sus orbes le permitían, un niño color de ébano en completa desnudez dando bocanadas de humo de un largo y delgado cigarrillo.

-¿se puede saber que haces?- pregunto el rubio con total curiosidad

- me estoy bañando su alteza y si me permite seguiré- contesto el ojioro

- eso ya lo se, pero ¿estas fumando?- completo Draco con muchos interés- ¿Cómo puedes todavía eres un niño?

- jajajaja, no se ofenda mi príncipe, pero la edad es lo de menos, lo hago por que me gusta y principalmente por que puedo- contesto Blaize sin ocultar su desnudes y mostrando así la generosa dotación de la madre naturaleza con la raza de ébano- ya les había dicho, yo nací para romper paradigmas

- ¿tus papas lo sabe?- pregunto Draco incrédulo ante la respuesta del chico

- Mi difunto padre me enseño cuando tenia 9 años- respondió Blaize sin poder contener la risa que le provocaba ver esos ojos tan abiertos y llenos de sorpresa- mi madre no puede imponerme nada, yo hago lo que me plazca.

- Es que sencillamente no lo puedo creer- comento el rubio más para si que para el chico

- ¿Me enseñarías?- pregunto Theodore- el fumar es visto como signo de sofisticación

-por supuesto, a demás estos cigarros dejan olor a frutas o incienso y así no nos recubrirán- hablo Blaize al tiempo que de sus gruesos labios rojos escapaban restos de humo dando la apariencia que respirara humo- y no hace tanto daño como los que son de puro tabaco

-fascinante- respondió Theodore- ¿Qué más sabe hacer su alteza?

-todo aquello que para ti o los demás es tabú, yo lo hago- respondió el chico ojioro- soy libre de todo

- yo…yo también quiero aprender- se apunto el rubio- dicen que relaja los nervios

-eso depende, yo nunca estoy nervioso o preocupado así que no se- respondió Blaize- y ahora si no tienen mas preguntas me gustaría terminar de bañarme

- si por su puesto, disculpe su majestad- respondió Theodore al tiempo que daba media vuelta y se encaminaba a su cómoda cama

- Lamento entrar así, disculpa no soy así regularmente soy mas prudente- puntualizo el rubio

- NO, no debes disculparte de esa manera, un príncipe nunca se disculpa, nosotros no cometemos errores es la gente que no nos comprende- declaro el ojioro- si quieres ser parte de esto deberás comprender que estamos libres de las reglas que somos indomables

- Eso es muy fácil para ti, pero yo no estoy acostumbrado- respondió Draco motivado por esas palabras que nunca había escuchado.

- Chispas, es mucho trabajo pero nunca he temido a ello- contesto el chico de ébano- deja que termine de bañarme y platicamos más a gusto

- claro, te veo afuera- dijo el rubio y se dirigió a su escritorio

Un rato después el sonriente y ufano Blaize salía de la ducha, su cabello húmedo y alborotado unido a su perfecta y blanca dentadura, su cuerpo largo y en desarrollo y esos movimientos tan ligeros como una pantera capaz de trastornar a todo aquello que posea un ápice de hormonas en desarrollo, fue la explicación de Theodore al verle avanzar desnudo a su cama.

¿Qué hora es?- pregunto Blaize casualmente- siempre tardo mucho en el baño

las 6:30 – contesto Crabble

no puede ser¿ sabes leer la hora en un reloj?- pregunto Theodore con su inigualable don de hacer sonar una pregunta inocente en una horrible ofensa

Idiota- fue la simple respuesta de Crabble- si no me crees mira el reloj del cuarto

Es simplemente imposible – declaro Blaize- mi rutina de baño es de 30 minutos aproximadamente y si nos levantamos a las 6:00 en punto, no puede haber pasado solo 30 minutos

Pues creelo- puntualizo Goyle- hay una extraña magia en la habitación, la sentí cuando llegamos, pero como estaba muy cansado no me investigue mas

Impresionante- afirmo Blaize- eres un genio de la defensa, me impresionas, la verdad yo también sentí algo raro, pero era muy débil el flujo

Goyle, siempre ha sido excelente rastreador de magia, y se le facilitan enormemente los hechizos de defensa. Debes creerme cuando te digo que su barrera no la rompe ni un adulto- aclaro Draco con orgullo

¿y señor torre de defensa, sabe que genera esta rara magia?- pregunto Theodore con su encanto personal

De ese reloj- Señalo Goyle con su dedo índice- la magia fluye de ahí

Impresionante- declaro Theodore sin dejo de maldad- creo que te subestime

¿en serio?- contesto Goyle ligeramente emocionado y complacido- deberías ver lo que Crabble es capaz de hacer en cuanto a los ataques

me muero de las ganas- declaro Blaize- pero antes hay que identificar que mafia es esta y que cual es el efecto

La magia crea un flujo mas lento del tiempo, es decir en esta habitación el tiempo dura mas- aclaro Draco- ¿será así en todas las habitaciones?

No, no lo creo el flujo solo se siente aquí- puntualizo Goyle

Excelente, somos afortunados, podremos dormir mas, hacer unos excelentes deberes sin la presión del tiempo y sobre todo podremos planear muchas cosas- observo Blaize mientras se terminaba de vestir- es un maravilloso obsequio

¿obsequio?- pregunto Theodore- ¿por que dices que es un obsequio?

Lo encontramos aquí, y nadie lo ha reclamado, entonces es nuestro- puntualizo Blaize- bueno creo que es hora de ir al comedor, me muero de hambre

¿oye Blaize no vamos a platicar?- pregunto Draco remarcando la promesa del chico color ébano que le hizo en el baño

cierto, pero ahora tenemos mucho mas tiempo del que creíamos- dijo Blaize con su sugerente sonrisa

¿Cómo haces eso?- pregunto Draco

¿hacer que?- contesto Blaize con una picara sonrisa

eso, eso de cambiar tan rápido tu expresión, en un momento sonríes con inocencia y luego miras medio raro, como con hambre y no de comida

jajá jajá, explícale Theodore ¿Qué es esa mirada medio rara?- dijo Blaize con expresión seria

luego- declaro el chico de ojos negros sonrojándose violentamente

Bien lo haré yo- aclaro y salvo Blaize- la razón es simple, yo manipulo mis emociones, puedo aparentar calma cuando en verdad me hierve la sangré, puedo parecer molesto cuando simplemente me divierto, es cuestión de saber que reacción nos proporcionara mas beneficios, el siempre estar como estatua no sirve eso es negación de emociones es mejor saber como manejarlas, mi abuela era un experta en el arte del engaño y me enseño bien.

¿es como el autocontrol?- pregunto el rubio ojiplata muy entusiasta, esa era la clave para evitar que su problema se saliera de control- ¿Cómo lo haces?

No te mentiré es algo complicado, pero si te interesa te puedo enseñar

Yo también me apunto a las clases- intervino Theodore con igual entusiasmo- ya me canse que me digan que soy de palo

Jajaja, no hay problema hoy en la noche comenzaremos- finalizo Blaize con su alegre sonrisa- pero apurémonos que tal vez el tiempo pase lento pero el hambre no espera y me estoy muriendo por un café.

La alegre risa de Blaize se esfumo en cuanto abrió la puerta de la habitación para dar paso a una penetrante y amenazante mirada, todos los integrantes de la habitación se dieron cuenta del repentino cambio y adoptaron el mismo semblante. Hay que intimidar e infundir respeto, ahora todo seria más fácil si se sumaban los talentos de las torres de defensa y ataque, pronto Slytherin seria sin lugar a dudas su territorio y utilizaría a Draco Malfoy como símbolo de su causa, ese niño tenia un aire real que le abriría muchas puertas, después de todo era su misión vigilarlo y por que no sacar algo de provecho para sus propios fines y que todo mundo en especial aquel que le ordeno esa misión sepa finalmente quien es Blaize Zabini.

* * *

continuara

chispas este capitulo si me costo el rearcer personalidades mas solidas, que les parecio el Blaize, es de color pero eso no quiere decir que sea carbon, mas bien un ebano

sale eso es todo dejen comentarios porfa :P


	7. Chapter 7

Doble circulación.

La mañana en una alta torre puede no ser una genial idea cuando te llega, sin embargo las noches son espectaculares no así lo amaneceres, y mas aun si eres un joven en inicio de la adolescencia en el que los calidos y húmedos sueños te embriagan con su atrevimiento y placer. Lo que uno menos desea es despertar a la realidad donde hay mucho que hacer y mucho que callar.

Los calidos rayos solares inyectan la vida para el día que comienza, pero ¿cuanto darías por cinco minutos mas en la acogedora cama, la cual es una formidable contrincante te acaricia con su bochorno y suavidad pone a prueba tu sentido del deber o el de tu compañero que esta mas agudo en esos menesteres.

En la habitación donde comparte Harry Potter su estancia con sus compañeros de casa, la mañana entro con la promesa del futuro, la luz barrio con todo su poder importunando a los durmientes la cama más cercana al enorme ventanal es propiedad de Deán un chico muy precoz y amable, se desperezo como un gato retirándose lentamente las sabanas de seda sintiendo la suave caricia de la tela sobre su desnudes y fue entonces que recapacito que no se encontraba en su casa, que de hecho un chico redondo le miraba con enorme sorpresa y vergüenza, no precisamente a su alegre rostro mas bien a la carpa entre sus piernas.

Cuando el chico pelirrojo se levanto de su cama, se llevo un susto al mirar que en la cama de junto no estaba su inquilino, alarmado reviso en el pequeño baño y busco con la mirada en las otras camas, nada ni rastro de su recientemente adquirido amigo una joya entre sus tesoros aquel que le brindara mucha gloria, fue Seamus que le miraba atento y con la mirada le indico que revisara debajo de la cama y grande fue su sorpresa de encontrarlo allí.

-¡Harry!- llamo el pelirrojo- ¿Qué haces ahí?

-Dur…miendo- respondió el pelinegro con un sonoro bostezo- ¿ya amaneció?

-Si- respondió Ron sorprendido- ¿Por qué no te acostaste en la cama?

-Es que no estoy acostumbrado- respondió el ojiverde saliendo con dificultad de abajo- la cama es muy suave y la luz me molesta

-Por eso esta adocelada- contesto el ojiazul con obviedad- ¿no estás acostumbrado a las camas?

-Claro- dijo Harry acomodándose la pijama- es muy difícil que entre una cama en la alacena debajo de las escaleras tonto

-¿debajo de las escaleras?- pregunto el irlandés incrédulo- no puedo creer que duermas debajo de las escaleras

-No es tan malo una vez que te acostumbras a las arañas y ratones- respondió Harry como si diera la hora- y lo entiendo, no es nada

-Pero eso es inhumano- dijo Dean- ¿Ho tu lo pediste así?

-Bueno, es que mi primo quería un cuarto para sus juguetes y me mandaron a la alacena, pero ya dejen eso por favor, hay que vestirnos para desayunar

-Esto no me gusta- declaro Neville- deberías de quejarte

-Dije que lo dejen- debatió el pelinegro- me voy a bañar

En cuanto el ojiverde se metió al baño, los muchachos se quedaron un momento en silencio, no podían creer que algo así pasara, incluso el pelirrojo sintió pena por Harry y se identifico aun mas con él, no cabía duda de que sin un padre o una madre la gente se aprovecha de uno, el mismo era olvidado del amor maternal. Pero tenia la suficiente fuerza para lidiar con ello.

Los chicos estiraron sus extremidades aun dormidas por la noche anterior, el pelinegro tomaba un baño frió como le gustaban, bueno no es que le encantaran realmente pero como siempre le dejaban el agua fría en su casa se acostumbro, a demás es muy buena para despejar por completo el sueño, se sintió contento con el mismo la fase niño mártir estaba saliendo muy bien, ahora era tiempo de comenzar la operación con todo el colegio, pronto volvería a ser el centro de atención en la escuela, y eso era suficiente para comenzar después de todo este mundo le pertenece.

Losjovenes seguían preguntándose si todo lo que Harry había dicho era real, después de todo lo dijo con una naturalidad y certeza, pero era difícil de creer que el héroe con el que crecieron y admirado fuera tratado peor que una mascota mal querida, después de todo Harry era mas humano de lo que ellos pensaron y se sintieron afortunados de tenerlo como amigo.

Cuando Harry salio de la ducha, Dean entro para asearse pero cuando entro en contacto con el agua fría un fuerte grito salio de su garganta, el odiaba el agua fría en casa su madre siempre le tiene el agua caliente, otra vez comparando su casa y tuvo la idea que después de todo su casa no era tan mala al menos no lo obligaban a dormir con arañas y ratas.

Una vez quetodos estuvieron debidamente aseados se comenzaron a vestir, algunos con mucho trabajo, las corbatas siempre son difíciles de colocar o soportar como en el caso de Neville que no recordaba el hechizo que le dio su abuela para un rápido, sencillo y elegante nudo Windsor así que gracias a que Seamus tenia unas tijeras en su equipaje se evito un suicido por asfixia según Dean, con el forcejeo de liberar a Neville de la horca por corbata Seamus perdió un botón de su camisa, cosa que le preocupo por que esos botones son herencia de la familia, Harry lo encontró en el piso.

-¡Seamus!- dijo el pelinegro- este botón es tuyo ¿verdad?

-¡HAA! Lo encontraste Harry – respondió emocionado el irlandés- gracias, muchas gracias mi padre me hubiera matado si lo perdía, pero ¿ahora como lo coso a la camisa?

-Déjamelo a mi- respondió emocionado el ojiverde y corrió a su baúl sacando un pequeño estuche de madera- yo lo coseré, se me da bastante bien

-¿es cierto que sabes coser ropa?- pregunto muy sorprendido Neville que estaba cerca de los muchachos- eso es genial

-Una señora de por donde vivo me enseño- respondió Harry- como siempre tenia la ropa un poco grande y descosida, me enseño, ahora puedo ajustar la ropa para que no se me caiga, pero no soy un sastre, solo se lo básico.

-Entonces- dijo Ron- ¿la ropa te la heredaron de tu primo?

-Es herencia- contesto el pelinegro sin mirar y colocando el hilo en el ojo de la aguja- para que gastar en una nueva si de todas formas estoy creciendo

-Comprendo- admitió el pelirrojo con una amplia sonrisa- me pasa exactamente lo mismo, yo heredo la ropa de mis hermanos

-Si es lo malo de tener hermanos mayores- dijo Neville- yo soy hijo único pero no me importaría compartir mi ropa si tuviera hermanos

-Pero eres tonto- dijo Dean divertido- ahora nosotros somos hermanos, aunque no creo que mi ropa te quede, tenemos a nuestro sastre personal para eso.

-Jajaja- respondió Harry en una reluciente y sincera sonrisa- es verdad ahora somos como hermanos.

-Los mejores- corroboro Seamus recibiendo la camisa con sus botones en su lugar- simplemente los mejores, gracias Harry me has salvado.

-De nada- rebatió el pelinegro- si puedo ser útil me encanta ayudar

Terminados de vestirse los jóvenes bajaron en un agradable ambiente de camaradería y compañerismo un sentimiento de amistad nacía en todos los corazones, los demás habitantes de la casa de los leones vieron con alegría como los nuevos integrantes se adaptaban a su nueva situación.

El fastuoso comedor que la noche anterior lucia imponente, ahora lucia ligeramente triste en comparación, los alumnos en pequeños grupos se concentraban en sus respectivas mesas de casas, los alumnos mas jóvenes comían al tiempo que esbozaban por el sueño, la mesa de Slytherin se encontraba mas seria de lo normal, muchos estaban charlando discretamente cuando por la puerta del gran comedor entro el grupo de primero de la casa de los leones, como si se tratase de una escolta que protege a la reina según los Slytherins, hizo su dramática entrada el niño que vivió, Harry Potter rápidamente había ganado un puesto privilegiado en la lista de enemigos públicos de la casa de las serpientes puesto que se corrió el rumor que el gran Harry Potter desprecio a uno de sus mas recientes miembros, con elevada prepotencia y soberbia no se seria tan mal visto por ellos si hubiese quedado en la misma casa, pero como la rivalidad de las casas de los leones y las serpientes se remonta desde prácticamente el segundo día de su fundación, cualquier pretexto es bueno para iniciar con las hostilidades.

En la mesa de Slytherin ya se encontraba desayunando un joven pálido de reciente ingreso, por instinto dirigió su mirada a la entrada y lo volvió a ver, un chico de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, sus miradas se encontraron por un momento, y un calor recorrió sus cuerpos al tiempo que en los bolsillos de cada uno un pequeño cristal se calentaba con las emociones, la mirada se mantuvo por un breve pero delatador lapso.

-¿Qué miras Draco?- pregunto el chico de color de ébano- ha es Potter

-ya supimos que peleaste con el- confirmo el chico de fría expresión- es una gran noticia, creo que no fue muy prudente de tu parte

-¿ que me pelee con el?- pregunto Draco saliendo de su trance- cierto, se supone que nadie sabia sobre eso

-es lo malo de un colegio- dijo Blaise con una traviesa sonrisa- las noticias vuelan con alas propias, sin embargo no lo considero un desatino Theodore

-¿no, por que?- pregunto el aludido con su patentado sarcasmo- nos hace ver como villanos

-¿villanos?- pregunto el pálido chico- solo por una pelea

-claro, te enemista con quien todo el mundo cree que es el salvador- respondió Theodore- obviamente tendrías que estar loco o que quieres llamar la atención

-exacto- debatió Blaise- gracias a eso, el nombre de Draco es ahora conocidos por todos, rápidamente ha obtenido un reflector que claramente podemos usar.

-Pero yo solo quería ser su amigo- se defendió el rubio- no era mi intención que esto pasara, fue culpa de ese Weasley que se me adelanto

-Muy desafortunado- comprendió Blaise- pero si esto llego así lo mejor es sacar provecho, ahora eres un ejemplo en Slytherin quien no se deja engañar por la fama y no sigue a las multitudes.

-Muy ingenioso- elogio el chico de cabellos chocolate- fama contraria, creo que Weasley también lo pensó, es decir se hizo amigo de Potter para ganar algo de fama, como su familia a pesar de ser antigua es considerada de clase baja esto les permitirá en un futuro subir en la escala social.

-Yo también lo pienso- declaro el chico de ojos dorados- pero hay varias formas de conseguir un mismo resultado. De ahora en adelante debemos hacer que los nombres mas pronunciados en el colegio sean los de Draco y Potter, para mantener el equilibrio del respeto y sacar a Weasley de juego, será tu venganza Draco contra ese pelirrojo desabrido.

-Tienes razón- concordó el rubio con una malévola sonrisa- el único culpable es ese niño pobre, le haremos la vida imposible.

-De acuerdo- dijo Blaise con un brillo malvado en sus ojos- esa será la táctica que utilizaremos para ser los amos del colegio

-Por lo visto vas en serio Majestad- indico el chico de expresión fría- eso será muy entretenido

-Puedes apostarlo- declaro Blaise al tiempo que colocaba traviezamente su mano en la espalda del chico- puedes apostarlo.

Cuando llegaron al comedor medio dormidos aun, los cinco jóvenes de Gryffindor se disponían a engullir un delicioso desayuno, fue cuando el chico de cabellos negro le vio en la mesa de las serpientes, tan fino y elegante como siempre con esa pálida piel, por un momento sus miradas se encontraron y un calor recorrió sus cuerpos, al tiempo que del pantalón en el bolsillo derecho un pequeño cristal se calentaba con las emociones de los chicos. La mirada duro unos breves pero delatadores instantes.

-¿Qué miras Harry?- pregunto el pelirrojo- ha es Malfoy

-ya nos enteramos que te peleaste con el – comento Seamus- es una gran noticia

-¿pelearnos?- pregunto el pelinegro- cierto, pero se supone que nadie mas sabia

-es lo malo de los colegios- Dijo Dean- los chismes caminan solos

-es cierto- comento Neville- en mi anterior escuela, todo se sabia era muy incomodo saber la vidas de otras personas que vergüenza

-bueno pero que se le puede hacer- comento el pelirrojo- cuando alguien es famoso todos sus actos son tema de chismes, por eso ten cuidado con lo que hagas Harry nosotros te apoyaremos en lo que podamos.

-Claro para eso estamos- dijo Neville- ha tengo mucho sueño…. ay ¿Por qué me pegas Dean?

-Se los advertí- dijo el alegre chico- que si se quejaban les daría un sape.

-no recuerdo esa parte- dijo el rollizo chico con un puchero en su cara- eres un abusivo

-jajaja- comento Seamus- sabias que te ves adorable con esa cara, me dan ganas de comerte

-Seamus- llamo Ron- si quieres comer ahí esta el desayuno no asustes a Neve por mas delicioso que se vea…jajaja

-Caníbales- dijo Dean y le dio un ligero mordisco en el hombro a Neville- pero tienen razón… jajaja

-Yo también quiero una probadita- dijo Harry- me muero de hambre

-No… ya… pónganse a desayunar- dijo un rojísimo Neville- tenemos clases

-Ya no sean malos con él- dijo Seamus un poco culpable- déjenlo comer

-Solo jugamos, a demás creo que ya se le quito el sueño- declaro Dean al tiempo que se servia del sabroso desayuno y no era Neville- siempre funciona jajaja

Durante el desayuno Harry no dejaba de pensar en las palabra de Ron acerca de la fama, ahora todo el colegio sabia que se había peleado con Draco, le gustaba ser el centro de atención pero no cuando se volvía en su contra, ahora si que se había complicado el asunto.

-Ron- llamo Harry discretamente

-Mande Harry- contesto el pelirrojo igual de bajito pero no por discreción, mas bien por que su boca estaba llena de comida

-¿Cómo se enteraron los demás de mi pelea con Malfoy?- pregunto sagazmente el pelinegro

-la verdad no tengo idea- respondió el pelirrojo algo forzado se estaba atorando- pero puede que sea por el mismo Malfoy

-¿no tiene sentido eso?- debatió el pelinegro- no ganaría nada con ello

-no lo creo- refuto el pelirrojo- tu mismo me dijiste que lo habías visto antes, pero no sabias su nombre ni él el tuyo pero casualmente después de saber que Harry Potter estaba en el tren lo fue buscar

-es correcto- medito Harry- pero no veo el punto

-el punto mi querido amigo- dijo Ron dando un largo trago a su jugo de naranja- es que no le interesabas antes por que no le servias, pero después fue diferente al saber quien eras en realidad vio la oportunidad de colgarse de tu fama por eso debes tener cuidado, pero como vio que no podía sacarla de buena manera lo esta haciendo así, ahora todo el colegio sabe que Draco Malfoy es el enemigo de Harry Potter.

-Entonces lo mismo se puede aplicar contigo- debatió el pelinegro turbado por es posibilidad- ahora eres el amigo de Harry Potter

-Si ahora mucha gente pude llamarme así, sin saber siquiera que tengo un nombre- dijo el pelirrojo engullendo una salchicha asada- pero te recuerdo que yo no te busque tu solito llegaste. No creas que me agrada que la gente no sepa mi nombre pero me caes bien y no por eso dejare de ser tu amigo a menos claro que tu no quieras.

-No, no es eso- dijo el pelinegro- es solo que esto es muy difícil no contaba con que ahora debo cuidar y seleccionar a mis amigos no es que antes tuviera muchos

-Lo imagino- dijo el pelirrojo- pero no te pongas triste, no por eso deberás dejar de confiar en la gente, confía en tus instintos casi siempre son los correctos.

-Creo que eso haré- confirmo Harry con un sonrisa forzada- es solo que no contaba con eso, la fama puede ser muy triste después de todo.

Como todavía tenían un poco de tiempo antes de que comenzara la primera clase muchos de los alumnos se pusieron a curiosear por los alrededores, para conocer algo mas de ese misterioso castillo. Una chica castaña de primer año se acerco a un aula vacía maravillándose de todas las cosas que la magia puede ser capaz, era tan estimulante que sus talentos se apreciaran, se sentía por primera vez parte de algo importante ya no eran niñerías como las que hacia en su anterior escuela, ahora había un plan maestro los actos de rebeldía se habían terminados todos sus sentidos estaban puestos a un fin determinado, la primera parte salio mejor de lo planeado ahora todo el colegio sabia que Harry y Draco eran enemigos nadie sospecha de ella y mejor aun ahora tiene un puesto privilegiado en el concilio de las sombras era ni mas ni menos que la…

-La reina dorada de Gryffindor- dijo una voz fría a sus espaldas sacándola de sus cavilaciones - la estaba buscando su majestad

-¿Quién eres?- hablo la chica ligeramente sorprendida- ¿Qué deseas?

-Disculpe su majestad- dijo la voz sarcástica- soy el primer alfil de plata de Slytherin, Theodore Nott

-Si te recuerdo- contesto la chica- pero ¿Qué deseas alfil?

-De acuerdo con lo pactado en la reunión de ayer- contesto el chico- solicito me conceda su permiso para acceder a los registros del colegio, solo me falta su autorización

-Veo que eres muy eficaz- halago la chica con una dulce sonrisa- que rápido obtuviste los permisos de los demás reyes.

-Eso era obvio- dijo tajante el chico- Slytherin se comprometió a personificar el enemigo común del colegio pero para ello necesitamos estar bien informados, nos gusta hacer bien las cosas

-Demasiado bien creo- dijo la chica molesta- te concederé acceso a los archivos

-Es usted muy amable – adulo falsamente el joven

La chica solo le dio una mirada de superioridad y saco su varita mágica dándole un ligero beso que hizo que su color cambiara del clásico color madera a uno dorado.

-Oráculo, yo Hermione Granger, reina dorada de Gryffindor otorgo el permiso para acceder a los expedientes al primer alfil de plata de Slytherin, con la excepción de los míos propios.

Cuando la chica inicio con el procedimiento una amplia sonrisa se formo en el chico pero cuando escucho la restricción una mirada de odio puro se formo en sus pupila, la brujita estaba jugando con el.

-¿menos los suyos propios? Majestad- hablo claramente enfadado- no tenia por que hacer eso

-yo creo que no es así- dijo la chica con una sonrisa de suficiencia- mi información personal no es relevante para los planes de Slytherin

-No creo que sepa a lo que se refiere- casi grito el joven- solo nosotros sabemos nuestros planes

-Te equivocas primer alfil- dijo la chica sonriendo perversamente- él lo sabe todo y él mismo me lo contó, después de todo yo les proporcione el rumor de la pelea de Malfoy y Potter

-¿Así que fue usted majestad?- comento sorprendido el chico- ¿es su nueva mascota?

-Idiota- respondió la chica con gesto amenazante- yo no soy su mascota, soy su colaboradora.

-Perdóneme su majestad- dijo el chico con voz triste- no quise decirlo así, pero esa seria una definición mas acertada, si cree que él la necesita o siquiera que puede llegar a sentir algo por usted, entonces esta soñando.

-¿tu que puedes saber Nott?- pregunto la chica muy enojada- eres un simple Alfil y a mi me hizo reina

-por que yo soy su sirviente mas leal- contesto el chico con amargura en su voz- es mi deber servirle yo no puedo negarme, pero Granger toma este consejo que es el primero y el ultimo que daré sin pedir nada a cambio, no te confíes de él aléjate lo mas pronto posible, no te involucres escapa mientras puedas.

-Él me necesita- combatió la castaña- hicimos un contrato

-Entonces con todo respeto- dijo el chico con pena en su voz- estas realmente jodida

-Deja de decir idioteces y márchate- termino la castaña hirviendo de ira- no deben vernos juntos por ahora.

-Como usted ordene- pronuncio el chico con su voz sarcástica- espero considere mi consejo.

Cuando el frió muchacho se marcho Hermione no pudo dejar de pensar en las palabras del chico¿sirviente mas leal? Que irónico si así fuera no tendría por que decirle esas cosas, definitivamente era alguien que quiere tomar su lugar, no permitiría que nadie le arrebate su puesto aprendería todo lo que Ron le pueda enseñar y cuando lo sepa todo lo dejaría, de momento es mejor aparentar ser sumisa e ingenua.

* * *

Cuando estuvieron satisfechos con el rico desayuno se dispusieron a ir a sus salones de clase y mientras el grupo de Gryffindor avanzaba se podían escuchar a los demás alumnos comentando sobre Harry.

-Allí, mira

-¿Dónde?

-Al lado del chico alto y pelirrojo.

-¿El de gafas?

-¿Has visto su cara?

¿Has visto su cicatriz?

A lo que Ron simplemente le regalaba una mirada a Harry de "te lo dije ni saben mi nombre". Los alumnos que esperaban fuera de las aulas se ponían de puntillas para mi­rarlo, o se daban la vuelta en los pasillos, observándolo con atención. Harry deseaba que no lo hicieran, porque intenta­ba concentrarse para encontrar el camino de su clase. Otro inconveniente de la fama le comento Ron, ya se estaba empezando a Hartar de su bendita fama. Ese pensamiento comenzó desde que el pelirrojo le hizo ver que era posible que Malfoy solo había querido ser su amigo por el beneficio social y bueno el también es amigo de Ron por la misma razón así que debería sentirse culpable

En la primera clase Harry comprendió que el mundo mágico es completamente diferente a lo que el había pensado, no solo es mover la varita y decir palabra graciosas primero hay que leer mucho, practicar mucho, leer mucho, practicar mucho y si hay tiempo leer mucho. Y si fuera todo eso seria mucho mas fácil pero el castillo siempre esta probando los reflejos e instintos de los alumnos, cambiando continuamente las escaleras, las puerta y caminos, varias veces en una sola hora los jóvenes se podían perder lo que hacia que casi siempre llegaran tarde.

También estaba la agradable presencia de Peeves un duende que molestaba a los alumnos, les aventaba de cosas desde agua hasta estiércol, era todo un misterio por que permitían que semejante atrocidad estuviera libre por el castillo, pero algo peor que Peeves era el celador Aarhus Filch y su inseparable gata "la señora Norris". Harry y Ron se las arreglaron para chocar con él, en la primera mañana. Filch los encontró tratando de pasar por una puerta que, desgraciadamente, resultó ser la entrada al pasillo prohibido del tercer piso. No les creyó cuando dijeron que estaban perdidos, estaba convencido de que querían entrar a propósito y los amenazó con encerrarlos en los calabozos, hasta que el profesor Quirrell, que pasaba por allí, los rescató.

Tenían que estudiar los cielos nocturnos con sus teles­copios, cada miércoles a medianoche, y aprender los nom­bres de las diferentes estrellas y los movimientos de los pla­netas. Tres veces por semana iban a los invernaderos de detrás del castillo a estudiar Herbología, con una bruja pe­queña y regordeta llamada profesora Sprout, y aprendían a cuidar de todas las plantas extrañas y hongos y a descubrir para qué debían utilizarlas. Misteriosamente Neville parecía pez en el agua con las plantas.

Pero la asignatura más aburrida era Historia de la Ma­gia, la única clase dictada por un fantasma. El profesor Binns ya era muy viejo cuando se quedó dormido frente a la chimenea del cuarto de profesores y se levantó a la mañana siguiente para dar clase, dejando atrás su cuerpo. Binns ha­blaba monótonamente, mientras escribía nombres y fechas, y hacia que Elmerico _el Malvado _y Ulrico _el Chiflado _se con­fundieran.

El profesor Flitwick, el de la clase de Encantamientos, era un brujo diminuto que tenía que subirse a unos cuantos libros para ver por encima de su escritorio. Al comenzar la pri­mera clase, sacó la lista y, cuando llegó al nombre de Harry, dio un chillido de excitación y desapareció de la vista.

La profesora McGonagall era siempre diferente. Harry había tenido razón al pensar que no era una profesora con quien se pudiera tener problemas. Estricta e inteligente, les habló en el primer momento en que se sentaron, el día de su primera clase.

Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderéis en Hogwarts – dijo -. Cual­quiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver. Ya estáis prevenidos.

Entonces transformó un escritorio en un cerdo y luego le devolvió su forma original. Todos estaban muy impresiona­dos y no aguantaban las ganas de empezar, pero muy pronto se dieron cuenta de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran transformar muebles en animales. Después de ha­cer una cantidad de complicadas anotaciones, les dio a cada uno una cerilla para que intentaran convertirla en una agu­ja. Al final de la clase, sólo Hermione Granger había hecho algún cambio en la cerilla. La profesora McGonagall mos­tró a todos cómo se había vuelto plateada y puntiaguda, y de­dicó a la niña una excepcional sonrisa. Y también se gano un guiño del pelirrojo.

La clase que todos esperaban era Defensa Contra las Ar­tes Oscuras, pero las lecciones de Quirrell resultaron ser casi una broma. Su aula tenía un fuerte olor a ajo, y todos decían que era para protegerse de un vampiro que había conocido en Rumania y del que tenía miedo de que volviera a buscarlo. Su turbante, les dijo, era un regalo de un príncipe africano como agradecimiento por haberlo liberado de un molesto zombi, pero ninguno creía demasiado en su historia. Por un lado, porque cuando Seamus Finnigan se mostró deseoso de saber cómo había derrotado al zombi, el profesor Quirrell se ruborizó y comenzó a hablar del tiempo, y por el otro, porque habían notado que el curioso olor salía del turbante, y los ge­melos Weasley insistían en que estaba lleno de ajo, para proteger a Quirrell cuando el vampiro apareciera.

Harry se sintió muy aliviado al descubrir que no estaba mucho más atrasado que los demás. Muchos procedían de fa­milias _muggle _y, como él, no tenían ni idea de que eran brujas y magos. Había tantas cosas por aprender que ni siquiera un chico como Ron tenía mucha ventaja o eso pensaba el.

El viernes fue un día importante para Harry y Ron. Por fin encontraron el camino hacia el Gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno, sin perderse ni una vez y para los planes de Harry fue excelente.

Se trataba de la clase pociones la cual se llevaba en los profundos y fríos calabozos, Harry sabia muy bien que en todas las escuelas el profesorado es casi el mismo y lo comprobó, siempre habrá un buen maestro amable y gentil, también uno serio y excelente instructor, también el maestro aburrido y tedioso, pero también esta el clásico amargado que considera que su materia es la mas importante y complicada de todas que se da un aire de superioridad y trata a los alumnos como basuras, y es mejor tratar de quedar bien con ese maestro si los estudiantes pese a todo le respetan, pero no es el caso del profesor Snape puesto que todo mundo lo odia por que odia a todos, y como siempre para que exista un mártir debe haber un martirizador, el profesor es el candidato ideal para tal papel.

-¿Qué tenemos hoy? - preguntó Harry a Ron, mientras echaba azúcar en sus cereales.

-Pociones Dobles con los de Slytherin - respondió Ron-. Snape es el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin. Dicen que siempre los favorece a ellos... Ahora veremos si es verdad.

-Ojalá McGonagall nos favoreciera a nosotros —dijo Harry La profesora McGonagall era la jefa de la casa Gryffin­dor; pero eso no le había impedido darles una gran cantidad de deberes el día anterior.

Justo en aquel momento llegó el correo. Harry ya se ha­bía acostumbrado, pero la primera mañana se impresionó un poco cuando unas cien lechuzas entraron súbitamente en el Gran Comedor durante el desayuno, volando sobre las mesas hasta encontrar a sus dueños, para dejarles caer encima car­tas y paquetes.

_ Hedwig _no le había llevado nada hasta aquel día. Algu­nas veces volaba para mordisquearle una oreja y conseguir una tostada, antes de volver a dormir en la lechucearía, con las otras lechuzas del colegio. Sin embargo, aquella mañana pasó volando entre la mermelada y la azucarera y dejó caer un sobre en el plato de Harry Este lo abrió de inmediato.

_Querido Harry _(decía con letra desigual),

_Sé que tienes las tardes del viernes libre, así que ¿te gustaría venir a tomar una taza de té conmigo, a eso de las tres? Quiero que me cuentes todo lo de tu primera semana. Envíame la respuesta con Hedwig._

_Hagrid_

Harry cogió prestada la pluma de Ron y contestó: _«Sí, gracias, nos veremos más tarde»_, en la parte de atrás de la nota, y la envió con _Hedwig_.

Fue una suerte que Hagrid hubiera invitado a Harry a tomar el té, porque la clase de Pociones resultó ser la peor cosa que le había ocurrido allí, hasta entonces.

Al comenzar el banquete de la primera noche, Harry había pensado que no le caía bien al profesor Snape. Pero al final de la primera clase de Pociones supo que no se había equivocado. No era sólo que a Snape no le gustara Harry: lo detestaba y eso era mucho mejor para el

Las clases de Pociones se daban abajo, en un calabozo. Hacía mucho más frío allí que arriba, en la parte principal del castillo, y habría sido igualmente tétrico sin todos aque­llos animales conservados, flotando en frascos de vidrio, por todas las paredes.

Snape, como Flitwick, comenzó la clase pasando lista y, como Flitwick, se detuvo ante el nombre de Harry

- Ah, sí —murmuró—. Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva... celebridad.

Draco Malfoy y sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle rieron tapán­dose la boca, Blaize solo miraba curioso y Theodore sin cambio alguno. Snape terminó de pasar lista y miró a la clase. Sus ojos eran tan negros como los de Hagrid, pero no tenían nada de su calidez. Eran fríos y vacíos y hacían pensar en tú­neles oscuros.

- Ustedes están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones —comenzó. Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía todo. Como la profesora McGonagall, Snape tenía el don de mantener a la clase en silencio, sin ningún esfuerzo—. Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de ustedes dudaran que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relu­cientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, enga­ñando los sentidos... Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si son algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.

Más silencio siguió a aquel pequeño discurso. Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas con las cejas levantadas. Her­mione Granger estaba sentada en el borde de la silla, y pare­cía desesperada por empezar a demostrar que ella no era un alcornoque.

- ¡Potter! - dijo de pronto Snape—. ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

-¿Raíz en polvo de qué a una infusión de qué? Harry miró de reojo a Ron, que parecía tan desconcertado como él. La mano de Hermione se agitaba en el aire.

—No lo sé, señor —contestó Harry.

Los labios de Snape se curvaron en un gesto burlón.

—Bah, bah... es evidente que la fama no lo es todo.

No hizo caso de la mano de Hermione.

—Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Potter. ¿Dónde busca­rías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?

Hermione agitaba la mano tan alta en el aire que no ne­cesitaba levantarse del asiento para que la vieran, pero Harry aun cuando sabia de lo que hablaba trataba de aparentar que no. Trató de no mirar a Malfoy y a sus amigos, que se desternillaban de risa y eso si que le enojo tal vez Ron tenia razón con Malfoy.

—No lo sé, señor.

—Parece que no has abierto ni un libro antes de venir. ¿No es así, Potter?

Harry se obligó a seguir mirando directamente aquellos ojos fríos. Sí había mirado sus libros y de hecho sabia todas y cada una de las respuestas, pero debía mantener un perfil bajo, conseguir que el profesor la tomara contra el, obviamente no tuvo que esforzarse mucho.

Snape seguía haciendo caso omiso de la mano tembloro­sa de Hermione.

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter; entre acónito y luparia?

Ante eso, Hermione se puso de pie, con el brazo extendi­do hacia el techo de la mazmorra.

—No lo sé —dijo Harry con calma y una mirada retadora —. Pero creo que Her­mione lo sabe. ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a ella?

Unos pocos rieron. Harry captó la mirada de Seamus, que le guiñó un ojo. Snape, sin embargo, no estaba complacido.

—Siéntate —gritó a Hermione—. Para tu información, Potter; asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos. En lo que se refiere a acónito y luparia, es la misma planta. Bueno¿por qué no lo estáis apuntando todo?

Se produjo un súbito movimiento de plumas y pergami­nos. Por encima del ruido, Snape dijo:

—Y se le restará un punto a la casa Gryffindor por tu descaro, Potter.

Las cosas no mejoraron para los Gryffindors a medida que continuaba la clase de Pociones. Snape los puso en pare­jas, para que mezclaran una poción sencilla para curar fo­rúnculos. Se paseó con su larga capa negra, observando cómo pesaban ortiga seca y aplastaban colmillos de serpiente, cri­ticando a todo el mundo salvo a Malfoy, que parecía gus­tarle. En el preciso momento en que les estaba diciendo a todos que miraran la perfección con que Malfoy había cocinado a fuego lento los pedazos de cuernos, multitud de nubes de un ácido humo verde y un fuerte silbido llenaron la mazmo­rra. De alguna forma, Neville se las había ingeniado para convertir el caldero de Seamus en un engrudo hirviente que se derramaba sobre el suelo, quemando y haciendo agujeros en los zapatos de los alumnos. En segundos, toda la clase es­taba subida a sus taburetes, mientras que Neville, que se ha­bía empapado en la poción al volcarse sobre él el caldero, ge­mía de dolor; por sus brazos y piernas aparecían pústulas rojas.

— ¡Chico idiota! —Dijo Snape con enfado, haciendo desa­parecer la poción con un movimiento de su varita—. Supongo que añadiste las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego¿no?

Neville lloriqueaba, mientras las pústulas comenzaban a aparecer en su nariz.

—Llévelo a la enfermería —ordenó Snape a Seamus. Luego se acercó a Harry y Ron, que habían estado trabajan­do cerca de Neville.

—Tu, Harry Potter. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que no pusiera las púas? Pensaste que si se equivocaba quedarías bien¿no es cierto? Éste es otro punto que pierdes para Gryffindor.

Aquello era tan injusto que Harry abrió la boca para dis­cutir, pero Ron le dio una patada por debajo del caldero.

—No lo provoques —murmuró—. He oído decir que Sna­pe puede ser muy desagradable.

Una hora más tarde, cuando subían por la escalera para salir de las mazmorras, la mente de Harry era un torbellino su plan fue un éxito, sintió un poco de pena por Neve por que si se dio cuenta que su poción estaba saliendo mal, pero corregirlo era revelar que sabia sobre esas cosas, pobre Neve ya se lo compensaría luego pensó.

—Anímate —dijo Ron—. Snape siempre le quitaba pun­tos a Fred y a George. ¿Puedo ir a ver a Hagrid contigo?

Salieron del castillo cinco minutos antes de las tres y cru­zaron los terrenos que lo rodeaban. Hagrid vivía en una peque­ña casa de madera, en el borde del bosque prohibido. Una ba­llesta y un par de botas de goma estaban al lado de la puerta delantera.

* * *

Para Draco Malfoy la primera semana en el castillo fue excelente, en tan solo dos días toda la casa de Slytherin le rendían pleitesía, era el héroe de su casa gracias al consejo de Blaise, aun no se explicaba como el chico de ébano consiguió que todos en su casa le digieran Príncipe a él, Blaise casi siempre estaba a su lado pero en ocasiones desaparecía misteriosamente con algún alumno de curso mas avanzado y cuando regresaba se le veía plenamente contento y con una enorme sonrisa, un poco rojo y el cabello ligeramente desordenado, lo mismo pasaba con Theodore que desaparecía por horas pero el regresaba siempre con la misma expresión de hastió.

Como lo prometió Blaise les enseño a fumar, pronto dominaron el fino arte del humo de tabaco incluso competían por ver quien terminaba el cigarro primero, Goyle y Crabbe se marearon tanto que terminaron vomitando. También le enseñaba a comportarse de una manera indiferente era un gran maestro pronto el mismo Theodore se veía mas animado y divertido con comentarios tan inteligentemente sarcásticos que daban envidia.

Sus nuevos amigos le hacían mas divertida y amena la vida, pero aun así no dejaba de pensar en Harry, muchas veces se preguntaba que sentiría Weasley al estar a su lado y rápidamente se llenaba de ira por culpa de ese pobretón perdió la oportunidad de tener Harry como su amigo, se podía ver a simple vista que era agradable y divertido. Lo mejor de todo es que parecía que ya no tenía ataques de alguna manera estaba empezando a controlar mejor los ataques, hasta el momento no tenia necesidad de acudir con su jefe de casa.

Las clases eran como todas ligeramente aburridas, por desgracia las lecciones se le daban bastante bien solo tenia que aplicarse un poco y listo estaban resueltas, ninguna materia se le dificultaba y por eso casi siempre estaba aburrido, para distraerse un poco jugaba con el pequeño cristal que guardaba en su bolsillo derecho del pantalón, en una ocasión lo saco para mirarlo en su cuarto, cuando Blaise lo vio.

-Que hermoso cristal tienes- comento maravillado el chico- ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

-Lo encontré- mintió el rubio- apareció de repente

-No mientas- debatió Blaise- esas cosas no aparecen así por que si

-¿Cómo sabes?- pregunto el rubio jugando con el origen de ese cristal- que no es mágico

-Bueno la verdad no lo se- confeso Blaise- es muy hermoso para que un humano o mago lo hiciera, esa luz en su interior estoy seguro que es mágica.

-Yo también lo he pensado- confeso el pálido chico- es muy extraño

-Pero es muy hermoso- dijo el chico de ébano- me gustaría tener un cristal como ese¿me dejas tocarlo?

-Claro no hay problema- extendió el rubio la mano con el cristal para que Blaise lo tomara- adelante tómalo.

-Esta tibio- dijo emocionado el chico- se siente raro, como si un calor me recorriera, debe ser mágico lo juro.

En cuanto Blaise toco el cristal sintió una pequeña corriente eléctrica, tibia y erótica, se sentía muy excitado, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa y una erección se formo en sus pantalones, comenzó rápidamente a sudar y disfrutar de las descargas del cristal, era simplemente delicioso era igual o si se puede mejor que tener sexo, porque claro Blaise Zabini había tomado el sexo como religión y era su mas fiel párroco, desde aquella vez que durmió con su tío y probo la delicias del sexo se ha ido especializando y acumulando experiencia y esta era una de las sublimes. Ni los ardientes encuentros con los chicos de su casa donde invadían su intimidad eran tan deliciosos como el del cristal.

-¡Toma!- dijo el chico devolviendo el cristal o mancharía sus pantalones- en verdad es mágico.

-¿estas bien Blaise?- pregunto el rubio preocupado- te ves muy agitado

-si, estoy bien- jadeo ligeramente el chico de ébano- es solo que me hizo recordar unas cosas¿no te sientes diferente cuando lo tienes?

-¿diferente?- pregunto el rubio- no al contrario como que me siento mas confiado y tranquilo

-entonces así funciona- declaro Blaise- otorga el sentimiento de que uno necesita

-¿y que es lo que necesitas?- pregunto inocentemente el rubio señalando el pantalón del mulato - para que te pusieras así

-algún día lo sabrás- respondió el aludido dirigiéndose al baño- espera que crezcas

-tu siempre tan misterioso- dijo el rubio guardando el cristal en su bolsillo- nunca cambiaras

-¡jamás!- reto el mulato- espera un momento a que salga te voy a dar algo, esperame

En cuanto Blaise entro al baño se desnudo rápidamente, y comenzó a acariciarse furiosamente la entrepierna, rozando sus pezones y recorriendo con sus largos dedos el contorno de su cueva, ensalivo sus dedos y se los introdujo en si mismo al tiempo que se masturbaba furiosamente, se contorsionaba de placer doblándose e introduciendo su largo miembro en su boca, tenia una gran flexibilidad para hacerse una autofelacion esa fue la mejor enseñanza de su primo Albert sin contar claro con su delicioso trasero. El orgasmo no tardo en presentarse puesto que el cristal hizo muy buen trabajo y solo requirió de un estimulo adicional, el abundante chorro de secreción inundo su boca fueron varios disparos que degusto con avidez le encantaba el sabor de su propio semen.

Recuperado y mas que nada aseado, salio con una gran sonrisa del baño, todos sus movimientos observados atentamente por el rubio, siempre que Blaise salía del baño la rutina era encender un cigarrillo y dependiendo la sonrisa el sabor del tabaco, y a juzgar por la sonrisa de ese instante el cigarro seria de vainilla.

El mulato saco de su escritorio una cajetilla con menos de la mitad y ofreció uno al rubio que presto lo tomo y lo encendió, le gustaba el de vainilla era tan rico y oloroso, Blaise encendió el suyo con lentitud y dio una larga calada al cigarrillo, espero un momento para exhalar el humo degustando el sabor del mismo y relajándose aun mas.

Medito un rato, y espero a despejar su mente ese cristal era un gran hallazgo, si con Draco funcionaba como un medio para sacar mas confianza lo mejor seria que lo tuviera mas cerca de el, y mas alejado de él mismo o se haría adicto al calor del cristal, recordó un hechizo que le enseño su abuela para engarzar diamantes, ahora lo siguiente en que lo colgaría, y de pronto recordó que en la bitácora mágica del concilio de las sobras venia un hechizo para crear una cadena irrompible que permitía modificar los sentimientos.

Para eso necesitaría un poco de sangre de Dragón y de unicornio, cosas que tenían en las alacenas de la habitación de las sombras. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se formo en su rostro, si engarzaba la piedra al collar que el haría seria mas fácil controlar a Draco, eso era excelente ahora podría saber donde esta o que es lo que hace.

-oye Draco- dijo el chico decidido- ¿no te gustaría tener tu cristal como dije?

-No se me había ocurrido- respondió el rubio- le pediré a mi papa que lo made a engarzar en una cadena de plata

-Yo tengo una mejor idea- dijo el mulato- mi abuela me enseño un hechizo para hacer una cadena irrompible y hermosa.

-¿en serio?- pregunto emocionado el ojiplata- me lo enseñaras

-Lo siento, no te lo puedo enseñar- respondió el mulato- es un secreto de familia, pero te puedo hacer la cadena,

-Harías eso por mi- dijo emocionado el rubio- es genial.

-Claro, solo dame un minuto- anuncio el mulato- necesito unos frascos de mi baúl y una daga

-¿una daga?- pregunto incrédulo el rubio- para que la quieres

-es para mezclar los ingrediente- respondió el chico con una enorme sonrisa- veraz la cadena se hace con ingredientes especiales que no se deben tocar con las manos hasta que estén listos para el hechizo.

-Que interesante- reconoció el rubio- ¿Cuándo lo harás?

-Creo que hoy en la noche- respondió el mulato con una enorme sonrisa- mañana tendrás tu cadena.

-Gracias- agradeció el rubio muy emocionado- eres un gran amigo

-Claro, soy el mejor- reconoció con inocencia fingida el mulato- no lo olvides.

Con la promesa de Blaise, Draco estaba mas emocionado ese día que le pareció que el tiempo corría mas rápido y en la noche antes de lo prometido el mulato le entrego una hermosa cadena plateada con grabados negros, era realmente hermosa la cadena, Blaise le pidió que pusiera el cristal en su escritorio, luego él puso la cadena cerca del cristal y como si se tratara de una enredadera unos hilos de plata engarzaron el cristal a la cadena, realmente se veía hermosa y el cristal brillaba con un poco mas de fuerza. El mulato tomo la cadena y peso el cristal con su mano sintiendo la calidez de la gema, se acerco a el rubio y coloco cadena en su cuello, la cadena se cerro mágicamente en el y se ajusto, a Draco le gusto mucho porque no pesaba nada y era tibia no como las otras cadenas hechas de metales que con el frió se ponían heladas y con el calor se calentaban y quemaban la piel.

Blaise se sintió muy complacido de ver la cadena en el cuello de Draco, modestia a parte le había quedado muy hermosa y en el rubio los grabados negros hacían una excelente combinación. Se veía elegante y moderna. Nunca había hecho un hechizo como ese por eso tuvo que pedir ayuda a Theodore, ese chico si que esta avanzado en magia reconoció el mulato.

-¿y bien?- pregunto el mulato- ¿te gusto?

-Bromeas- respondió el rubio muy contento- me encanta, es genial nunca había visto un material como este es único

-Claro- respondió Blaise orgulloso- es mágico, yo no me hecho ninguno porque no encuentro el dije adecuado

-Que lastima- consoló el rubio- pero cuando lo encuentres seguro que tu cadena será muy bella

-Cuenta con ello- agradeció el mulato- bueno descansa que mañana tenemos pociones con Snape.

-Cierto- reconoció el rubio- muchas gracias Blaise, eres el mejor

-No hay porque- despidió Blaise muy contento ya no tendría que vigilar tan de cerca al rubio y podía dedicarse a otros placeres mas carnales - buena noches.

La mañana del viernes Draco se sintió muy diferente, mas tranquilo y confiado en si mismo, era como si cualquier cosa que quisiera la podría hacer, a demás por fin tendría una materia algo mas interesante, las pociones son algo mas elaboradas y por eso mas interesantes, cuando entro al salón el profesor le saludo con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza, los alumnos llegaron rápidamente y la clase comenzó.

El profesor Snape paso su lista como los demás profesores e igualmente como con los demás se detuvo cuado fue el turno de Harry Potter, el profesor fue muy ácido con Harry para su gusto. Pero lo que hizo interesante fue la expresión del chico de ojos verdes era tan divertido ver su cara, tan fascinante para él que se rió en su cara, algo que no haría muy a menudo pero salio natural.

Por fin algo de diversión, en las aburridas clases, ver las expresiones de Harry eran tan absorbentes y divertidas, cada seño fruncido o mirada de suplica, lo mejor era esa pose de descarado cuando reto al profesor, fue tan cómico que casi se desternilla de risa, ese chico era toda una gama de emociones para el, con solo mirarlo se sentía feliz.

Aun cuando pareciera que a Harry le molestaba, incluso su cara enojada era simplemente admirable para Draco. No sabia porque pero se sentía muy afortunado de llamar la atención del ojiverde; Era como sentirse único.

En la clase todo ocurrió muy interesante para el rubio, primero pudo ver a Harry, pudo molestar a Harry y su poción estuvo perfecta, lastima que un chico de Gryffindor hecho a perder la clase y Harry no pudo observar el talento del rubio con las pociones. Pero ya le demostraría que el era mejor que el pobretón que tiene de amigo.

* * *

Durante toda la semana las palabras de Nott se grabaron en su memoria, analizándolo fríamente sin involucrar los sentimientos, recordó la mirada triste del joven y algo de verdad pueden tener sus palabras, para ella era muy interesante el mundo mágico, estudiaba los escritos de la bitácora mágica del concilio de las sombras con mucha avidez, y cuando comparaba la información de los libros de textos del colegio le parecían mucho mejores los de la bitácora, no eran aburridos y se entendían mejores los hechizos.

Su habitación era la típica de jóvenes en inicio hormonal, las chicas tan tontas y sosas, solo pensando en que chico era mas guapo o mas con quien se casarían, las platicas simples y sin sentido la mantenían aislada de las demás y no es que le molestara en absoluto al contrario era mejor para ella para poder concentrarse en sus estudios.

Recordaba con nostalgia su anterior escuela donde mantenía subyugados a los alumnos y profesores con terrorismo, lo mejor de todo es que sabia muy bien el reglamento de la escuela y siempre sabia como manejar las situaciones, nadie podía frenarla por que si no había pruebas no había delito, era muy divertido pero era tan sencillo que poco a poco se aburrió, fue una interesante variación encontrarse en su camino al pelirrojo, le enseño un mundo nuevo y con aventuras, un emocionante lugar donde hacer travesuras y ser parte importante de un plan.

El pelirrojo la saco de los juegos de niños y le mostró un juego mas grande y peligroso, no era nada tonta sabia que "rojo" la estaba usando que cuando no le sirviera la botaría como un chicle que pierde su sabor, pero el reto estaba en hacer que el chicle jamás perdiera el sabor, demostrarle que ella era mucho mas importante e indispensable de lo que creía.

Toda la semana estuvo preparando y revisando los planes que acordaron, Slytherin acordó ser el enemigo publico para que el colegio estuviera equilibrado, pero la razón por la que lo hizo era para obtener la información de todos y cuando menos lo esperaran atacarlos, esos chicos eran listos, pero no mas que ella debía preparar un contraataque con la misma información, después de todo ella era la encargada de la seguridad del concilio.

La única manera de vencer a todos era aprenderse y practicar los hechizos de la bitácora, la teoría la manejaba muy bien pero no había tenido oportunidad de practicar los hechizos, debía encontrar una victima que pudiera manipular y hacer lo que ella quería. Eso era algo que haría el fin de semana. Tenía que estudiar para impresionar a los profesores y ganar la simpatía de la mayoría. Y de paso demostrarle a "rojo" su valía.

* * *

Cuando Harry llamó a la puerta, oyeron unos frenéticos rasguños y varios ladridos. Luego se oyó la voz de Hagrid, di­ciendo: 

- Atrás, _Fang_, atrás.

La gran cara peluda de Hagrid apareció al abrirse la puerta.

-Entrad –dijo- Atrás, _Fang_.

Los dejó entrar, tirando del collar de un imponente perro negro.

Había una sola estancia. Del techo colgaban jamones y faisanes, una cazuela de cobre hervía en el fuego y en un rincón había una cama enorme con una manta hecha de re­miendos.

-Estáis en vuestra casa - dijo Hagrid, soltando a _Fang_, que se lanzó contra Ron y comenzó a lamerle las orejas entusiasmado como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Como Hagrid, _Fang _era evidentemente mucho menos feroz de lo que parecía.

-Éste es Ron —dijo Harry a Hagrid, que estaba volcan­do el agua hirviendo en una gran tetera y sirviendo peda­zos de pastel.

-Otro Weasley, nos vimos en los botes ¿verdad? — Dijo Hagrid, mirando de reojo las pecas de Ron—. Me he pasado la mitad de mi vida ahuyentando a tus hermanos gemelos del bosque.

El pastel casi les rompió los dientes, pero Harry y Ron fingieron que les gustaba, mientras le contaban a Hagrid todo lo referente a sus primeras clases. _Fang _tenía la cabe­za apoyada sobre la rodilla de Harry y babeaba sobre su tú­nica.

Harry y Ron se quedaron fascinados al oír que Hagrid llamaba a Filch «ese viejo bobo». En opinión de Ron eso era muy leve.

—Y en lo que se refiere a esa gata, la _Señora Norris_, me gustaría presentársela un día a _Fang_. ¿Sabéis que cada vez que voy al colegio me sigue todo el tiempo? No me puedo li­brar de ella. Filch la envía a hacerlo.

Harry le contó a Hagrid lo de la clase de Snape. Hagrid, como Ron, le dijo a Harry que no se preocupara, que a Snape no le gustaba ninguno de sus alumnos.

— Pero realmente parece que me odia.

— ¡Tonterías! —Dijo Hagrid—. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

Sin embargo, Harry no podía dejar de pensar en que Ha­grid había mirado hacia otro lado cuando dijo aquello. Posiblemente si lo odia por otra razón mejor para el, entonces no debería esforzarse tanto en quedar mal.

-¿Y cómo está tu hermano Charlie? - Preguntó Hagrid a Ron-. Me gustaba mucho, era muy bueno con los animales.

-Le va muy bien- dijo el chico con una enorme sonrisa- trabaja con dragones de verdad, están emocionante aunque sea un poco peligroso tiene talento para eso.

-Lo imagino- confirmo Hagrid – era muy atento con los animales y siempre estaba en el bosque prohibido claro que el era muy prudente y sabia como manejar a los animales

-Si, por eso es el único que controla a los gemelos- dijo Ron con sorna- ni papa puede con ellos

-Ya lo creo- dijo Hagrid algo lento con la broma del pelirrojo- no creo que ni tu mama pueda con ellos

-No se- dijo de pronto el pelirrojo- ni me interesa lo que ella haga.

-Ha, si lo siento- se disculpo Hagrid- olvide que tu eres él Weasley

Harry se preguntó si Hagrid no estaba cambiando de tema a propósito. Mientras Ron le hablaba a Hagrid del tra­bajo de Charles con los dragones, Harry miró el recorte del periódico que estaba sobre la mesa. Era de _El Profeta_.

RECIENTE ASALTO EN GRINGOTTS

_Continúan las investigaciones del asalto que tuvo lu­gar en Gringotts el 31 de julio. Se cree que se debe al trabajo de oscuros magos y brujas desconocidos._

_Los gnomos de Gringotts insisten en que no se han llevado nada. La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día._

_«Pero no vamos a decirles qué había allí, así que mantengan las narices fuera de esto, si saben lo que les conviene», declaró esta tarde un gnomo portavoz de Gringotts._

Harry recordó que Ron le había contado en el tren que alguien había tratado de robar en Gringotts, pero su amigo no había mencionado la fecha.

- ¡Hagrid! - dijo Harry—. ¡Ese robo en Gringotts suce­dió el día de mi cumpleaños¡Pudo haber sucedido mientras estábamos allí!

Aquella vez no tuvo dudas: Hagrid decididamente evitó su mirada. Gruñó y le ofreció más pastel. Harry volvió a leer la nota. «La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día.» Hagrid había vaciado la cámara setecientos tre­ce, si puede llamarse vaciarla a sacar un paquetito arrugado. ¿Sería eso lo que estaban buscando los ladrones?

-¡Harry!- dijo de pronto el pelirrojo- ¿el 31 fue tu cumpleaños?

-Si, mi mejor cumpleaños- dijo el pelinegro sonriéndole a Hagrid- hasta tuve un pastel, nunca había tenido un pastel de cumpleaños.

-¿NUNCA?- dijeron Hagrid y Ron al mismo tiempo

-bueno, no que yo recuerde- excuso el ojiverde- hasta me dieron regalos, fue el mejor de todos

-chispas Harry- comento el pelirrojo- no sabia que tu cumpleaños ya paso, entonces te debo un regalo

-ha, no es necesario- aclaro Harry- a demás ya paso

-si, si es necesario- dijo el pelirrojo- así cuando sea el mío me tendrás que dar uno

El comentario causo gracia en los haciendo que momentáneamente Harry olvidara sus sospechas. El resto de la tarde charlaron animadamente sobre los cumpleaños y como seria la fiesta o el regalo perfecto.

Mientras Harry y Ron regresaban al castillo para cenar, con los bolsillos llenos del pétreo pastel que fueron dema­siado amables para rechazar; Harry pensaba que ninguna de las clases le había hecho reflexionar tanto como aquella me­rienda con Hagrid. ¿Hagrid habría sacado el paquete justo a tiempo¿Dónde podía estar¿Sabría algo sobre Snape que no quería decirle? Y otra duda más personal ¿él Weasley¿Qué significara eso y porque Ron se comporto tan serio cuando Hagrid menciono a su mama?

El pelirrojo pensaba en el regalo perfecto para Harry, una cadena o una pulsera algo que le permitiera manejar un poco mas la mente del pelinegro que era muy zagas como para dejarlo correr libre por sus planes. Definitivamente debía pensar bien el regalo. Le pareció recordar que Nott revisaba el hechizo de la cadena de sangres, un hechizo que aprendió en su viaje a Rumania hacia algunos años, y que anoto en su bitácora de la cual todos los miembros tienen una copia. No le dio mucha importancia en ese momento pero ahora que lo pensaba habría que investigar para que y de paso hacer una cadena para Harry.

continuara

* * *

saludos:

nuevamente yo, disculpen la tardanza deveras no era mi intencion pero he tenido muchos cambios en mi vida y aun no me adapto del todo, en fin tambien salio "pequeños traumas" y pues me ha sido dificil actualizar, en compensacion aqui el capitulo mas largo de este fic, espero les haya gustado la escena de Blaise recordar que estan en la pubertad asi que esperen un poco mas de eso jejeje.

sale eso es todo por ahora, el proximo en actualizar es "pequeños traumas" nos leemos pronto haaa y si se puede y tienen tiempo y ganas manden un comentario para saber si les esta gustando la historia o si suprimo los lapsos sexuales .

lios hijo del caos


End file.
